


Прекрасный белый замок

by Fiabilis, mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: В мире существует пять видов паранормальных способностей и пять академий, где обучают одаренных детей. Когда академию Коа в Японии по неизвестной причине закрывают, детей-паранормов распределяют по разным концам света – а нескольких переводят в итальянскую академию Эстранео.
Relationships: Dino/Rokudou Mukuro, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер со вселенной Weiss Kreuz. Возможны проходные пейринги и любые другие персонажи из обоих канонов.

Второй звонок разрезал безмятежность утра холодной весенней трамонтаной, и выпуск «Спортс Иллюстрэйтед» двухнедельной давности съехал по лицу Дино, шлепнувшись на пол. Дино машинально потянулся следом, а потом окончательно проснулся и с растерянным возгласом сел в кровати.  
В душевой было пусто, только с запотевшего зеркала широко и по-хамски улыбалась рожица с бровями-галочками. Улыбалась точь-в-точь как Бьякуран, и Дино понял: горячей воды ему сегодня уже не достанется. Он несколько раз плеснул в лицо холодной, мокрыми пальцами расчесал волосы, прополоскал рот – и третий звонок застал его в одном ботинке, пока он, взывая к Мадонне, лихорадочно завязывал шнурки.  
В других корпусах третий звонок означал, что придется обойтись без завтрака и душа. Там всегда начиналась суета и давка: проспавшие топтали друг другу ноги, занимали очередь своим и страстно ругались с чужими. Но в корпусе Оракулов годами царило торжественное запустение. Их, бесценные, редчайшие порождения воли господней, не осмеливались выселить в новенькие типовые корпуса из этого старого здания, где когда-то, наверное, жили камердинеры и гувернантки. Спрятанное в глубине одичалого парка, оно меланхолично таращилось в мир уютными зелеными ставнями, каждому напоминая его родной дом в далеком маленьком городке. Конечно, зимой тут было холодновато и сыровато, а антикварная мебель ночами порой зловеще поскрипывала – но лучше уж так, чем каждое утро толкаться, сражаясь за место возле раковины.  
Когда Дино спустился в столовую, на ходу пытаясь завязать галстук, его встретили только Бьякуран Джессо и запах перестоявшегося кофе.  
– Доброе утро! – Бьякуран обрадовался ему, как лучшему другу. – Опаздываем?  
– Отстань, – попросил Дино. Галстук несносного Бьякурана был безупречно завязан, а рубашка отглажена с вечера, но с другой стороны – кофеварка еще не остыла, и это примиряло Дино с несправедливостью.  
– Я и не приставал, – оскорбился Бьякуран. – Все уже ушли, а я решил дождаться тебя, предупредить насчет чашки.  
– Какой еще чашки? – подозрительно воскликнул Дино, споткнулся и больно ударился об угол стола, выпустив чашку из рук. Она грохнулась об пол и раскатилась сиротливыми осколками, утонувшими в разлитом кофе, как в крови. – Черт! Это все из-за тебя!  
– Это предначертание, Дино Каваллоне, – отозвался Бьякуран снисходительно. – Я и пластырь взял, хочешь?  
Дино с удовольствием залепил бы Бьякурану этим пластырем рот.  
– Я в порядке, – буркнул он, торопливо собирая осколки. Острый край воткнулся в палец подло и неожиданно, Дино даже выругался – утро шло наперекосяк, ничего не случилось бы, не сбивай его Бьякуран с толку своими дурацкими предсказаниями, Дино был в этом совершенно уверен, а теперь его ботинки забрызганы кофе, галстук болтается на честном слове, а палец кровоточит, а Бьякуран улыбается, довольный собой, как змея.  
– Ну, в порядке так в порядке, – легко согласился Бьякуран и упругим, невесомым движением встал из-за стола. – Увидимся на занятиях!  
И обстоятельно притворил за собой дверь.  
– Сволочь, – с чувством сказал ему вслед Дино, присосавшись к больному пальцу.

– Эй, шевели задницей! – Скуало нагнал его возле корпуса берсерков, окна которого были накрепко заварены титановыми решетками. Надзиратели пытались выстроить рядами неуправляемую малышню; Скуало возвышался над первокурсниками, как хемингуэевская Рыба в косяке макрели. Дино пришлось проталкиваться через молодых берсерков, их энергетическое поле гудело, рождая в воздухе миражи, похожие на искажения в волнистом стекле. – У нас четыре минуты!  
Дино прибавил шаг – быстрее, быстрее, потом бегом. Опоздать на лекцию к Маммону было все равно, что развести в матрасе клопов: сколько ни чешись, будут жрать, пока не свихнешься. Тихий, флегматичный Маммон преподавал экономику у старших курсов, и Дино не мог позволить себе пропустить хоть слово из его бесценных наставлений.  
– Проспал?  
– Журнал читал спортивный, – признался Дино одними губами. – Про гонки.  
Скуало фыркнул, а Дино едва не полетел носом в пыль: засунутый внутрь ботинка шнурок предательски волочился следом, по площади перед учебным корпусом, истоптанной тысячами таких же ботинок.  
– Каваллоне, ну ты приляг тут еще! Две минуты осталось.  
– У меня шнурок развязался. Иди, я догоню.  
Пальцы не слушались, шнурки путались в грязные узлы. Когда Дино распахнул дверь в аудиторию, взъерошенный, со съехавшим набок галстуком и готовый каяться, секундная стрелка ровнехонько качнулась к двенадцати.  
– Я не опоздал! – Дино сразу пошел ва-банк.  
– Опоздали, синьор Каваллоне, – безразлично, даже скучающе возразил Маммон. – Уже пошла первая минута десятого, а ваша нога только занесена над порогом. Но если вы думаете, что меня это беспокоит, то не льстите себе. Каждая секунда моего пребывания здесь щедро оплачена, и беспокоиться следует вам – ведь это ваши головы останутся пустыми и никчемными, и это на ваш аттестат нельзя будет взглянуть без слез.  
Боже, ну началось! – мысленно закатил глаза Дино, а вслух взмолился:  
– Можно, я пройду на свое место?  
– Вы можете хоть вверх тормашками стоять, синьор Каваллоне, если это поможет знаниям стечь в ваши бездарные мозги. Не удивлюсь, если вы все утро ходили вверх тормашками. Иначе почему вы в таком виде?  
– Спасибо! – выпалил Дино, стараясь вложить в голос как можно больше раскаяния. Он знал, что легко отделался: Маммон ругал его чаще других, потому что действительно злился. Дино был хорош в экономике, и Маммон, вероятно, возлагал на него определенные надежды, поскольку принимал его промахи близко к сердцу – если, конечно, у него было сердце там, в глубине равнодушных светлых глаз.  
Из всех преподавателей Маммон окутал себя самым густым покровом таинственности, словно паук, готовый ловить любопытных мух в паутину. Проигрывая желания, подначивая и беря друг друга на слабо, студенты годами пытались разузнать о Маммоне хоть что-нибудь, хоть возраст – он казался таким юным в летний полдень, а в холодном свете зимнего утра возле его рта залегали складки, продавленные усталостью от мирских сует. Но выяснить за все это время удалось лишь одно: никто, похожий на Маммона, никогда не заканчивал Академию для детей с паранормальными способностями «Эстранео».  
Дино взбежал наверх по амфитеатру и плюхнулся на пустую скамью рядом со Скуало. Маммон демонстративно повернулся к аудитории спиной, скрипучим маркером чертя на доске схему международного движения капитала.  
– Придурок, – буркнул Скуало.  
– Сам придурок, – зашептал Дино, но рука Маммона замерла над доской, и Дино умолк.  
– Если мы говорим о прямых инвестициях, – мягко сказал Маммон, – то инвестор будет являться собственником объекта другой страны, в который он вложил капитал. Но доля прямого инвестора – понятие формальное…  
Дино не выдержал и украдкой оглянулся через плечо.  
Рокудо Мукуро, как обычно, прятался в самом верху амфитеатра – укрытый тенью и прохладой, словно Исида в покрывало. Сидел прямо, нога на ногу, сложив руки на груди. Дино привычно ощутил, как сдавливает горло, как упругие раскаленные нити протягиваются оттуда к кончикам пальцев, сворачиваются узлами, закручиваются вокруг легких, сердца, щекотно пускают корни в венах, расцветая внутри него древом жизни, все соки которого устремлены вниз, в пах. Дино невольно облизнулся, смачивая губы. Мадонна, он сложил бы мириады орфических гимнов и даже принес в жертву человека за возможность сесть рядом с Мукуро. Но он опоздал – чертовы шнурки, чертов Бьякуран, этот самодовольный напыщенный индюк, чей силуэт, похожий на миндальное пралине в облаке взбитых сливок, нежно сиял теперь на его, Дино, месте. Мукуро не обращал на Бьякурана ни малейшего внимания, но и на Дино не смотрел. А ведь не мог не чувствовать, как он пялится! Взгляни на меня, мысленно умолял Дино, хоть разочек, я же прямо здесь…  
– Синьор Каваллоне, вы можете повторить, о чем я только что говорил?  
Теперь на Дино смотрели все – кроме Мукуро, разумеется.  
– Вы перешли к портфельным инвестициям, – рассеянно повторил Дино, моргая, будто только что проснулся. – Говорили о титулах собственности и об американских депозитарных расписках.  
Маммон недовольно помолчал.  
– В следующий раз я заставляю вас повторять за мной всю лекцию, раз уж это единственный способ привлечь ваше внимание. Заплатят все равно только мне.  
– Извините, профессор, – по аудитории пошли смешки, и Дино смутился.  
Когда все утихло, он загородился учебником и оглянулся еще раз, на всякий случай. Мукуро старательно и безмятежно перерисовывал схему с доски в тетрадь. Зато его взгляд поймал Бьякуран, жующий кончик ручки. Поймал и премерзким образом подмигнул, сунув ручку подальше за щеку. Дино сердито отвернулся.


	2. Chapter 2

К полудню небо налилось грозовыми облаками, а нежный утренний ветер стих, уступая место невыносимой жаре. Затаив дыхание, иссохшая земля ждала ливня, как академия Эстранео ждала вечерних событий.  
Они сидели в парке вокруг звенящего холодной родниковой водой фонтана. Дино рвал цветы шиповника – тугие ветки поддавались с трудом, и руки Дино покрылись пятнами крови. Занзас жевал жвачку и периодически сплевывал в траву возле своего ботинка. Вообще-то Дино не думал, что Занзас заслуживает этой жвачки, которую он провез в потайном кармане рюкзака, но он поделился со Скуало – а значит, пришлось делиться и с Занзасом. Неизбежное зло, успокаивал себя Дино, пересчитывая цветы исцарапанными пальцами.  
– Хороший день, – мечтательно заметил Луссурия. – Я думал, только вечерние занятия отменят, а отгрохали настоящий праздник.  
Жвачку он не хотел и пропускал между зубами травинки, наверное, чувствуя себя крутым. На днях Луссурия взял ножницы и опасную бритву и выстриг себе половину головы, и теперь его темно-русые волосы кокетливым чубчиком свешивались набок, а посередине ерошился гребень. Луссурия ужасно возбудился, увидев такую прическу в одном из журналов, которые Дино хранил на дне шкафа, под стопкой рубашек – и не устоял. Прежняя скучная стрижка оскорбляла его индивидуальность даже больше, чем форменный пиджак. Будь Луссурия помладше, его моментально обрили бы налысо за такую выходку, но на будущих выпускников смотрели сквозь пальцы – для них двери незнакомого большого мира за пределами Эстранео уже приоткрылись, и оттуда тянуло сквозняком перемен. Поэтому Луссурия отделался выволочкой.  
– Пожрать пораньше дадут – вот и весь праздник, – Занзас цыкнул. – Чего засуетился, как баба? Каждый год привозят новый мусор, а этим особая честь?  
– Но из Японии-то еще никогда не привозили, – вступился за Луссурию Дино. – Их даже за стены академии не выпускают и разговаривать не разрешают в свободное время. Помните, нам рассказывали про такие монастыри, где запрещено разговаривать? Вот у них вроде самурайского монастыря.  
– То ли брехня, то ли хуйня нездоровая, – решил Скуало. – А ты, Каваллоне, слышал что-нибудь – почему академию Коа расформировали?  
Дино сел рядом. Цветков оказалось ровно тринадцать, пахли они невозможно сладко, аж голова кружилась. Так пахнет первая любовь, о которой им рассказывали на лекции по поэзии Возрождения. Дино верил: любовь пахнет возрождением, шиповником и ночными туманами, устилающими долины и озера в самую темную ночь.  
– Говорят, в последние годы там слишком высокая смертность.  
– Поубивали друг друга, наконец? – заинтересовался Занзас.  
– Не друг друга, а себя. Кто с крыши прыгал, кто травился, некоторые полностью снимали щиты, и их просто… раздавило, – Дино стер каплю крови с подушечки пальца. – А один вспорол себе живот ритуальным кинжалом. Прямо во время тренировки. Вроде как, древняя самурайская традиция, чтобы достойно умереть, если тебя обесчестили… – он вдруг запнулся на полуслове. – Я сейчас.  
Мукуро шел по аллее среди цветущего жасмина и акаций – его худые руки и ноги были такими длинными, словно его растили на чужой, далекой планете вне оков земной гравитации. Черный хвост мотался между лопаток, а глаза, боже, глаза под бесконечными ресницами, тлели темным сумеречным огнем, бездной осеннего неба над руинами после мировой войны. Дино нагнал его, запыхавшись и прижимая охапку цветов к груди – шипы впивались, кажется, сквозь рубашку прямо в сердце.  
– Привет, – сказал Дино.  
– Каваллоне, – нелюбезно поздоровался Мукуро. – Если ты решил сплести себе терновый венец, сначала найди Иуду. Без предательства весь твой цирк – сплошное богохульство.  
– Нет, это… – рядом с Мукуро Дино вдруг становился косноязычным, ему отказывало чувство юмора, инстинкт выживания и совсем чуть-чуть – ноги. – Издеваешься, да? Это тебе.  
– У тебя кровь на рубашке, – сказал Мукуро как-то нервно, будто забыл свою роль в спектакле абсурда. – По-твоему, я должен их нести?  
– Я сам донесу, – с готовностью вызвался Дино.  
– Тебя ждут друзья.  
– Плевать, подождут.  
– У меня нет времени терпеть все это, – голос Мукуро резанул по горлу. Он постоял немного, потом без особого восторга добавил:  
– Завтра ночью на арене будет бой.  
– Ты придешь? – обрадовался Дино.  
Но Мукуро уже отвернулся и, ничего не отвечая и не оглядываясь, быстро зашагал дальше – туда, где сквозь деревья виднелись кирпично-красные стены корпуса телепатов.  
Абсолютно счастливый, сияя, как начищенная монетка, Дино вприпрыжку вернулся к фонтану. Занзас уставился на него с глубочайшим презрением и выразительно харкнул под ботинок.  
– Романтика-хуянтика. Этот тип тебя когда-нибудь сожрет с потрохами, Каваллоне.  
– А я тебе когда-нибудь морду набью, – предупредил Дино.  
– Ну давай, давай! – моментально завелся Занзас, аж привстав. – Кишка тонка, мусор?  
– Прекратите оба! – Луссурия схватил Дино за локоть, и цветы рассыпались по траве. – Ох, милый, ты же весь исцарапался. Больно?  
– Не больно! Пусти!  
– Бьякуран все равно его заберет, – сказал вдруг Скуало, и все умолкли. Притихли даже цикады, все утро стрекотавшие в упоении, а теперь попрятавшиеся от грозы. Тяжелые капли стукнули Дино по затылку и потекли за шиворот, покрыли лепестки шиповника, будто слезы. Занзас молча зевнул, потом поднялся и отряхнул штаны.  
– Надоело, – сообщил он, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь. – Пойду жрать.  
– Я с тобой, – Скуало вскочил; следом, прикрывшись от дождя пиджаком, заторопился и Луссурия. Дино почему-то расхотелось идти за ними. Он остался сидеть у фонтана, глядя туда, где еще недавно проходил Мукуро – а теперь скрылся из виду, будто мираж.  
Выпускной курс означал, что Оракулы начинают собирать вокруг себя команды. Ищут свою самую прочную зацепку в неверной, ветвистой вселенной сумрачных видений, ту искру, тот маяк, к которому всегда будет пролегать их дорога из запутанной карты будущего обратно в настоящее, свое спасение от безумия – своего телепата. Бьякуран уже давно выбрал Рокудо Мукуро, и было совершенно непонятно почему. Мукуро не отличался ни виртуозностью, ни силой – его способности колебались вокруг скромной отметки класса Б, но Бьякуран был одержим идеей сделать его своим. Он ходил за Мукуро по пятам, как игуана, которая укусила добычу и ждет, пока та медленно издохнет от яда. Неизбежность будущего уже нависла над Мукуро без всяких предсказаний – Бьякуран Джессо был редким самородком, бриллиантом своего поколения, на выпускном распределении способным по щелчку пальцев заполучить в команду любого, кого захочет; но Мукуро отчего-то сопротивлялся. И это оставляло Дино крохотную, а все-таки упрямую надежду. Глоток воздуха, чтобы действовать, пока известные одному Бьякурану пророчества не сбылись.  
Слишком поздно, – думал Дино, – это когда под списком сформированной команды уже шлепнули печать. А сейчас время еще есть. Есть возможность разорвать одну нить реальности и перепрыгнуть на другую, и плевать ему на чужие пророчества, из тысячи которых сбудется только одно.  
Какая-то нить уже разорвалась вместе с треском небесных хлябей над головой; Дино вздрогнул и выпал из своих беспокойных мыслей, как сигарета из руки двоюродного дяди Иньяцио в прошлом году. В тот день Бьякуран за завтраком сообщил Дино новость, будто заголовок газеты прочитал:  
– Кто-то из твоих родных сегодня умрет, – и Дино послал его к черту.  
А потом сигарета положила конец самому дяде Иньяцио, двум его любовницам и одному бродяге, угоревшему от дыма на чердаке. Такая мелочь – сигарета, которую закурили не вовремя. Но покажи эту сигарету Оракулу – и вокруг нее моментально закрутятся десятки лихорадочных видений: огонь, крики пожарных, грохот рушащихся перекрытий. Бьякурану даже сигарета не понадобилась – хватило одного взгляда на Дино, чтобы его убийственный дар проломил границы пространства и времени. Способности такой чудовищной силы расшатали бы любого, но только Оракулы могли продлевать свою агонию и держаться на плаву, цепляясь за связь с телепатом. Стоит связи разорваться – и уязвимая психика ясновидца рассыплется, как стопка диафильмов, и никто больше никогда не соберет их обратно в коробку.  
Лучше бы так и случилось. Бьякуран все равно был чокнутый. Лучше бы его пустили в расход раньше, чем он завяжется своими эмпатическими щупальцами на Мукуро и начнет медленно высасывать его и разрушать, оттягивая собственную неизбежную гибель. Дино бы ни капельки не расстроился.  
Он бережно положил цветы в чашу фонтана, кипевшую под дождем, и поплелся обедать.


	3. Chapter 3

На главный плац вела лестница, поэтому сначала Фран разглядел только головешки. Целую изгородь из болтающихся на кольях разной высоты голов. Головы превратились в целых висельников – словно расправа над пленными после боя – и Франу, одолевшему наконец лестницу, было странно признавать, что новоприбывшие – живые люди и просто стоят на земле, повесив головы, выражая покорность судьбе или вежливость. Он так и сказал Мукуро, уже стоявшему вместе с другими телепатами:  
– Странно, что они живые.  
– Странно, – согласился Мукуро, нахмурившись. – Может, ненадолго.  
– Вы собираетесь их убить? – Фран воодушевленно схватил Мукуро за руку в перчатке, и тот дернулся, высвобождаясь.  
– Я собираюсь убить тебя, маленький мерзавец, – Мукуро сложил руки на груди, чтобы обезопасить себя от посягательств. Фран расценил это как продолжение беседы, назойливая мысль об убийствах в ярмарочный день приняла форму бестолковой птицы с глазами-пуговками. Птица взлетела на самый верх столба посреди площади, какой-то человек с огромным шестом жмурился и тыкал вверх наугад, будто пытаясь согнать ее, но птица оставалась на месте. С шеста же, увенчанного разноцветным кольцом, под восторженный вскрик толпы грузно упала коровья голова. Человеческая голова была главным призом, и бестолковая птица сидела прямо на ней, поклевывая волосы. Весна, – вспомнил Фран, – самое время вить гнезда.  
Мукуро Фран не любил. Но с таким же успехом он мог не любить Колизей или друидические верования – о Мукуро он не знал ничего, кроме факта его существования. Ни разу не видел его без щита, более того, во время сна щит Мукуро не только не падал, но превращался в форменное безобразие и находиться рядом с ним было неприятно и даже страшно. Франа подселили к Мукуро в начале года – только спала жара. Мукуро как раз вздохнул спокойно – очередной его сосед скончался при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Обычное дело. Фран сразу попросил Мукуро его не убивать и пообещал быть молодцом и не рассказывать снов. Лицо Мукуро исказилось, словно под кистью маньериста. Фран остался и был до сих пор жив. Может, ненадолго.  
– А почему их так мало? – поинтересовался Фран, разглядывая семерых новых студентов, ожидающих официального распределения.  
Мукуро не отреагировал, и Фран продолжил:  
– А кто вам сказал, что они не жильцы? Бьякуран или ваш жених?  
Это, конечно, подействовало. Мукуро выдохнул шумно, взвился, будто порыв ветра, и придал себе строгий серьезный вид:  
– Вечером я нанижу твой язык на щеколду и показательно закрою окно. Может, это научит тебя закрывать рот. У меня нет никаких женихов, а у Бьякурана – прогрессирующая дальнозоркость в предсказаниях, разве мы уже не обсуждали это?  
– Обсуждали, – с готовностью подтвердил Фран. – Но вас это так раздражает, что я делаю все возможное, чтобы улучшить вашу моральную стойкость.  
– Ты неверно интерпретируешь понятие «мораль».  
– А вы неверно интерпретируете эмоции, но я же ничего вам не говорю, – обиделся Фран и хотел продолжить, но со стороны административного корпуса, полукругом опоясывающего площадь, к центру двинулась процессия из ректора и нескольких помощников. Гомон сменился шепотом, затем перешел в молчание и наконец – в нетерпеливую звенящую тишину.  
Новоприбывших, на вкус Франа, всех звали отвратительно, будто виды металлов или мантры для дыхательной гимнастики, которыми пичкала их И-Пин на факультативах по концентрации: Рё-ё-хе-ей, Хи-и-ба-ри-и и так далее. Весь корпус берсерков был влюблен в нее поголовно. Ее китайское платье, закрытое наглухо, словно Железные врата Тэмэньгуань, рождало больше фантазий, чем рекламные картинки из тайком протащенных в школу журналов. Фран считал себя выше человеческих эмоций, влюбленность в И-Пин он пережил еще в подготовительном классе, куда попал прямиком от полубезумной бабки в возрасте девяти лет и где просидел, на радость однокурсникам, на год дольше положенного. Пережив боль неразделенной любви, Фран утвердился в мысли, что девушки для него в прошлом. В настоящем были Мукуро и свежая кровь. Фран хотел высказать эту мысль вслух, но Мукуро оказался занят.  
Он смотрел на новичков, как смотрят на море: не отрывая взгляд и бессознательно ощущая себя частью вечных волн и парусником на горизонте времени. Мукуро говорил с кем-то. Фран попытался добросить до него голову с шеста, но она отлетела назад, бешено вращая глазами, будто сломанная кукла. Тогда Фран прислушался, но в идущем разговоре не было слов. Фран догадался зажмуриться и вновь потянулся к Мукуро. Тот говорил с единственной приехавшей девочкой, так ни разу и не поднявшей глаза от земли. В ментальном пространстве от обоих тянулась нить, и Мукуро терпеливо «слушал», как гигантские птицы плывут над океаном, расправив крылья, и несут в когтях человеческие фигурки. Мукуро шел прямо под ними по лунной дорожке, задрав голову и порой погружаясь по щиколотку. Через мысли девочки то и дело пробивался красный шум, что-то вроде двадцать пятого кадра, полного горами трупов и мелкими кровавыми мушками, и Фран решил, что как только выдастся момент, подкатит свою праздничную голову прямо к ней под ноги.  
Задумавшись о сагре кабана и роли человеческой головы в увеселительных мероприятиях, Фран пропустил не только речь ректора, но даже начало распределения. Рука Мукуро покровительственно легла ему на плечо, приведя Франа в чувство. Хром, распределенная в корпус телепатов, уже стояла рядом. Фран взглянул ей в лицо и даже испугался – два огромных расписных блюда, как те, в которые бабушка клала яблоки, расположились прямо у Хром на лице. Даже завитки на радужке ничем не отличались, и сиротливое яблоко посередине сгнило и почернело, как прошлая жизнь, о которой Фран больше не хотел думать. Мукуро надавил на плечо, и Фран подвинулся, освобождая Хром место в шеренге. Хром была первой, за ней распределились запуганный малахольный оракул и тихий очкастый телекинетик. Остальные стаей – и отделившимся гордым волком-одиночкой, который показался Франу забавным, – пошли в сторону берсерков: их всегда было много, потери в боях исчислялись десятками, а то и сотнями.  
– Идем со мной, – услышал Фран, и голос Мукуро показался ему сладким и манящим, призывающим упасть в пуховое облако и лететь до самой земли в белесом влажном тумане, пока не упадешь перезрелым яблоком на радость кабанам. Мукуро протягивал руку Хром, и та распахнула глаза еще больше, будто дыры для глаз в черепе безразмерно ширились и стремились поглотить ее лицо целиком. Она протянула руку в ответ и пошла безропотно, согласная заранее на любой исход, если Мукуро не разомкнет пальцы. Франу пришлось уныло поплестись следом.  
У корпуса Франа ожидаемо накрыло тоской – густое ментальное поле, словно тряпка, напитавшаяся воды, окружало корпус телепатов на десятки метров. Когда-то Фран вообще не мог здесь спать, не потому, что гудящее беспокойное поле жильцов корпуса болезненно вибрировало, словно бормашина в стоматологическом кабинете, куда их водили раз в год, а потому что Франу казалось, будто он слышит мысли тех, кто не дожил до выпуска. Тех, кто напитал эти стены собственным больным сознанием. Тех, кто во сне или в порыве безумия уничтожил ментальным ударом своих же однокурсников. Мукуро говорил, у Франа слишком живая фантазия, слышать мертвых могут только мертвые, от глупых мыслей случаются неконтролируемые выбросы, много чего говорил и много смеялся. Ходили легенды, будто корпус телепатов был полностью утерян за время существования школы целых два раза. Остальные паранормы обходили кирпичное двухэтажное здание по большой дуге и на всякий случай поднимали щит – всем было здесь не по себе. Телепатов всегда было мало, еще меньше, чем редких телекинетиков, поэтому корпус был заселен неплотно. Но жить поодиночке строго запрещалось – каждый должен был оставаться на виду ради собственной и чужой безопасности.  
Мукуро с хрупкой, ломкой, будто застывшие карамельные нити, Хром все еще шел впереди. Их разговор Фран больше не слушал – слишком приторно – и немного обижался на невнимание.  
– Тебя никто не тронет, – вдруг пообещал Мукуро вслух, и Хром кивнула, точнее, уронила голову на грудь, снова напоминая висельника, да так и осталась смотреть себе под ноги. Пустое здание – никто еще не вернулся с распределения – ответило возмущенным ментальным шепотом, темными провалами окон и развевающейся занавеской. Фран мстительно решил не предупреждать об этом Мукуро: пусть двери прищемят ему пальцы, а пойманные в стены мертвые сознания высосут из мозга сон.

***

Новеньких было семеро, все в одинаковых черных хакама. Двое – словно брат и сестра: одинаково худые, бледные, большеглазые, как испуганные рыбы. То ли воины, то ли монахи, то ли осиротевшие приютские дети. Брат и сестра казались самыми бесполезными, и Дино чуть язык от удивления не проглотил, когда Мукуро увел с собой полумертвую от страха и покорности судьбе девчонку – а про Бьякурана и говорить нечего. Он нервничал всякий раз, когда кто-то оказывался к Мукуро слишком близко, – словно уже имел на него права. Наверняка жаждал пойти следом, разнюхать все про девчонку, втереться поближе, чтобы не давать никому даже вдохнуть рядом со своей жертвой. Чертова игуана. Но сейчас было нельзя, и Бьякуран весь сделался, как подтаявший зефир – тягучий и противный.  
Скуало с Луссурией забрали четырех берсерков, и Луссурия уже светился вдохновением скульптора, перед которым положили свежий кусок глины. Рыба-сестра досталась телепатам, а рыба-брат, спотыкаясь на ходу, побрел навстречу оракулам, такой маленький и тщедушный, что Дино вдруг сделалось щемяще его жалко – и он инстинктивно загородил мальчика собой.  
– Я прошу, нет, я требую, – внушительно говорил синьор Тимотео, двигая клочковатыми сединами на щеках, – проявить исключительную терпимость и мягкость в отношении новых членов нашей семьи. Помните, что культура академии Коа диктовала совсем другие ценности, не привычные нам – свободным людям. Будьте снисходительны к этим различиям, помогайте друзьям адаптироваться, поддерживайте и не выпускайте из виду, ведь первое время им будет особенно трудно, а нам не нужны несчастья.  
– У нас одно несчастье – на рожу твою смотреть! – проворчал Занзас, и от его голоса маленький Оракул шагнул к Дино вплотную – будто хотел, чтобы их ментальные поля начали просачиваться друг в друга, как золото в железо. Теперь он напоминал плохо прожаренную фисташку, которая еле-еле выглядывает из скорлупы.  
– Как тебя зовут, напомни-ка? – мягко спросил Бьякуран, демонстрируя предельное внимание. Оракул затравленно огляделся, посмотрел зачем-то на Дино – будто разрешения спрашивал – и повторил с запинкой:  
– С-савада.  
– А имя у тебя есть, дружочек Савада? – улыбка Бьякурана сделалась еще ласковее.  
– Отвяжись от ребенка, – потребовал Дино и погладил новичка по понурому затылку. – Все нормально, парень. Сейчас пойдем.  
Тимотео говорил что-то еще о терпимости и доверии. Помешанный на семейных ценностях старик мог часами соловьем разливаться об идеях свободы и равенства перед детским концлагерем, которым управлял уже двадцать лет. Из-за его плеча торчал взведенным курком взгляд Реборна, напоминая, что всех несогласных поставят к расстрельной стенке. Когда Тимотео выдохся, Реборн поднял руку, и перешептывания на площади смолкли.  
– Удачи, – вот все, что сказал Реборн.  
Никто больше ничего не добавил.  
– Расходимся, не толпимся! – первым взялся командовать Скуало. – Шевелитесь, мать вашу за ногу!  
Молодые берсерки выглядели смущенными – все, кроме одного. Дино на мгновение столкнулся взглядом с его узкими раскосыми глазами и налетел на ответный удар ментального клинка, полоснувшего по мозгам – совсем как ботинок Реборна, который такими же ударами вбивал свои внушения в мягкую эмпатию Дино. На всякий случай Дино улыбнулся и моментально почувствовал, как обдало волной острого, взбурлившего холодной ртутью возмущения. Мальчишка был переполнен злостью, она горела стигматами на его белой коже, будто японский художник нанес ее резкими взмахами кисти, чернильными мазками по тонкому пергаменту, сквозь который в венах проступал пульс бешенства. Дино только и успел порадоваться, что обложился всеми рядами своих щитов до выхода на площадь – паруса лучше сворачивать раньше, чем начнется шторм.  
– Ну? Чего замер, муха дохлая! – рявкнул Скуало.  
Берсерк перевел на него взгляд. Клинок убрали от шеи Дино и приставили к шее Скуало. Дино инстинктивно захотелось потереть горло ладонью – он наконец-то смог нормально вдохнуть.  
– Убью, – пообещал берсерк членораздельно и потянулся к чему-то невидимому на поясе, хватаясь за воздух.  
Рослый, плечистый, как баскетболист, парень рядом с ним вдруг добродушно рассмеялся.  
– Кёя, ну что ты, в самом деле? – заговорил он на очень плохом итальянском. – Никто тебе ничего плохого не сделал. Надо слушаться старших!  
– А ты не лезь! – моментально окрысился Скуало, который на секунду успел потерять дар речи. – Я сейчас ему желудок в глотку запихну – начнет слушаться!  
– Мальчики, мальчики! – встрял Луссурия. – Давайте не будем драться прямо здесь, мы же не хотим расстроить синьора Тимотео? Нам велено отвести новеньких в корпуса, и тогда…  
– Да срал я на Тимотео! Этот пиздюк мне в ширинку дышит, а борзый, будто бессмертный! – не унимался Скуало.  
– Это Хибари Кёя. Он всегда такой. Не деритесь, пожалуйста, – тихо попросил Савада, но никто, кроме Дино, его не услышал. Вокруг поднялся гвалт, студенты заволновались – можно делать ставки на мордобой! – и стало очевидно, что берсерки вот-вот впадут в боевой транс. Арена грозила состояться прямо здесь и сейчас, и не избежать бы им одного смертельного исхода, но над площадью наконец прогрохотал спасительный выстрел: это Реборн пальнул в воздух, раз, другой, предупреждающе – ему ничего не стоило в воспитательных целях продырявить кому-нибудь ногу. На мгновение повисла глухая тишина, а потом студенты вспенившимся морем хлынули вниз по лестнице, торопясь избежать наказания. Закат побагровел, окрасив стены академии в цвета крови и мертвых австралийских озер, и Дино понял, что пора уходить.


	4. Chapter 4

Юни уже ждала их, выглядывая из-за зеленой ставни, – а завидев издалека, побежала вниз. Ее, как всегда, не выпустили к большому скоплению людей, и она ждала и маялась, как ждала каждый год, безысходно одинокая в своей уникальности. При виде Савады тревога и нежность сразу распахнули запертые двери ее глаз.  
– Здравствуйте, – испуганно сказал Савада и поклонился. – Меня зовут Савада Цунаёши. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне.  
Юни рассмеялась и взяла его голову ладонями в тонких белых перчатках, заставляя смотреть на себя. На мгновение их ментальные поля соприкоснулись – словно время замерло, в глазах Савады мелькнуло и исчезло отражение безмятежных лугов с травой, примятой западным ветром, а потом Юни его отпустила, виновато прижимая руки к груди. Савада шагнул назад – наверняка решил, что сделал что-нибудь не так, – и Бьякуран тут же влез:  
– Осторожней, моя милая, – своим сладким голосом, от которого у нормальных людей сводило зубы.  
– Все нормально, – с нажимом возразил Дино, взглядом стараясь пригвоздить Бьякурана к месту. Савада вообще не слушал – он влюбленно смотрел на Юни. – Ужин-то принесли? Есть хочется.  
Ужин принесли, и пока Савада неуклюже ковырял вилкой ризотто с тунцом, боясь поднять взгляд, Бьякуран, наоборот, рассматривал его с огромным любопытством, даже голову подпер рукой, как энтомолог наблюдает за редким жуком, прежде чем подцепить его на иголку. Дино предложил кофе, но Савада сделал такие круглые и непонимающие глаза, что Дино пришлось с извинениями отодвинуть чашку. Все знали, что азиаты – с придурью, но чтобы оскорбиться при виде эспрессо! Даже И-Пин иногда пропускала чашечку-другую в перерывах между медитацией с особенно молодыми и неуправляемыми берсерками. Однажды, в качестве показательной духовной практики, И-Пин провела чайную церемонию – Дино тогда зашел поглазеть из любопытства, – но пить терпкую густую бурду, которую она наварила, оказалось все равно, что хлебать болотную воду.  
– Ты вообще когда-нибудь разговариваешь? – спросил, наконец, Дино после нескольких минут натянутого молчания, уже не уверенный, что даже этим простым вопросом не напугает Саваду до полусмерти.  
Его опасения почти сбылись: Савада скребанул вилкой по тарелке и закашлялся.  
– Ну-ну, – поспешно извинился Дино, хлопая его по спине. – Не волнуйся так! Можешь молчать, если хочешь, мы же так, просто, интересно ведь, а ты ничего не рассказываешь…  
– Нам не разрешают говорить за едой, – вдруг ответил Савада тихо, но очень ясно. – И по вечерам. И между занятиями – только если попросить что-нибудь важное. Но вообще просить о чем-то – стыдно. Лучше справиться самому.  
– «Молчание», – протянул Бьякуран, не меняя своей удобной позы, – это ваш девиз. Не болтай попусту и всегда сохраняй спокойствие. Но ты очень беспокойный, Цунаёши. Почему ты так нервничаешь?  
– Может, потому что ты таращишься на него, как на обезьян в зоопарке? – сердито предположил Дино. Он был в зоопарке несколько раз и помнил эти бессмысленно-любопытные взгляды детей, обмазанных мороженым, перед клеткой. Дети всегда будто ждали, когда одна из обезьян сорвется с ветки и разобьет себе голову.  
– Н-нет, – Савада положил вилку. Еда явно не лезла ему в горло. – Просто у нас отобрали мечи, а без них… непривычно. Защищаться нечем.  
Представить Саваду с самурайской катаной в руках было сложно – кажется, меч должен весить больше, чем весь этот недокормленный на пресном рисе и сырой рыбе ребенок, – но пока Дино подбирал слова, Юни восприняла проблему со всем возможным сочувствием:  
– Здесь не нужно защищаться, Цунаёши, дорогой, мы тебе совсем не враги!  
А Бьякуран поддакнул:  
– Конечно, не враги. Хочешь сладкого, Цунаёши? Специально для тебя приберег, – и подвинул тарелку с канноли, которые подавали на обед. Специально приберег, как же. Проклятая игуана. Дино знал его так долго, он всегда видел, когда Бьякуран выходит на охоту. Бьякуран взял канноли холеными пальцами и сунул Саваде прямо под нос, как яблоко лошади.  
– Большое спасибо, – сказал Савада, отодвигаясь назад.  
Бьякуран улыбнулся еще шире.  
– Бери.  
– Я… – начал Савада и вдруг замер, будто кто-то нажал в нем невидимую кнопку. Его взгляд затуманился, лицо оцепенело, и только кончики пальцев подрагивали аутическим тремором. Дино схватил Бьякурана за руку, Бьякуран уронил канноли прямо на стол, но ресницы Савады едва шелохнулись – глаза словно развернулись зрачками внутрь, провалившись куда-то в необозримые бездны сознания. Если бы можно было вытащить их сейчас, в глазницах наверняка продолжала бы разматываться пленка будущего, подсвечиваясь понятными только Оракулам вспышками холистических связей.  
А потом все закончилось. Снаружи за окнами закат вспыхнул как-то неправдоподобно ярко, словно хотел сжечь академию Эстранео до тла, а потом погас и забрал с собой безмятежное тепло, впуская в каждый угол сумерки. Стало холодно, как над потухшим костром.  
Савада часто-часто заморгал и посмотрел осмысленно и виновато.  
– Что ты увидел? – с любопытством спросил Дино, но Савада только качнул головой:  
– Не знаю. Ерунда какая-то, – и взял упавшую канноли со стола, принимаясь машинально жевать.  
Несколько часов спустя Дино проснулся от неясной тревоги. Его поверхностная эмпатия фонила одиноким зовущим голосом, как блеет заблудившаяся в горах овца, – и Дино, словно Моисей, отправился на ее зов, хотя совсем не ожидал встретить бога.  
Он нашел Саваду на кровати, одинокой рыбкой в аквариуме, прибившейся к стеклу, за которым движутся смутные тени непознанного иного мира. Савада сидел, обняв коленки, и так обрадовался, будто ему все равно было, кто откроет дверь, – лишь бы открыл кто-нибудь. Дино сел рядом и натянул ему на плечи одеяло.  
– Чего не спишь?  
– Думаю, – не очень уверенно ответил Савада. Помялся немного, а потом доверительным шепотом добавил, глядя на Дино поверх коленок: – У меня за ужином было видение.  
– Ты сказал, там какая-то ерунда.  
– Обычно я вижу только близко-близко, ведь это любой дурак может, – Савада тяжело вздохнул. Любой дурак, кроме Бьякурана, подумал Дино, но промолчал выжидательно. – Знать, когда тебя ударят. Что тебе скажут. Что нужно ответить. Это такие простые видения, понятные… Но будущее – огромное, а я совершенно не умею туда заглядывать, поэтому я такой бесполезный. Что толку от выбора здесь и сейчас, если не знаешь, чем расплатишься за него через годы? Но в этот раз было странное чувство. Чего-то далекого и все-таки неизбежного.  
Казалось, ему трудно говорить, – неокрепшее горло ужасно коверкало чужой язык, а голос становился все тише.  
– Ты меня понимаешь?  
– Я не Оракул, – сказал Дино, чувствуя себя виноватым. Свет уличного фонаря падал на лицо Савады сбоку, превращая его в маску подростковой трагедии. – Но ты продолжай, я разберусь как-нибудь.  
– Я сам еще не разобрался, – Савада вдруг нахмурился, оказавшись весь в тени – фонарь подсвечивал только его волосы, как нежный медовый нимб. – Там падала белая перчатка. Я однажды видел картину, где чайка падает в море. Очень похоже.  
– Я видел много чаек, падающих в море. Они ныряют, а потом выпрыгивают обратно летучими рыбами и шлепаются прямо тебе под ноги. Когда ты выпустишься из академии, то сможешь увидеть Адриатику, – голос Дино против воли сделался мечтательным, он вдруг почувствовал ногами горячий песок, который так щекотно просачивается между пальцев, а потом накатывает волна и шипит, оседает на коже грязно-белыми йодистыми узорами. – И тогда ты наконец-то поймешь, что такое «здесь и сейчас». Не расстраивайся, Цуна… можно, я буду звать тебя Цуна? А то имя слишком длинное – Цу-на-ё-ши.  
Савада вяло улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Ладно. Я, наверное, попробую уснуть.  
– Это правильно, – согласился Дино и ободряюще потрепал его по голове. Волосы согрели руку теплом чужеземного солнца, нарисованного красным мячиком на снежном полотне. Голос Савады остановил его на пороге; он уже натянул одеяло по самые глаза и моргал оттуда по-птичьи.  
– Если ты не Оракул, то кто?  
Дино помедлил, держась за ручку двери.  
– А ты расскажешь, что на самом деле случилось в академии Коа?  
Савада заморгал еще чаще, потом одеяло на его губах затряслось, и он вдруг расплакался. Как-то невыносимо тихо и обиженно, как зверь, которому не хватило еды. Как ребенок, чью любимую игрушку разбили вдребезги. Как оракул, впервые предвидевший смерть.  
– Ладно, – сказал Дино, – ладно.  
Захлопнул дверь, отгородив их от пустой черной тишины за гранью, сел обратно на кровать и прижал к себе всхлипывающего Саваду вместе с одеялом.

***  
Контуры комнаты все время плыли, но Фран увлеченно менял диоптрии в воображаемых очках, стараясь найти точку, в которой желаемое точно наложится на действительное и даст четкие линии. Батарея под подоконником была плотно обмотана грязной тряпкой, бывшим полотенцем, набрякшим от воды. То и дело на свисающем конце набухала капля и грузно падала вниз, пол под ней уже тоже вспух, и вода собралась во внушительную лужу. Фран, подобрав ноги, чтобы вода до них не добралась, пялился в окно, где в густом тумане ходили большие лупоглазые рыбы и проплывали невнятные силуэты – животные всегда удавались ему лучше людей.  
– Чего ты добиваешься? – нервно спросил Мукуро, открывая глаза на соседней кровати.  
– Телепатам показаны монотонные тренировки, это способствует душевному равновесию. Вы что, не слушаете профессора И-Пин? – голос прозвучал глухо и заунывно, будто туман замедлил звуки. Наверняка движения тоже вышли бы медленными, как покачивающиеся водоросли.  
– Равновесию? – переспросил Мукуро, и туман атаковал мгновенно: сгустился в маленькую космически плотную точку и клещом впился Франу в шею. Мир исчез, замер за мгновение до большого взрыва. И Франа вышвырнуло в реальность.  
– Больно вообще-то, – пожаловался Фран, поглаживая ранку. Мукуро лежал на своей кровати, драматично закрывая рукой глаза и лоб.  
– Не смей соваться в мое ментальное поле, у меня мигрень от твоих влажных фантазий.  
– Вы специально так сказали, да? Чтобы меня смутить? – Фран тоскливо шмыгнул носом. – А думаете, мне приятно сидеть тут два часа, пока вы с ней наговоритесь?  
Хром Докуро поселили на другом этаже, вместе с девочками, и как бы Фран ни надеялся, души погибших телепатов не тронули ее. Возможно, они просто приняли ее за свою, потому что живой эту Хром с рыбьим лицом назвать было нельзя. Пока они с Мукуро поднимались в свою комнату, Фран даже спросил, где взять такие большие монеты, чтобы положить ей на глаза, когда она наконец умрет, вряд ли она здесь у них выживет больше недели. А ведь если не положить, Харон не перевезет ее через Стикс, и тогда она вернется, а у Франа совсем нет на это денег. Мукуро отвесил ему подзатыльник и скрылся за ментальным щитом на несколько часов. Конечно, он разговаривал с ней, своей новой любимицей.  
– Фран, – предупреждающе произнес Мукуро.  
– Вы уже показали ей, что у вас под щитом? – Мукуро яростно взглянул на Франа одним глазом из-под руки. Фран понял: – А говорили, это интимный процесс. Кому вы еще показывали?  
– Мое терпение на исходе, – сообщил Мукуро, убирая руку со лба.  
– Ударите меня, и я расскажу ей, что вижу ночью, когда вы спите, – шантаж Франу обычно удавался средне, зато к ментальным атакам он демонстрировал большой талант с самого раннего детства. И все же шантаж тоже следовало практиковать, Фран любил доводить преподавательские рекомендации до абсурда.  
– Тогда мне стоит убить тебя раньше, – Мукуро сел на кровати и наконец взглянул на Франа прямо. А затем поинтересовался очень серьезно: – Ты предпочитаешь виселицу или утопление? Только не гильотину – не хочу видеть твою голову на этом твоем столбе с подарками.  
– Завтра будет арена, вы пойдете? – спросил Фран без всякого перехода и поежился – вдруг похолодало, очень резко, как войти из жаркого дня в погреб. Все потому что неожиданно навалился вечер, будто в чашу весов добавили перо, и та резко ушла вниз. А вечер означал страхи – за стенами уже слышались беспокойные шорохи и иногда – стоны. Всякое беспокойство приходит, когда за окном темно. Расшатанные нервы телепатов рождали чудовищ каждую ночь, и Фран с самого детства ждал, что однажды к нему постучится вечный странник, барон Самди, и у него будет лицо самого Франа. Для телепата нет врага страшнее, чем он сам. Убежать можно от всего, кроме смерти с собственным лицом.  
– Возможно, – уклончиво ответил Мукуро и потянул к себе плед.  
– Будете ставить на новеньких?  
– Меня не интересуют эти игры для идиотов.  
В комнату постучали, три коротких сильных удара. Фран сжался и попросил в колени: – Не открывайте, – но Мукуро уже распахнул дверь. Кровавая тень метнулась от порога вглубь коридора. Наверное, Мукуро ее вообще не заметил – в воображении Франа под кроватью все еще жили предполагаемые монстры.  
– Не к нам, – с каким-то разочарованием проговорил Мукуро и повернул ключ.  
– А Бьякуран говорит, ставить нужно на вас, – зачем-то сказал Фран.  
– Глупо с его стороны, – бросил Мукуро мрачно и явно ушел в себя. А через минуту на его губах появилась легкая улыбка – и Фран твердо решил разобраться с ядами, чем-то же намазали губы Джульетты, чтобы поцелуй получился смертельным, или это были губы Ромео, Фран не помнил точно. В общем, все умерли, в этом он был уверен.


	5. Chapter 5

Про старый амбар – бывший боевой полигон, заброшенный еще в девяностые, – знали все. Невозможно было не знать о том, как студенты шляются туда в сумерках, пробираясь по кустам, и о черных мешках, которые оттуда выносят на рассвете, но в академии Эстранео поощрялся естественный отбор. Коменданты патрулировали лениво, попасться мог только полный идиот. Дино вел Саваду из тени в тень, воображая себя сопротивленцем «Гарибальдийской бригады» в тылу нацистского кордона, они будто готовились свергнуть Муссолини, хотя Савада трусил по-страшному и вздрагивал от каждого окрика, от каждого луча прожектора, обрашивающего дорогу.  
В амбаре творился ад. Гудели и крошились бетонные перекрытия, звенел металл; ад завлекал и отравлял кровь жестоким азартом, предчувствием гибели и торжеством жизни. Амбар уходил ввысь и вглубь, от пола над подвалом остались только куски бетона, чудом державшиеся на железной арматуре – эта своеобразная трибуна претенциозно звалась «ложей». Внизу велись бои, а наверху делались сумасшедшие ставки. Новички осторожничали, проигрывая завтраки и ужины, но самые отчаянные играли на целые годы добровольного рабства, а самые ушлые – на контрабанду из большого мира. Занзас никогда не ставил ни на своих, ни на чужих. Скуало – только на своих. Зато честь открывать первый тотализатор сейчас принадлежала Луссурии – он умел раззадорить даже мертвеца, а потом щедрой рукой раздавал ставки обратно. Рабство и чужие жизни были ему не нужны.  
Занзас, без которого, как еврейская свадьба без семи благословений, не обходился ни один бой, восседал в центральной ложе, окруженный свитой. Возле Скуало отирался высокий японец – Дино никак не мог запомнить его длинное японское имя, да и лицо не очень-то запоминалось, слишком уж правильным оно было, гладким каким-то, как у манекена в магазине спортивной одежды. Луссурия взял под крылышко второго молодого берсерка; тот выглядел поживее, уже азартно за кого-то болел. Дино махнул ему, и берсерк пылко замахал в ответ.  
– Ты только не высовывайся, – предупредил Дино, пробираясь вместе с Савадой вдоль трибуны. Тот, натыкаясь на чужие локти, бесконечно извинялся на ломаной смеси японского и итальянского. – Оракулам здесь не очень-то рады. Мешают делать честные ставки, сам понимаешь.  
– Нахер ты этого отброса притащил? – рявкнул Занзас, едва завидев их. – Мне припадочные не нужны, убери его!  
– Он останется и будет смотреть, – возразил Дино твердо. – Ему полезно. И вообще, лучше подвинься, твоя задница уже за троих расселась.  
Некоторое время они буравили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами, пока не вмешался Луссурия:  
– Ладно, ей-богу, двум ослам на одном мосту не разойтись, – и не встал, уступая Дино место. Занзас хмыкнул, будто взведенное ружье внутри него дало осечку, но Дино это больше не волновало: он искал Мукуро. Искал взглядом, мыслями, пробираясь по топкому болоту чужого бессознательного, где бурлила смертельная жижа – всеобщей жажды, единого стремления, будто метеоритный дождь из тысячи полыхающих камней, готовых разорвать на куски одну цель; потому что Мукуро не был частью этого сознания, он всегда был песчинкой, вкрапившейся в мягкое брюхо чужого единства, чтобы после гибели моллюска стать жемчужиной. Найти его было нетрудно – конечно, он не толкался вместе со всеми. Мукуро предпочитал балансировать над пропастью, на своем излюбленном месте – ржавой балке, которая уцелела в развалившемся полу и теперь торчала далеко в середину амбара. Бои разворачивались под его ногами – зачем нужна бездна, если не смотреть ей прямо в глаза? Мукуро смотрел, и тонкая белая шея сияла из-под ворота пиджака, как у гейш на старых японских гравюрах. Казалось, задумайся он еще сильнее – и мысли станут такими тяжелыми, что голова оторвется и покатится трофеем в руки победителю.  
Пришел все-таки. Не обещал, но пришел. Под грудиной защекотало, сердце вдруг стало угловатым и больно царапнуло кадык. Дино ждал, что Мукуро почувствует его взгляд и тоже посмотрит, но Мукуро отвлекался только на Франа, который топтался возле балки, у самого края трибуны, и наверняка нудел. Внизу кто-то из телекинетиков проломил энергетический щит другого и под треск берцовых костей медленно ставил противника на колени. За ними, расслабленно привалившись к стене, прямо с арены наблюдал Бельфегор – комендант общежития берсерков.  
– Скучно, – зевнул Занзас и повысил голос. – Кто следующий? Кто-нибудь повеселее мешка с мусором выйдет сегодня?!  
Бельфегор брезгливо ступил в пятна крови от незадачливого гладиатора, которого только что унесли. Ему вообще-то нельзя было сюда: патрульных комендантов на территории проверяли каждый час, и если кого-нибудь не находили – он получал серьезный выговор. Если бы из выговоров и предупреждений, полученных Бельфегором, можно было сплести веревку, может, наконец-то получилось бы сдержать его безумие.  
На мгновение возникла заминка, но потом кто-то крикнул:  
– Пусть новички выходят!  
И по амбару немедленно прокатилось: «Даешь новичков!»  
– Точно, новичков! – поддержал Скуало. – Ямамото, пойдешь?  
Савада всполошился:  
– Им нельзя, Дино-сан! Мы так никогда не сражались!  
– Новички, новички! – голосила толпа.  
– Это же самоубийство…  
– Выходите!  
– Смотри, малыш, – Луссурия, как всегда, исчезал вникуда и теперь появился из ниоткуда, опустил на плечо Савады ладонь – настолько же чугунную, насколько мягким был его голос. Савада ощутимо просел. – Кажется, один из твоих друзей все-таки решил себя показать. Какой молодец! Жить в тени других безопасно, но бесполезно. Поставлю на него, он хорошенький.  
Внизу действительно нарисовался второй силуэт. Дино мгновенно его узнал: это был тот самый мальчик, который едва не подрался со Скуало еще вчера, на плацу. Он разглядывал Бельфегора с такой же ненавистью, с какой Дино вчера, и молчал. Казалось, эта ненависть питает его энергию, заряжает само дыхание бешеной силой, казалось, вот-вот прорвется паром из кипящего чайника – да это же транс, вдруг сообразил Дино. Раздражение вводит его в боевой транс, делающий берсерков неуязвимым.  
– Это Хибари-сан, – сказал Савада упавшим голосом. – Он самый сильный из нас. Вся академия его боялась. Если он убьет господина коменданта…  
– Тогда хоть зевать перестанем, – огрызнулся Скуало. – Захлопнись, пацан, дай посмотреть!

Сражения Фран никогда не любил, но таскался за Мукуро на бои, просто потому что сидеть в корпусе в одиночестве было тоскливо и потому что все же приятно, когда бьют не тебя. Не то чтобы Франа когда-то били, но воображение часто рисовало ему сцены, где он обороняется от десятка нападающих. Зачастую они походили на гигантских улиток с глазами на тонких усиках или ожившую школьную форму. Однажды на него и вовсе напало истекающее молочной жижей ризотто. Фран никогда к нему не притрагивался и никак не мог взять в толк, почему оно настроено так мстительно. Главным всегда было защитить от неожиданного противника голову. Если бы правила школы позволяли, Фран непременно ходил бы в мотоциклетном шлеме или с подушкой на голове на случай непредвиденного нападения. Но приходилось оставаться беззащитным.  
Фран осторожно попробовал ногой балку. Множество этих торчащих балок нависали прямо над импровизированным амфитеатром, где проходили бои, но никто, кроме Мукуро, не использовал их как партерное кресло. Внизу полным ходом шло сражение. Мукуро выглядел скучающим и болтал ногой, и Фран никак не мог сосредоточиться на арене. Люди на ней казались далекими, а маятник ноги – важным и увлекательным. Чья-то порванная футболка, красная, словно призыв к революции, то и дело мелькала на фоне, развевалась оборванной пленкой. И Фран все думал, что кино совсем плохое и что как-то же Мукуро туда влез, что возможно, если представить себя тяжелой каплей, можно соскользнуть к нему, а если улиткой – то проползти.  
– А вы не падаете? – Франу хотелось поддержки, какого-то ободрения. Вечное желание недолюбленных детей.  
Внизу что-то случилось, и зал накрыло звуковой волной, так что балка завибрировала под ногой. Фран немедленно отступил на безопасную трибуну.  
– Ты вообще не смотришь? – Мукуро повернулся резко, разгоряченным, будто Фран отвлек его от драки. Тут же вернул себе скучающий вид и перестал болтать ногой. Фран удивленно взглянул на арену: красные проиграли. Если только не размножились на несколько маленьких яростных воинов. Нет, для яростных они выглядят слишком спокойными, прямо мертвенно спокойными и разрозненными, так что…  
– Красные всегда проигрывают. Потом пол от них оттирать… – Фран пожал плечами и поморщился.  
– Не ставь на красное, – Мукуро снова равнодушно уставился на арену.  
– А вас не раздражает, что он все время смотрит?  
В тусклом электрическом свете голова Дино Каваллоне казалась золотой. Он действительно смотрел, пялился, не переставая, будто вокруг не было ничего интереснее сидящего, как птица на ветке, Мукуро. Каваллоне заметил Франа и улыбнулся. Франу пришлось показать ему язык.  
– Меня раздражает, что ты все время болтаешь, – мрачно бросил Мукуро.  
– Вы можете внушить ему, будто упали, – задумчиво посоветовал Фран. – Или вы тоже не можете? Я вот не могу. У него интересный щит, да? Такой… зеркальный. Я вижу в нем улитку, и у нее ужасные глаза. У меня же не такие?  
– Такие.  
– Значит, тоже не можете, – Фран вздохнул, а на арене появился Бельфегор. Встал, поигрывая ножиком, наклонил голову в ожидании, и Фран наконец заинтересовался. – А вы уже целовались?  
– Новичков! – закричали с трибун. – Новичков! – рявкнул Скуало так, что уши заложило.  
Внизу появилась чья-то черная голова. Фран не успел запомнить всех, кого привезли, и называл их просто «чужие».  
От «чужого» исходила нездоровая ненависть, Фран – со слабыми способностями к эмпатии – видел ее клубящимся темным облаком. Чужой молниеносно вынул из воздуха странные палки – Фран не представлял, где он мог держать их до этого – и замер в стойке. Фран отчего-то напрягся и, мимолетно вспомнив об улитке, распластался по балке животом и прополз вперед, чтобы лучше видеть. Но видеть было нечего. Он даже не успел заметить, что произошло. Мгновение – и Бельфегор остался лежать в красном, а чужой вдруг взглянул наверх, прямо на Мукуро.  
– Хотите, я в него плюну? – спросил Фран, но Мукуро ничего не ответил.

– Ну вот, теперь и я пойду, – вдруг сказал Ямамото и решительно выпрямился. – Только у меня нет оружия.  
Скуало смерил его долгим, зубастым взглядом, а потом веско потянул из ножен свой меч. Студентам не позволялось носить оружие во внеучебное время, но никакие приказы директора и скрижали с заповедями богов не заставили бы Скуало прийти сюда безоружным. И никакие боги не заставили бы Скуало расстаться с мечом – проще было отрубить всю руку, чем разжать пальцы. Чтобы Скуало вот так вручил драгоценный клинок какому-то мальчишке… Луссурия всплеснул руками, явно сомневаясь в здоровье его рассудка:  
– Милый, ну сломает же!  
– Пусть идет, – Скуало хмурился. – Бери, пацан. Опозоришь мой меч – я тебе им голову снесу, понял?  
– Понял, – легко согласился Ямамото и вдруг согнулся в поклоне, принимая оружие по-азиатски церемонно, даже трепетно. – Спасибо, сэнсэй.  
Занзас постучал пальцем по виску, но промолчал.  
– Ты ему веришь? – тихо спросил Дино, пока Ямамото спускался вниз.  
– Да какая разница, – отозвался Скуало с угрюмым, нервозным сомнением в голосе. – Хочу посмотреть, как учат драться самураев.  
Ямамото встал посреди арены, задрав руку с обнаженным клинком, как рыцарь перед дуэлью. Занзас издевательски хрюкнул, но Луссурия только покачал головой. Дино все пропустил, он смотрел, как уходит Мукуро, легко балансируя над пропастью, словно акробат на цирковом канате. Сердце упало: они так и не перекинулись ни словом. Мукуро даже взглядом его не удостоил, хотя позавчера намекал, что будет ждать – неужели Дино померещилось? Еще один вечер потерян; времени почему-то оставалось все меньше, господь переворачивал песочные часы вселенной все быстрее, и вот уже они отсчитывали не месяцы, а недели. На трибунах поднялась шумиха: на арену вышел Гокудера. С сигаретой, вызывающе зажатой в зубах, и руками глубоко в карманах.  
– Что он умеет? – спросил Цуна. Дино пожал плечами.  
– Все понемногу.  
Гокудера владел телекинезом, но мог создавать слабое пламя – как раз хватало, чтобы прикурить, – и иногда баловался внушениями. Природа одарила его всем сразу, но блестящих успехов Гокудера так ни в чем и не достиг. Сквозь его ментальные щиты, прозрачные и хрупкие, видно было каждый оголенный нерв в его теле. Ямамото поклонился.  
– Окажешь мне честь?  
– Чего говоришь? Подпалить тебе шерсть? – Гокудера фыркнул и выплюнул сигарету, вместо нее доставая динамитную шашку. Ямамото вдруг улыбнулся – потерянно и вежливо.  
– Прости, я, кажется, не совсем понял…  
– Заткнись и защищайся, – оборвал его Гокудера и щелчком пальцев запалил фитиль.  
Первую же шашку Ямамото разрубил на лету – а за ней вторую, и третью, и еще несколько. Они закружили по арене, как стервятники вокруг одного трупа; Ямамото двигался легко и плавно, клинок сверкал, разрезая воздух, но почему-то не нападал – только оборонялся. Не нападал и Гокудера. Ему ничего не стоило остановить меч одной только мыслью, скрутить его в бесполезную железяку, а потом свернуть Ямамото шею, ведь это была очень глупая драка – грубая сила против телекинеза, и никто не хотел начинать ее первым. Видно было, что Гокудера злится все больше, даже пламя в его ладонях разгорелось ярче. Наконец пошла ударная волна, но Ямамото с ловкостью обезьяны перекатился в сторону и тут же опять вскочил на ноги.  
– Блядство, – сказал Занзас, а потом крикнул: – Эй, отброс! Ты вообще умеешь что-нибудь?! Какой раз на тебя смотрю – опять дерешься, как баба!  
Гокудера замер. Его ноздри раздулись, а на щеках вспыхнули неровные красные пятна. Ямамото замер вместе с ним в нелепой позе, с мечом наперевес и удивленно подняв глаза.  
– Ты бы лучше за своей бабой последил, – хрипло сказал Гокудера. – Какой раз на тебя смотрю – опять оба на трибуне жопы давите, а на арену выйти ссыте.  
Повисла тишина, а потом все случилось очень быстро: никто не успел остановить Занзаса, в долю секунды собравшего в кулаке сгусток пламени, жгучего, как лава в жерле вулкана, – и оно ринулось на Гокудеру военной торпедой. Савада завизжал. Дино схватил его за голову, пытаясь уберечь от чужого гнева; а там внизу Ямамото совершил прыжок, достойный гепарда. Он рухнул на пол вместе с Гокудерой, укрывая его собой, и пламя ударилось о лезвие меча, с ослепительной вспышкой разбивая его на осколки и брызги расплавленного металла.  
– Сука! – заорал Скуало.  
Гокудера еще мгновение лежал, оглушенный падением, потом завырывался и сбросил с себя Ямамото. В таком бешенстве Дино его еще никогда не видел; хотя это было ерундой по сравнению с бешенством Скуало, который лишился своего меча. Но Ямамото, похоже, было плевать на обоих: он сидел на полу с пустой рукоятью в кулаке, смотрел на Гокудеру и глупо улыбался. Его лицо вдруг перестало походить на манекен.  
– Как долбоебы самураи твои дерутся, – подытожил Занзас.  
– Он же победил, да? Ямамото, – робко спросил Цуна, когда решился наконец глянуть вниз.  
Дино со стоном плюхнулся обратно на пол. Это было полнейшее фиаско.

Мукуро молчал до конца вечера, хотя вопросы у Франа не заканчивались. И заговорил, только когда темная туша корпуса телепатов открыла светящийся рот, и они с Мукуро вошли в него.  
– Так вы уже целовались? – снова спросил Фран, глядя в сторону, пока они шли по длинному коридору.  
– Не упоминай при мне Дино Каваллоне, – сказал Мукуро зло.  
– Я вообще-то про вашу новую любимицу, – мрачнеть дальше было некуда, но Франу удалось добавить в свой тон свежие нотки отчаяния.  
– Да какого черта тебя это волнует? – Мукуро вспылил, и толкнул дверь в комнату так, что она с силой ударилась о стену, вызвав резонанс по всему этажу – телепаты чувствительны ко всякому ночному шуму.  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы мой первый поцелуй был с вами, – выпалил Фран, садясь на кровать. Свет не включали, и Мукуро опустился на соседнюю кровать неясным черным силуэтом. – Так что, надеюсь, до этого вы наберете достаточно опыта. А то будете стоять, как дурак, и я ничему не научусь.  
Даже в темноте было заметно, как это новое знание поразило Мукуро. Он сидел несколько секунд, затем вцепился в переносицу, наконец прикрыл глаза ладонью, выдохнул, и произнес ровно, будто запустил внутренний метроном:  
– Хром будет работать с нами. Будь добр, установи с ней контакт. Завтра я хочу видеть вас в связке.


	6. Chapter 6

Хибари проснулся от удушья. Во сне он любовался звездами на горе Такао, и обитающие там призрачные руки оонадэ хватали его за одежду, пока вдруг не схватили за горло. Но потом оказалось, что на груди у него сидит обмотанный бинтами ёкай без лица – только с большим острозубым ртом. Хибари немедленно ударил. Ёкай в ответ вцепился когтями.  
– Покидать спальни после отбоя запрещено, – сказал Хибари и ударил опять. Внезапное пробуждение нарушило его распорядок сна, поэтому тело еще плохо слушалось. Ёкай разразился мерзким смехом.  
– Я комендант, мне все можно!  
Хибари проснулся окончательно и сообразил: откуда в чужой стране ёкаи? Это обычный враг. Хибари совсем недавно избил его до смерти на арене, но враг оказался живучим, как таракан. Тараканов Хибари ненавидел еще больше, чем травоядных. Тараканы всегда нападали в темноте, исподтишка, боясь честной драки.  
– А ты – маленький выскочка! – продолжал шипеть враг. – Думаешь, так легко со мной справишься?! Я тебя порежу в клочки!  
Острые жала впились Хибари под ребра, и он пришел в транс моментально. Они рухнули с кровати, покатились, сцепившись – враг метил ножом в горло, Хибари бил не глядя, молча, коленями в живот, головой об пол, пока наконец не достал локтем до лица. Хрустнула кость, и сверху закапало горячее. Враг схватился ладонью за нос; кровь потекла между пальцами, заливая Хибари глаза.  
– Сволочь! – гнусаво вскрикнул враг. – Как ты посмел пролить благородную кровь?! Опять!  
Его рот перекосился в омерзительной гримасе то ли счастья, то ли ужаса, все тело трясло – накрывало психотическим трансом. Наконец-то можно драться на равных, понял Хибари, и сообщил:  
– Ты все испачкал. Сдохни.  
Собрал все силы и отшвырнул врага. Враг ударился о стену, оставляя трещины в штукатурке. Порча школьного имущества. По сломанной кости за каждую трещину. Хибари поднял тонфа. Враг вытащил из кармана целый веер ножей, и сквозь слипшуюся от крови челку наконец заблестели упоением его глаза.  
Когда все закончилось, Хибари вытолкал тело в коридор и рухнул обратно на кровать, не сменив пижаму. Нарушать расписание было нельзя – до утреннего звонка еще оставалось время, а душ можно принять перед завтраком, поэтому Хибари уснул быстро, как камень.  
За завтраком царила раздражающая суматоха. Комендант общежития берсерков не пришел. Его место боязливо пустовало – никто не хотел связываться с местным корольком, если тот соизволит явиться в последний момент. Хибари молча сел на пустой стул, игнорируя возражения. Настоящий комендант должен безукоснительно соблюдать правила, иметь холодный рассудок и быть сильнее всех. Все было очевидно и справедливо, и Хибари был доволен.  
Кажется, руководство школы тоже было справедливым, потому что назначение на должность коменданта Хибари получил в тот же день после обеда.

Закат потух, как мимолетная жизнь бабочки-поденки, жизнь Хибари тоже вступила в новый цикл, а на Эстранео опустились сумерки. Фонари здесь горели не так. Другие стандарты освещения. Хибари поставил мысленную галочку, чтобы позже непременно заняться этой проблемой: слепых пятен на его территории быть не должно. Длинная тень накрыла круг от фонаря – всего лишь летучая мышь. Хибари не привык к такой тишине, в Японии он этого не замечал, но все вокруг было живым: ночные цикады, птицы, шелест листвы, мерный стук фонтана содзу из сада камней. А здесь даже мыши летали бесшумно.  
Хибари вышел на обход Эстранео в первый раз, и вечер должен был сложиться идеально. А идеальный обход – это пойманные нарушители. Никто в этой школе больше не будет нарушать дисциплину. Даже летучие мыши.  
Хибари свернул за угол интуитивно, и непроглядная темнота залила глаза, но хорошему воину не нужно зрение, чтобы видеть:  
– Я тебя слышу, – произнес Хибари и безошибочно повернулся на звук. Первый нарушитель. Хибари накрыло трансом, как накрывает возбуждением: болезненно и сладко.  
– Очень жаль, – отозвался нарушитель с фальшивой печалью и нервным смешком. Хибари атаковал. От предчувствия опасности зрение вернулось. Силуэт, совсем немного темнее стены, стоял вовсе не там, где прошли тонфа. Обескураживающий промах.  
– Ходить после отбоя запрещено, – отчеканил Хибари и снова атаковал.  
– А ты смешной, Хибари Кё-ёя, – произнес силуэт и оказался простой тенью. Сам нарушитель стоял прямо позади и улыбался. Хибари узнал его сразу, а возненавидел еще на подпольных боях.  
– Ты будешь наказан, – Хибари атаковал в третий раз. Как ловить руками воздух. Фонарь за углом решил, что следующей сцене понадобится цензура, и погас.  
– Не тобой, – произнес нарушитель, а затем добавил интимно и мягко, словно шепот в ухо возлюбленной: – На колени.  
Мир вокруг померк, и голова взорвалась болью, затрещала, словно стена под осадным орудием, и сложилась, просто пала без боя. И Хибари тоже упал. На холодную влажную от росы землю, будто недолетевшее ядро, бесполезный обломок.  
– Ты думаешь, Хибари Кёя, – из-за грохота внутри слышно было плохо, – что меня остановит какой-то стандартный щит? Это просто смешно, – нарушитель действительно засмеялся и дернул Хибари за волосы, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Хибари не испытывал такой обжигающей ненависти прежде. Это был мгновенный импринтинг. Он знал, чувствовал, что навсегда. Но ничего не мог сделать, даже закрыть глаза. Потому что Рокудо Мукуро не хотел этого. – Ты податливый, как масло, и потому тобой легко управлять, – Мукуро говорил тихо, зло, многословно, с привкусом извращенного удовольствия. Упивающийся властью отморозок. – И потому ты станешь их марионеткой. А в остальном ты слаб и бесполезен. Я мог бы убить тебя прямо сейчас или заставить вылизывать мои сапоги, но я оставлю тебя здесь, чтобы всю последующую жизнь ты помнил о моем милосердии.  
Рука в волосах исчезла, и Хибари уткнулся в землю лбом. Он не мог даже повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, как этот ублюдок уходит. И тяжело двинулся, только когда восходящее солнце придало ему сил. Несколько часов с собой – страшное оружие. Когда Хибари смог подняться – будто весь мир навалился на плечи, и он не смог его удержать – рассвет сказал ему только одно: сёгунат пал, и прежняя жизнь вместе с ним.

***  
Реборн знал все и обо всех. Его голова была набита чужими секретами, как египетский саркофаг – мумиями. Распечатай дверь – и древние проклятия обрушатся на тебя песком и пеплом.  
Поэтому когда наутро Хибари Кёя объявился у него на пороге, Реборн ничуть не удивился.  
– Получил? – спросил он насмешливо, поправляя шляпу. – Ну садись.  
Хибари сел. Видно было, как его одновременно душат желание не находиться здесь и желание получить свое. Реборн начал мерно колотить по столу кончиками пальцев, и Хибари вперился в его руку холодными узкими глазами, как кошка наблюдает за блестящим фантиком.  
– Мне нужен щит, – сказал он наконец. Именно это Реборн ожидал услышать.  
У всех новичков из академии Коа оказались одинаковые щиты – стандартные, простые, как «Аве Мария», закрывающие их глухие и тихие ментальные поля сталью. Смахивало на кустарную работу одного и того же мастера, привыкшего лепить горшки. Это сразу показалось Реборну и Тимотео странным: как дети вообще выживали там, с такой жалкой видимостью защиты? Сталь можно пробить, расплавить, разрезать, смять в кулаке, как бумагу. Студенты Эстранео начинали выстраивать свои щиты с первого курса, изобретательно и планомерно, и к старшему курсу вдоль сложнейших конструкций можно было бродить неделями, ломая голову, как попасть внутрь. Реборн был сторонником индивидуального подхода.  
– Похвально, – одобрил он и принял расслабленную позу. Хибари, наоборот, напрягся только больше: ему претило всякое одобрение. – Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я махну волшебной палочкой – и все появится? Делать придется самому.  
Реборн замолчал, дожидаясь вопроса. Хибари следовало научить задавать вопросы, пока кто-нибудь окончательно не сломал его хрупкую, склеенную кровью вселенную, в которой он всегда прав. Хибари очевидно мучился и страдал; Реборн ждал и получал удовольствие. Борьба закончилась тем, что Хибари все-таки выдавил без вопросительной интонации:  
– Как.  
– Могу дать подсказку, – согласился Реборн и без предупреждения захватил Хибари в свое ментальное поле, накрыв им холодную комнату.  
Лезвие гильотины было мирно, даже приглашающе поднято над плахой. Теперь Реборн видел Хибари изнутри, по ту сторону – замершего в злобной растерянности, с воображаемым оружием в руках.  
– Можешь войти, – щедро предложил Реборн. Хибари сделал первый шаг, и гильотина ожила. Лезвие упало, со свистом рассекая воздух, метнулось обратно, обманчиво затихло, а потом снова упало. Еще раз. Еще. Еще. Ментальное окно то закрывалось, то открывалось, как мамы играют с детьми в «ку-ку». Реборну нравились всякие детские игры – бесконечный источник вдохновения для манипуляций с сознанием.  
– Ну, что стоишь? Вперед!  
Хибари прыгнул и атаковал. Гильотина захлопнулась, кроша выставленное оружие в мелкие брызги. Хибари упал и покатился, прижимая к себе руку. Реборн выкинул его обратно в реальность пинком.  
В реальности Хибари тяжело дышал и смотрел яростно, но по-прежнему молчал.  
– Начни с самоанализа, – посоветовал Реборн чуть-чуть благосклоннее. – Подумай, чего хочешь для своих врагов. Загадок? Страданий? Мгновенной смерти?  
Хибари опустил голову: невооруженным взглядом видно было, что он уходит с грани боевого транса и погружается обратно в себя.  
– Не видеть, – коротко ответил он после длинного молчания. – Раздражает.  
Реборн усмехнулся.  
– Тогда тебе нужен очень-очень большой щит, Хибари Кёя.

***

В благословенной тьме и тишине Хибари погрузил руки в густую глину. Где-то за окном беззвучно билась летучая мышь, но он больше не обращал на это внимания. Первый кирпич вышел тяжелым и кривоватым. Хибари хлопал его ладонью с одной стороны, потом с другой, пока не остался доволен результатом. Это было медитативное, приятное занятие. Никто ему не мешал.  
Потом Хибари вообразил печь. Раздулись тяжелые меха, распахнулась дверца, изнутри дохнуло адским жаром. Где-то в самой глубине ему вдруг померещилось лицо Рокудо Мукуро, которое горело в огне и хохотало. Хибари сунул кирпич ему прямо в смеющийся рот и закрыл дверцу, с удовольствием глядя, как сыплются искры. Огонь то и дело норовил погаснуть, но Хибари раздражался – и меха снова начинали нагнетать воздух.  
К утру, прежде чем вернуться разумом в окаменевшее тело на кровати, прежде чем его глаза выкатились обратно из-под век, Хибари заложил первый кирпич будущей неприступной стены.


	7. Chapter 7

Сначала Франу показалось, что он заснул. И во сне к нему стучится морской прибой, откроешь дверь – а там океан бесконечной блестящей гладью у ног. И пенистая вязь облизывает ботинки и зовет за собой, словно он заснул в своем маленьком старом доме среди вечных холмов под звуки бабушкиной сказки и она причудливо перетечет в сон, где давно затонувший парусник приплывет с горизонта прямо под окно и заберет на борт. И так хотелось уйти за ним и никогда не возвращаться в виноградные холмы со скучными овечьими облаками. Хотелось распахнуть окно настежь, чтобы океан наконец поглотил его, чтобы заунывные песни китов повели его на самое дно. Их, этих китов, было так нестерпимо жалко, и у каждого – своя печальная история. О потерянном фрегате, чья команда бьется с вечным штормом, но никогда не придет на берег; о раненой чайке, ищущей гнездо, – ее проглотит большой морской окунь; о мертвой тишине в японском саду, где в идеальном молчании лежат тела учеников, океан омывает их, и пена становится розовой, как сладкая вата, и мачтами высятся над волнами выжившие.  
– Не очень-то красиво так делать, – расстроился Фран и взял себя в руки. Китовая песня зазвучала виновато и вновь позвала за собой, скромно и едва слышно объясняя – не словами, какими-то набором образов, хаотичных, но интуитивно понятных, – что Мукуро-сама просил установить связь. Фран уныло закрыл глаза и позволил океану сомкнуться над головой.  
Вода тут же залилась ему в нос, но это уже не имело значения. В ментальном поле Франу не нужно было дышать. Там вообще ничего не нужно было делать, потому что кроме космического вакуума, где ни воздуха, ни звуков, ни ориентиров, там ничего не было. Только пустота, вечная равнодушная смерть. И любой вошедший должен был просто умереть от скуки, – так говорил Мукуро. Фран жутко обижался и планировал месть. Когда-нибудь потом. А сейчас он покорно тонул, погружался на дно, пока киты не утихли и темнота не стала абсолютной. Ментальный щит Хром оказался удивительно похож на его собственный, за тем только исключением, что все здесь было живым и страшным. Просто невидимым. Темнота скрывала монстров, они дышали в спину и грузно ворочались где-то рядом. Здесь можно было блуждать, пока не умрешь от страха и не забудешь, как выглядит реальный мир. Что-то тронуло Франа сзади, он вздрогнул от ужаса и повернулся, чтобы столкнуться с пустыми плошками глаз, сверкающими из темноты, как фонари.  
– Простите, – под глазами обнаружился рот, а потом и вся тщедушная фигурка Хром отделилась от темноты.  
– Вы там все в своей Японии больные, да? – обиженно произнес Фран, отступая назад и стараясь успокоиться. – Вот я скажу кому-нибудь, и тебя отправят в рай. Посидишь там пару недель, а мне за хорошее поведение дадут двойной десерт.  
Раем шутливо называли одиночный изолятор за слепящий яркий свет, направленный со всех сторон на узника, душеспасительные беседы, транквилизаторы несколько раз в день и за то, что возвращались из рая прилежными ангелами, уважающими правила школы.  
Хром непонимающе моргнула и потупила взгляд.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо, – попросила она с отчаянием и кротостью. – Я вовсе не хотела…  
Она замялась, и Франу стало еще обиднее, а потом – немного совестно, Хром выглядела совершенно беззащитной.  
– Нужна ты мне, – буркнул Фран. – Ночью вообще-то нельзя выходить. Даже если тебя убили.  
Он полез в карман и с трудом вытащил карамельное яблоко, которое украл с лотка на своей мысленной ярмарке; оно липло к ткани и совершенно перепачкало ему руки, да еще помялось.  
– Вот, – многозначительно сказал он, вручая яблоко Хром. Оттолкнулся от дна, как лягушка отталкивается от листа, чтобы нырнуть, и поплыл к поверхности.  
Хром с красным ядовитым яблоком, сияющим дико и потусторонне сквозь густую темноту, осталась стоять, будто статуя со свечой в груди, и скоро исчезла из виду. Но теперь Фран всегда знал, где ее искать, пока яблоко совсем не стухнет.

Проснулся Фран безнадежно больным, как все тревожные подростки. Не из-за беспокойной ночи, а просто, так диктовало ему чувство прекрасного, красота должна быть безнадежной, иначе она недостаточно хороша. На самом деле, все было куда прозаичнее: Фран всегда мрачнел к четвергу. Второй год подряд на четверг выпадала индивидуальная тренировка. Она начинала маячить на горизонте уже в воскресенье, поэтому месса всегда проходила отлично, на ней Фран имел самый богоугодный печальный вид и старательно раскаивался во всех неблагопристойных поступках – прошлых, настоящих и будущих. И просил только одного: избавить его от тренировок. Но господь продолжал ниспосылать еженедельную кару, подтачивая веру в свое существование.  
– Ты мешаешь, – раздраженно объявил Мукуро. Фран замер на несколько секунд, а затем снова пошевелился, заставляя пружины кровати раскачаться до амплитуды скрипучего старого корабля в шторм. – Может, займешься чем-нибудь полезным?  
– Не могу, – скорбно объявил Фран. – Сегодня четверг.  
Мукуро взглянул мутно, с явным непониманием, и разом стала очевидна глубина его равнодушия и незаинтересованности. Шутка ли, целый год – а они делили комнату с самого сентября – пропускать мимо ушей еженедельные страдания Франа!  
– Ты выбрал его для мучительной смерти? – поинтересовался Мукуро буднично.  
– Не я.  
– Что?  
– Не я его выбрал, – с готовностью пояснил Фран, радостно замечая у Мукуро признаки подступающей мигрени.  
– Для мучительной смерти, – зачем-то уточнил Мукуро, и разговор рассыпался.  
– Грустно, – пожаловался Фран не к месту, теребя висящую на одной нитке пуговицу.  
– О, так сейчас я тебя развеселю, – произнес Мукуро и двинулся на Франа с такой яростью, что пришлось бежать. Он хотел сказать, что запугивать детей недостойно, что ночью он это припомнит, что вовсе ему и не страшно, что у Мукуро, кажется, разорвался сосуд в глазу, но был уже на улице. И пути назад не было.  
Солнце издевательски заливало мир вокруг, яростно зеленый и радостный каждым кузнечиком, всякой живой тварью. Фран уныло переставлял ноги и старался сочинить сценарий, который позволил бы ему не явиться на тренировку. Например, извержение неожиданного вулкана. Вот пыльное облако выплывает из-за главного корпуса и накрывает школу, и ученики задыхаются и бегут, словно тараканы, и тренировки больше не обязательны. Или вот если бы сказаться больным какой-нибудь страшной болезнью, впадать в летаргический сон или безумие, как оракулы – им-то можно на любом занятии имитировать видение и ничего не делать. А еще можно превратить свою голову в жабу и упрямо скакать в пруд, или поскользнуться и сломать лодыжку, или раздавить земляного червя и заразиться от него суперсилой делить себя. Тогда бы нелюбимая часть отправилась на тренировку, а любимая осталась лежать на кровати и извиваться. Но лава на каменных дорожках не обожгла его ног и великий потоп не погрузил школу под воду, что снова подтверждало, что если господь и существовал, то был к Франу неоправданно жесток.  
На пороге тренировочного зала Фран снова застыл, малодушно подумывая завернуть в медицинское крыло, но дверь распахнулась, а за ней стоял злой внимательный Реборн. Личный бессменный тренер телепатического корпуса.  
– Манну небесную ждешь? – спросил он, прожигая Франа взглядом. Бывало, слишком настойчивые мысли всплывали у Франа прямо поверх щита, что простительно для какого-нибудь берсерка, но совершенно недопустимо для телепата. Неужели так и случилось? Фран совсем расстроился и решил во что бы то ни стало умереть в муках. – Идиот, – констатировал Реборн и, схватив Франа за шиворот стальными пальцами, втолкнул его внутрь.  
Тренировка, конечно, была уже в разгаре, и Фран пропустил свою очередь. На арене, скромно положив руки на колени, сидела бессмысленная, как стекляшка, Хром (и зачем Мукуро такие, когда есть выбор!), а напротив нее в медитативной позе – преисполненный важности Генкши. Франа несколько раз хотели поселить с ним, но сочли Генкши слишком нервным для такого испытания. Будто существовали эмоционально нейтральные телепаты! Фран сел у края арены, привалившись к стене, и закрыл глаза, но смотреть за боем не хотелось. У телепатического сражения обыкновенно были временные ограничения, чтобы не длить его, пока один из противников не умрет от истощения или обезвоживания.  
Но это закончилось быстро. Полным триумфом Генкши, судя по состоянию Хром. Франу ужасно хотелось рассказать об этом Мукуро, открыть ему глаза на полную бесперспективность его новой любимицы! Генкши, однако, несмотря на победу, казался совершенно потерянным и не пышущим радостью победы. Фран хотел взглянуть на его ментальное поле, но тут его пребольно пнули в бок, что было чрезвычайно оскорбительно. Фран мгновенно переключился на нытье.  
– Вообще-то телепаты очень чувствительные физически, можно было просто позвать, – затянул он и получил еще тычок. Реборн не любил соплей.  
– Встал! – скомандовал он и взглядом указал на середину арены, где уже стоял, вежливо улыбаясь, его противник. Кикё как выпускник и отличник имел право на многое: например, отрастить волосы до плеч и взмахивать ими, считая себя неотразимым. Он примерно поклонился Франу, приложив руку к груди в знак искреннего пожелания удачи, и изящно опустился в позу лотоса. Как цветок с торчащим пестиком, – решил Фран и хихикнул. Но тут же вернулся к стратегии жалобного уныния, в которой оставался непревзойденным.  
– И как мне с ним сражаться? Он вообще-то скоро выпускается и почти класса А, а у меня только С. Вы хотите меня убить и все спланировали?  
– Сдохнешь – можешь не возвращаться, – рявкнул Реборн.  
– Я буду ласков. Как только ты сдашься, все закончится, – благодушно заверил Кикё.  
– Задача, – объявил Реборн, ставя между противниками ящичек с кодовым замком. – Открыть шкатулку. Начали!  
Фабрики выросли здесь совсем недавно, еще несколько лет назад на их месте были леса и болота, густые непроходимые чащи и тихие тенистые заводи. В одной такой заводи и родилась Кваква – красивая умная утка, гордость своих родителей. Она первой сошла в воду за матерью и первой встала на крыло, умела отличать манок охотника от настоящего зова и хорошую корягу – от трухлявой. Но человеческие технологии разрушили лесную идиллию, они загрязнили воздух и воду, из которой пропали вкусные водоросли, срубили деревья, так что на километры вокруг разлилось запустение. Уходить Кваква не хотела, она все еще помнила журчание маленького родного ручья и недвижимую темную воду пруда, где самое место для утят. Родная заводь держалась из последних сил, а Кваква упорствовала и ждала птенцов. У нее было целых восемь прекрасных яиц, зеленоватых, чтобы не сразу увидеть в траве, и бесценных. И даже когда отец Кики перестал прилетать, Кваква не сдалась!  
– Кики! Вернись! Кики! – отчаянно кричала Кваква. Но все было тщетно, никто не отзывался.  
– Не смей называть так своих уток! – услышал Фран и обрадовался.  
– Я же не виноват, что у кого-то такие глупые имена. Разве «Кикё» вообще имя? У меня вот нормальное. Ну, дурацкое, но нормальное же. Франсуа звучит, конечно, ужасно, но никто так меня не называет. Это потому что я француз, – объяснил Фран, теряясь в собственной логике.  
Пока Фран был занят речью, человечество успело эволюционировать. Фабрики сравнялись с землей, воды снова потекли чистые и прозрачные, а на месте промышленной пустыни воздвигся сад. Прекрасный, как любовь в рыцарских романах. Это было плохо. Это означало, что Кикё захватил нейтральное пространство своим ментальным полем и теперь игра пойдет по его правилам. Но не мог же Фран промолчать про имя! Кваква все еще была здесь, сад поглотил ее вместе с гнездом и умиротворяющим прудиком, где по вечерам грузные стрекозы качают длинные камышовые стрелы. Фран осторожно заглянул за куст и увидел заветные яйца, но появившаяся из ниоткуда Кваква ущипнула его за палец, стоило к ним потянуться.  
– Больно же! – вскрикнул Фран и отступил. В саду кто-то зашевелился. Охотники! – решил Фран и ринулся на яйца снова. Какой-то корень вылез прямо из-под ног, а затем весь сад загудел разбуженным ульем, ветви полезли Франу в глаза, оплели руки и ноги, лианы сдавили горло. Фран потерял контроль. Зазвучали далекие выстрелы, из каждой зеленой изгороди и из каждого густого куста взволнованно закричали утки, похожие на Квакву как близнецы, забились, будто пойманные в силки, а самые удачливые – взлетели, продолжая кружиться над гнездами, готовые броситься на вора. Лианы лишили Франа воздуха, но он вовремя вспомнил, что воздух в его мире не нужен вовсе, и продолжал биться, как муха в паутине.  
– Кваква, спасайся! Улетай! – и кричал так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Кикё появился из зарослей, словно местный леший, – во всяком случае, такие длинные зеленые волосы могли быть, по мнению Франа, только у болотного чудовища. Кваква бросилась и на него, а затем еще десятки уток единомоментно взмыли вверх, будто пули, и устремились к Кикё, рассекая его зеленые заросли, как масло. Предвечная рыба абсурда раскрыла рот и втянула в него все известные миры. Кикё, прикрываясь рукой, лихорадочно зашарил в гнезде, ломая яйца одно за другим, погружая пальцы в желтую жижу, пока наконец не нащупал в одном заветную табличку с кодом. Он победно поднял ее над головой, желток с нее капал прямо на болотную тину волос. А затем из всех беснующихся уток Кикё безошибочно выхватил Квакву.  
– Нет! Отпусти ее! У нее может быть еще много других гнезд! – закричал Фран, но Кваква уже повисла безвольным тельцем.  
Мир схлопнулся.  
Фран выпал в реальность, где Кикё уже крутил бочонки кодового замка. Внутри оказалась желтая резиновая утка.  
– Не так позорно, как я ожидал, – внезапно сказал Реборн, внимательно разглядывая шмыгающего носом Франа. Но ничто не могло излечить его боль от потери Кваквы. Даже изможденный вид Кикё, чья голова явно разрывалась от мигрени, был недостаточным утешением. Фран привык видеть противников в таком состоянии, в этом был его индивидуальный стиль – в изводящих мерных психических ударах. Вода рано или поздно точит камень, и у Франа было все время мира, чтобы однажды проточить землю насквозь и взглянуть сквозь дыру, как в телескоп.  
– Ужасно, – убито промямлил Фран и поплелся домой сквозь подступающие сумерки. В кустах то и дело ворочались толстые серые утки.

***  
Дино, в отличие от многих, четверги любил. У невезучих студентов четверги начинались с индивидуальных тренировок, но Дино всегда был настоящим везунчиком – ну, почти всегда, – поэтому начинал с восхитительного безделья. Завтрак он проспал. Засунул голову под подушку, прячась от звонка пробудки, а очнулся уже в лучах распустившегося, как королевская хризантема, солнца.  
Насчет завтрака можно было не волноваться: Дино знал, что работники кухни обязательно приберегут для него кусочек. Самой щедрой была полнотелая сицилийка Мария Грация, у которой на юге остался сын-лоботряс, живший на материнский паек, и которая любила готовить что-нибудь странное, обязательно начинавшееся на «н». Кофе она варила гораздо вкуснее, чем кофеварка в столовой оракулов. Дино съел три миндальных круассана подряд, выслушал парочку историй про новые выходки Нджулино и покинул кухню безмятежный, распространяя аромат апельсиновой цедры.  
Напасть, конечно, поджидала за углом. Длань Господа обрушилась на Дино посыпавшимися из рук Бьянки тетрадями и вскриком «Чтоб тебя, Дино Каваллоне!»  
– Извини, извини! – затараторил Дино. Из некоторых тетрадей выпали страницы, будто вырванные кем-то нетерпеливо, одни пестрели многоцветными схемами, параболами и формулами, другие были разрисованы сердечками и зачем-то – широко открытыми глазами. Некоторые глаза были с силой перечеркнуты, отчего напоминали разрезанный на четыре части герб Эстранео.  
– Хоть раз бы смотрел, куда идешь, – ворчливо отозвалась Бьянки, садясь рядом с ним на корточки и принимаясь собирать тетради. – Вечно в облаках, как блаженный. Совсем ничего кругом не видишь, да?  
Дино взялся было за листок, где контур огромного сердца был выписан одним и тем же повторяющимся словом, но Бьянки выдернула листок из его пальцев и встала, прижимая тетради к себе. Она казалась бледной и взведенной, как сердитая кошка, и Дино удивился:  
– Да что с тобой такое?  
– Ты безнадежен, – сказала Бьянки горько. – Правда не помнишь?  
На всякий случай Дино поднял ладони, демонстрируя полную безоружность.  
– Честное слово, не помню. Я тебя обидел чем-нибудь? Это наверняка случайно, ты же знаешь, я бываю…  
– Я тебя просила, – оборвала его Бьянки, – вот позавчера буквально просила, в который раз уже: не пускай Хаято на эту дурацкую арену! И ты обещал, а что в результате? Занзас мог его зажарить, как индейку, а ты даже пальцем не шевельнул!  
– Черт, – теперь Дино вспомнил и нахмурился. Он действительно пообещал – скрепя сердце, потому что, честно говоря, ему было наплевать. Гокудера был неуправляемым с самого начала, еще ребенком совершенно не слушался сестру, вообще не признавал в ней родную кровь – даже пытался скрывать это, представляясь японской фамилией; Бьянки только потом неохотно рассказала, что они от разных матерей. В те времена – очень давно, когда мир был приветливым и ясным, когда Рокудо Мукуро еще не привезли в академию Эстранео и вселенная не вывернулась наизнанку, – Дино крутил с красавицей Бьянки роман. Вместе с этой ответственностью он принял ее придурочного брата, а теперь жалел. Гокудера оказался невоспитанным хамом, своенравным, грубым подростком, приглядывать за которым – не такое уж большое удовольствие.  
– Вот именно, – согласилась Бьянки. – Раз уж хватает совести самому туда таскаться, так хоть доброе дело сделал бы! Неужели тебе сложно?  
– Слушай, – воззвал Дино к здравому смыслу, – ну почему ты вбила себе в голову, что у меня есть над Гокудерой какая-то власть? У меня нет – нисколечко! Я с собственной жизнью еле справляюсь, а ты хочешь, чтобы я помешал подростку самоутверждаться в драке?!  
– Ты обещал! Ладно, упустил, недоглядел – но мог выйти против него сам! А ты позволил другому малолетке… может, тебя это развлекает, Дино Каваллоне? – Бьянки свела брови. – Расскажи, понравилось смотреть, как над ними все смеются?  
– Вообще-то я смотрел на Мукуро, – признался Дино, совершенно не чувствуя себя виноватым, и перешел в атаку: – А ты где была? Знала же, что он обязательно пойдет, почему сама не остановила?  
Бьянки вдруг вспыхнула, лихорадочными пятнами зардевшись до корней волос.  
– Я…  
Она очевидно собралась врать – будто Дино не знал, будто вся академия не догадывалась, – но греху суждено было остаться едким жалом на кончике языка, ибо господь наконец помиловал их, явив спасение. Луссурия подтанцевал уверенно, размахивая полотенцем, неотвратимо обнял Дино за плечи, заодно продемонстрировав всем желающим безупречный литой бицепс, и жизнерадостно вклинился в разговор:  
– О чем щебечете этим чудным утром, птенчики? Неужто о любви? Ох, любовь – ну что за прелесть! Дино, милый, а может, пойдешь со мной? Мы сейчас тренируемся у Колонелло, будет весело!  
– С удовольствием, – согласился Дино, глядя на Бьянки с виной и смутным торжеством. Бьянки тягуче выдохнула и сдалась.  
– Отправляйся куда хочешь, бессовестный Каваллоне.  
Она выставила плечо, чтобы оттолкнуть с пути Луссурию, – но тот шарахнулся прочь, извернувшись как-то немыслимо, весь передернувшись глубинным отвращением. Луссурия не выносил женских прикосновений; ему делалось дурно, однажды даже пришлось вызывать санитаров. Не помогали ни медитации, ни самовнушения, ни долгие беседы с психологом: под конец Луссурия окончательно измотал психолога, и тот отказался от идеи телепатического вмешательства, оставив Луссурию наслаждаться своей уникальностью.  
Луссурия еще мгновение недоверчиво следил за размашисто уходящей Бьянки, а потом посерьезнел.  
– Мне показалось, тебя нужно спасать, – объяснил он, деликатно хватая Дино под руку. – Эти женщины – настоящий кошмар, да?  
– Только некоторые, – воспротивился Дино, движимый справедливостью. – Бьянки не такая. Она просто… слишком требовательная, – на улице Дино опять повеселел. Солнце дышало ему в затылок верной собакой, гладило волосы горячими спасительными лапами, и Дино позволял каждой клеточке кожи впитывать благоуханную весну, расцветающую повсюду шиповником и жасмином и призраками романтических надежд. Но все-таки спросил:  
– Как там Скуало?  
– Как самурай с мечом, только без меча, – Луссурия вздохнул. – Бедняга. Еле вытряс с него обещание явиться на тренировку. Ты уж его поддержи, ладно?  
Колонелло всегда муштровал своих любимчиков – Скуало и Луссурию – по четвергам. Восточные единоборства, которые преподавал учитель Фонг, не подходили берсеркам: они требовали концентрации и покоя, а еще работали на болевых точках, совершенно бесполезных для берсерков в спарринге. Колонелло учил студентов стрелять, управлять автомобилем и вертолетом, а затем отбирал самых лучших для рукопашных боев. Иногда он порывался тренировать и Дино тоже, но Реборн всегда говорил: нет. Защититься от ударов впавшего в неистовство берсерка Дино Каваллоне все-таки не мог.  
Но Колонелло ему нравился, поэтому Дино частенько ходил поглазеть. Примостившись на скамье в углу тренировочной площадки, пытался уследить за взмахами клинка, пока Скуало танцевал в пыли, легкий и стремительный, как смерть от шальной пули. Выйти невредимым из драки со Скуало мог только сам Колонелло; и было что-то волшебное в том, как по-сицилийски прямой, честный и ворчливый Скуало вдруг сливается со своим мечом, становится продолжением лезвия, готового кромсать, резать, проливать кровь. От его яростного транса все ментальное поле вокруг содрогалось и вибрировало, подчиняясь его воле. Иногда Дино думал, что Скуало мог бы передавить даже волну телекинеза, если бы захотел.  
Но сегодня обычно счастливый от предвкушения битвы Скуало выглядел ужасно мрачным. Все молчаливо понимали: лишившись своего меча, Скуало потерял главного союзника в драке и львиную долю уверенности в собственных силах. Он хмуро топтался, иногда зыркая по сторонам – будто ждал насмешек. Никто, конечно, не смеялся.  
– Милый, ну взял бы другой! – причитал Луссурия. Он искренне жалел Скуало, хотя разглядеть что-то сквозь темные стекла очков было невозможно. – В оружейной столько хорошеньких длинных мечей, как раз под тебя…  
– Под меня был мой, – отрезал Скуало. – Знаешь, сколько времени нужно, чтобы такой выковать? Вот и молчи. Раскудахтался тут.  
– Ну-ка успокойся, эй! – осадил его Колонелло. – От тренировки ты у меня не сачканешь. Не хочешь другой – будешь драться голыми руками. Кулак сжимать умеешь? Во, – Колонелло показал свой загорелый, мозолистый солдатский кулак. – Значит, сожми покрепче и попробуй завалить Луссурию.  
– Меня?! – ужаснулся Луссурия, прижимая руки ко рту. – Да вы что, шеф! Он же фехтовальщик, а не боксер, я ему так ненароком и хребет сломаю!  
– Какой хребет, охренел?! – моментально взвился Скуало. Его глаза полыхнули уязвленным самолюбием, как грозовой молнией. Скуало всегда легко заводился, в боевой транс его швыряло с любого тычка, и Луссурия даже отступил на несколько шагов, но Колонелло хлопнул в ладоши, заставляя обоих умолкнуть.  
– Вы бы так кулаками махали, а не языками, – сказал он недовольно. – А ну разойдись к сетке! Начнете, когда я скажу. Луссурия, готов?  
Луссурия картинным жестом отбросил полотенце, стянул майку, поправил очки. Он стоял так близко, что Дино слышал его жизнерадостное мычание. Это была какая-то навязчивая попсовая мелодия, вроде тех, что просачивались из большого мира даже сквозь стены академии, – своего рода маленькая медитация, помогавшая ему войти в транс. Миролюбивый Луссурия не умел кидаться на врага без подготовки, более того – считал ниже своего достоинства. «Я не бешеная собака», – возмущенно говорил он и учил этому маленьких берсерков. Скуало в другом углу тяжело дышал и хрустел пальцами, то сжимая их, то разжимая, пытаясь схватиться за несуществующую рукоять. Дино показал ему большой палец и беззвучно сказал одними губами «надери ему задницу!», но лицо Скуало уже накрыло маской безучастной решимости, а глаза оценивали только скорость и расстояние.  
– На счет три, эй, – объявил Колонелло и поднял руку. – Раз. Два. Три!  
Скуало взял фальстарт, прыгнув раньше времени, и бой сразу пошел наперекосяк. Луссурия сгруппировался, перекатился прямо под ним, и Скуало вспахал коленом землю, прежде чем опять вскочить на ноги. Оглушительный вопль сотряс ограждение площадки – драться молча Скуало не умел, всегда подстегивая себя криками и бранью. Он бросился на Луссурию снова, широко замахиваясь рукой, будто мечом, но теперь Луссурия встретил его удар локтем, а второй кулак всадил под дых. Дино ойкнул и сморщился. Конечно, берсерки не чувствовали боли, они останавливались, только когда вся кровь уже впиталась в землю, дрались, пока функционировал мозг, они могли умирать, даже не осознавая этого, – но выйти из транса после драки значило принять весь болевой шок разом. Все равно что рухнуть в яму с остро заточенными кольями. Скуало сделал подсечку, они упали вместе, яростным клубком прокатившись в пыли, потом Луссурия захватил шею Скуало сзади и принялся душить, пока Скуало не умудрился немного освободиться и слепо мотнуть головой, сворачивая Луссурии челюсть. Луссурия отпустил его и пружинисто вспрыгнул, готовясь к новому броску.  
– Привет, – сказали за спиной. Дино вздрогнул: он так переживал, что даже не ощутил чужого присутствия. Ямамото стоял по другую сторону ограды, цепляясь пальцами за сетку – так сильно, что проволока врезалась в кожу до белых шрамов.  
– Привет, – удивился Дино.  
Ямамото рассеянно улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляда от драки. Такой грациозный в фехтовании, в рукопашном бою Скуало был открыт и уязвим, как выпавший из раковины моллюск, но Ямамото уставился на него, будто на божество. Все еще улыбался, но раскосые азиатские глаза казались очень серьезными, по-августовски темными. Дино знал такой взгляд: так смотрят на пороге влюбленности, за шаг до падения в бездну.  
– Он все еще сердится? – спросил Ямамото, перекрикивая шум.  
– Из-за того, что ты раздолбал его меч, даже не срубив ни одной головы? – Дино развел руками. – Сам как думаешь?  
Улыбка сбежала с лица Ямамото – теперь он совсем не напоминал манекен из спортивного магазина и все больше походил на растерянного, виноватого подростка. Дино укололо жалостью. В кузницу уже отправили заказ – повторить шедевр, однажды выкованный для Скуало, – и если бы Ямамото только выждал недельку…  
– Не стоит тебе сейчас попадаться ему на глаза, – посоветовал Дино. – Пускай немного остынет.  
– Но я хотел… – начал Ямамото и не успел договорить. Луссурия передавил вцепившегося в него клещами Скуало, ударил коленом в живот и с размаху швырнул на землю. Скуало покатился, измазывая лицо в пыли, пока не врезался в задребезжавшую сетку прямо возле ног Ямамото. Позорный бой закончился для него поражением всухую, но экстатическая дымка транса еще не отпускала – мерцала в прозрачных, украшенных синяками глазах, а потом сквозь нее проступило мутное узнавание. Скуало уткнулся взглядом в ботинки Ямамото, в ножны на поясе, в неумело затянутый галстук, в лицо, уперся дрожащей рукой в грязь и начал подниматься.  
– Ты!  
– Ямамото, уходи, – предупредил Дино.  
– Какого хрена ты приперся?  
– Ямамото!  
– Издеваешься надо мной? Будешь размахивать тут своей блядской катаной?  
– Скуало, эй! – окликнул забеспокоившийся Колонелло. Дино пружиной вскочил со скамейки, и только Ямамото продолжал упрямо стоять, отделенный от смерти хлипкой решеткой.  
– Я совсем не хотел издеваться, – виновато сказал он, не понимая, что Скуало не слушает.  
– Думаешь, я без меча беспомощный?! Я тебя голыми руками порву! – выкрикнул Скуало и бросился на ограждение слепо, яростно, брызгая слюной и кровью, как озверевшая от голода акула.  
– Да чтоб тебя, Ямамото, уходи же ты! – заорал Дино. В этот раз Ямамото послушался – с трудом сделал назад шаг, другой, потом побежал.  
– Трус! Я тебя найду и убью! – Скуало опять кинулся на решетку, чугунные столбы зашатались. Транс переходил в исступление. Луссурия попытался схватить его сзади, Колонелло заломил руку, но удержать такую ярость было невозможно. Вывернутая рука хрустнула, а Скуало издал оглушительный боевой клич, поднимая целые ураганы, больше ничего не замечая вокруг себя. Дино в панике озирался по сторонам, ища хоть что-нибудь тяжелое – приложить Скуало по затылку, вдруг получится утихомирить, может, отделается сотрясением, не шею же ему сворачивать, ну хоть что-нибудь…  
– Хватит.  
Голос Занзаса упал камнем. Все затихло.  
– Угомонись.  
Скуало оцепенел столбом, дыша поверхностно и беззвучно. Искристая дымка в глазах дала трещину, зрачки медленно сужались. Колонелло выпустил его повисшую плетью руку. Скуало заморгал и вытер здоровой ладонью лицо.  
– Чего? – спросил он, будто просыпаясь, потом увидел Занзаса. Занзас стоял, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел лениво и недовольно. – Чего все уставились?  
– Любовались твоим концертом, – разъяснил Занзас. – Истеричка.  
– Пошел ты!  
– Ну все, все, – Дино мысленно вознес хвалу господу, который сегодня был щедр на избавление. – Дай посмотрю твои синяки. Это я могу вылечить, а вот руку надо показать врачу.  
– Отстань, – хмуро дернулся Скуало.  
Занзас развернулся и пошел прочь, бросив сквозь зубы:  
– Ты идешь, нет?  
– В медицинское крыло его отведи! – крикнул вслед Колонелло. Занзас не оглянулся. Скуало подобрал с земли полотенце, куртку, подхватил вывихнутую руку здоровой и пошел следом.  
– О-хо-хо, – Луссурия осел, нянча разбитую челюсть. Ссадины тяжело, неохотно затягивались, сустав неприятно потрескивал. – Вот несчастье! Бедный японский дурачок. Он так романтично защищал принцессу от дракона, на месте Скуало я бы его обязательно простил, – вместо мечтательной улыбки у Луссурии вышла гримаса. Дино тяжело вздохнул, садясь рядом.  
– Принцесса не достается без жертв. Хочешь быть рыцарем – готовься платить.  
Луссурия ущипнул его за ребра.  
– А ты чем собрался платить, рыцарь?  
– Я не рыцарь, – Дино немного помолчал, глядя вслед уходящему Скуало, который догнал Занзаса и неестественно чеканил шаг, пряча больную руку под курткой. – Всем, если понадобится. Всем, что у меня есть.

***  
День клонился к закату, а Фран даже не завтракал. Утром ему казалось, что на завтрак дают пророщенную пшеницу, а он вовсе не хотел, чтобы в его животе росли золотые поля. Так он и сказал Мукуро, и тот болезненно скривился и не стал спрашивать, откуда Фран взял все это. Про обед Фран забыл от неизбывной тоски по Квакве, а ужин еще не подавали. До него оставалась тренировка по медитации, для многих факультативная, но обязательная для телепатов.  
– Господи, как ты меня достал, – позвал его Мукуро, поправляя безупречный галстук и придирчиво выбирая между двумя парами совершенно одинаковых перчаток.  
– Если я умру сегодня во сне, никогда вас не оставлю, – от приятной темы и возможности спекулировать на чужих эмоциях Фран немного воспрял.  
– Я подожду до завтра, – пообещал Мукуро и пошел первым. На выходе из корпуса к ним присоединилась молчаливая Хром, которую Мукуро, к ужасу Франа, погладил по голове. А затем еще предложил ей руку.  
– Хотите, я вообще не пойду, – огорченно предложил Фран. Мукуро напрягся, но ничего не произошло, потому что в ментальном поле вдруг зазвучала китовая песня и зашумел ласковый прибой, так что спорить и ссориться расхотелось.  
Закат обещал быть великолепным – всех кровавых оттенков, навевающих мысли о поверженных врагах, поэтому профессор И-Пин устроила медитацию на открытом воздухе. Терять такой вечер было жалко, к холму с видом на глухую стену с колючей проволокой и бесконечный горизонт, ажурно оплетенный по низу верхушками деревьев, стекались студенты. К И-Пин, отрешенно улыбающейся, присоединился учитель Фонг – преподаватель по восточным единоборствам. Фран заметил вдалеке золотую макушку Каваллоне, а Мукуро выцепил в толпе нового коменданта.  
– Какая прелесть, – сказал Мукуро вслух, и Фран взглянул на Хибари внимательнее. Внешне он, конечно, был безупречен, но в ментальном поле царил полный хаос: какие-то раздувающиеся меха, кривые глиняные обломки, куски цемента, дым, грязь, просто гефестовский ад, будто безрукий строитель работает по плану слепого архитектора, и оба самоучки.  
– Он решил построить дом? – неуверенно спросил Фран, разглядывая жалкую кирпичную кладку сантиметров в двадцать высотой.  
– Скорее китайскую стену.  
– Тогда уж стену плача. Мне уже хочется заплакать, – Фран хихикнул, и даже Хром неожиданно улыбнулась себе под нос.  
Мукуро остановился, будто полюбоваться закатом, и вся свита из Хром и Франа тоже застыла, ожидая, пока Хибари Кёя выберет место, чтобы затем сесть прямо на линии его взгляда. Хибари завелся мгновенно, а Мукуро потянул свой галстук и медовым ленивым голосом сообщил:  
– Рядом с тобой сегодня жарко, Хибари Кёя.  
Печь, обжигавшая неумелые кирпичи будущей неприступной стены, разлетелась мгновенно, из раскаленных обломков сложилось пылающее: «УБЬЮ».  
– Прежде, чем ты продолжишь, Хибари Кёя, – Мукуро специально растягивал его имя и одновременно расстегивал верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Это было подло, Фран пообещал себе непременно взять с Мукуро пример. – Без ментального щита я вижу каждую твою мысль. И все видят. Каждую, Кёя.  
На Хибари было страшно смотреть, боевой транс захлестнул его, как цунами захлестывает прибрежные города. Он пылал яростью и дрожал, словно загнанная лошадь, в его трансе не было ни единой мысли, только желания, чистые и крайне порочные: завладеть, разорвать, уничтожить.  
– Привет, как дела? – радушно произнес Дино Каваллоне, подсевший сбоку. Судя по сияющей улыбке, он совершенно ничего не видел, кроме расстегнутой рубашки Мукуро. Фран уверился, что это конец – та самая последняя капля, фатальная ошибка в расчетах, из-за которой реактор обязан взорваться, последний поцелуй Иуды, за которым только смерть.  
– Дыхательные упражнения, – вдруг объявила профессор И-Пин, понятия не имея, какую роль играет в разворачивающейся драме. – Пожалуйста, закройте глаза и начинайте медитацию.  
Мукуро, видимо, имел совершенно нездоровое сознание, потому что именно сейчас впал в медитативное состояние мгновенно, словно в воду нырнул. А Фран никак не мог расслабиться, все время отвлекаясь на Дино Каваллоне, чье ментальное поле то и дело шло волнами и выкидывало на поверхность бессодержательные неприличные отражения. Он, конечно, удерживал щит и скрывал их, но Франу была очевидна их природа. А Хибари Кёя и вовсе не мог выйти из транса. От него фонило жаждой убийства, так что профессор И-Пин несколько раз подходила к нему и говорила что-то успокаивающее. В конце концов Франу удалось выгнать из сознания лишние мысли, кроме тех, что о проросшей пшенице, и она заколосилась, а в животе стало щекотно, будто она уже вовсю растет там и трогает ребра нежными колосьями. Он открыл глаза на закат и мерно задышал, вспоминая имена всех новичков: хи-ба-ри, рё-хей, чи-ку-са. Они действовали успокаивающе, и когда солнце закатилось за горизонт и глазам стало больно смотреть на темнеющее небо, Фран наконец почувствовал себя умиротворенным.  
Профессор И-Пин снова подошла к Хибари и голосом, тихим, как китовая песня, попросила его остаться. Но даже несостоявшаяся драка не испортила Франу настроение, и он дал себе обещание обязательно медитировать каждый вечер. Впрочем, это обещание он давал себе после каждой удачной медитации, а затем философски заключал, что жизнь переменчива, и если у тебя нет сил с этим смириться, то никакая медитация все равно не поможет.


	8. Chapter 8

После разгромной трепки от Луссурии настроение Скуало, конечно, не улучшилось. Вывихнутую руку ему вправили, синяки он носил с достоинством – и только. Однако к обеду на следующий день все-таки явился: прятаться теперь было бы еще унизительней, насмешливые взгляды следовало встречать гордо и с вызовом. Свою порцию Скуало проглотил так, будто не ел целый месяц, презрительно грохнул вилкой – мол, видели, слабаки? и вас сожру с потрохами, не подавлюсь! – хотя никто не думал над ним глумиться. Некоторые даже сочувствовали; увы, жалость Скуало переносил еще хуже, чем насмешки. Занзас был совершенно невозмутим, а Луссурия притих. Дино заметил на его челюсти вчерашние ссадины – Луссурия не вылечил следы побоев до конца, будто не желая выглядеть полноправным победителем.  
После обеда Скуало позволил Дино увести себя за корпус берсерков, подальше от окон администрации, и там, в непростреливаемом тенистом углу за старой трансформаторной будкой Дино поделился с ним сигаретой. Курить было невкусно и непривычно, но иногда, вместе со спортивными журналами и жвачкой, Дино протаскивал в академию сигареты – как раз на такой случай. Бывало, хотелось просто сесть, развалившись по-взрослому, и посмолить немного, чувствуя себя потрепанным и крутым. Тогда они передавали сигарету по кругу – он, Скуало и Занзас. Луссурия всегда отказывался и демонстративно прятался от дыма в рукав, как стеснительная гейша от взгляда любопытных иностранцев.  
Дино выдохнул через нос, кашлянул и протянул сигарету Скуало. Тот покрутил ее в пальцах, будто забыв, что нужно делать, потом сплюнул возле ботинка – совсем как Занзас. Смотрелось, честно говоря, совсем не круто и не очень-то приятно, но Дино начинал привыкать.  
– Ну что? – спросил он.  
– А чего? – огрызнулся Скуало. – Воспитывать будешь?  
На периферии зрения блеснула искра. Это дрогнула створка окна на третьем этаже, и стекло отразило солнце. Кто-то подглядывал за ними, а теперь исчез.  
– Не буду. Но расслабиться тебе не помешает. Сходил бы на медитацию.  
– В жопу медитации. Я себя контролирую!  
– Слушай, если бы Занзас чудом не оказался рядом, ты разворотил бы всю тренировочную площадку и зашиб Ямамото!  
– Как клопа, – уточнил Скуало с нездоровым удовольствием. Дино закатил глаза и отобрал сигарету.  
– Когда тебе сделают новый меч?  
– Когда рак на горе свистнет. Хорошо, если управятся к экзаменам. Я погремушкой от наших оружейников драться не буду – лучше сразу харакири.  
– Для харакири нужен совсем другой меч, – поправил его спокойный голос, и Дино от неожиданности подскочил, попытавшись спрятать сигарету и роняя пепел на штаны. Черт! Осталась некрасивая жженая дырка, такую не заштопаешь, придется менять брюки, Мадонна, ну почему всегда так.  
– Ямамото! Что за дурацкая манера подкрадываться?  
Вообще-то Дино не рассчитывал всю следующую неделю видеть Ямамото ближе, чем за сотню шагов. Он думал, самураи умеют терпеть. Годами, читая буддийские сутры, ждать, пока течение пронесет мимо труп врага – или это была китайская поговорка? В любом случае, Ямамото стоило держаться подальше. Но нет, вот он, пожалуйста – во весь свой идиотский наивный шестнадцатилетний рост.  
– Больше не буду, – покаянно сказал Ямамото, опуская глаза. – Я только хотел извиниться.  
– Валяй, – разрешил Скуало, хотя в его голосе не было ни капли снисхождения.  
– Простите меня, – выдохнул Ямамото. – Вы доверили мне ценность, а я вас подвел. Но тот парень… вы же видели, господин Занзас испепелил бы его!  
– На это мне насрать, – известил его Скуало. Дино положил руку ему на локоть, но Скуало негодующе увернулся. Ямамото поджал губы, будто на секунду засомневавшись, потом наконец поднял взгляд.  
– Можете ругаться, если хотите. Но я видел ваш бой, когда только приехал, помните? Это было… – он запнулся, подбирая слова, – удивительно. У нас в Японии училось много талантливых фехтовальщиков, но вы – особенный. Никто не смог бы повторить ваш стиль. Вас здесь называют принцем мечей…  
– Императором! – резко поправил Скуало. – Императором мечей. К чему ты клонишь, пацан?  
– Скуало-сэнсэй, – Ямамото вдруг упал на колено, будто вассал перед лордом, ожидая посвящения в рыцари. Ох, это было плохо, очень плохо: больше, чем трусов, Скуало презирал только тех, кто преклоняет колени. Даже перед ним. Особенно перед ним! Настоящий воин должен пасть в бою, а не признавать чье-то превосходство. Но Ямамото продолжал забивать гвозди в крышку своего гроба: – Я хочу попросить вас быть моим наставником. Окажите мне честь.  
И положил катану на землю перед собой, будто вручая ее Скуало вместе с жизнью. Несколько мгновений Скуало таращился на него молча. Стихли даже неуемные цикады; солнце нещадно опаляло мир, а Ямамото все стоял коленопреклоненный и ждал вердикта.  
И Скуало вынес вердикт:  
– Прикалываешься, что ли? Нахер ты мне сдался?  
Такого ответа Ямамото явно не ждал – даже выпрямил свою покорную спину от удивления.  
– Но лучше вас никого нет…  
– Вот именно, – согласился Скуало. – Пацан, ты и минуты меч в руках не удержал. Угробил бездарно, все равно что на помойку выкинул. Лучше бы подставил Занзасу свою башку, ей-богу.  
Дино вдруг почувствовал, что пора вмешаться. Скуало умел быть невероятно жестоким, если хотел, и Дино жалко стало этого мальчика – ну сколько еще ему расплачиваться за глупую ошибку?  
– Слушай, – сказал он, – по правде говоря, ты сам отдал Ямамото меч. Никто тебя не заставлял. Предупреждали ведь, что может плохо кончиться.  
– Не понял, ты на чьей стороне?! – возмутился Скуало.  
– Я на стороне справедливости, – парировал Дино. – Ямамото человека защитить хотел, а ты носишься со своей железкой! Как она может быть важнее жизни? Тебе выкуют новый меч, а нового Гокудеру никто не выкует!  
– Туда ему и дорога, твоему Гокудере! Вместо головы у тебя железка! – крикнул Скуало запальчиво. – Ты совсем не понимаешь, в чем дело?! Я из-за этого придурка позора натерпелся, на меня люди косятся, а теперь он хочет, чтоб я стал ему нянькой?! Нет уж, пусть проваливает!  
Краем глаза Дино заметил, что Ямамото все-таки поднялся с колен и отступил на шаг, в нерешительности прижимая к груди рукоять катаны, непонимающий и печальный. Глаза у него потускнели, но Дино не сумел замолчать.  
– Скуало, весь позор – в твоей голове! Никто на тебя не косится, всем плевать! Мир не крутится вокруг тебя! Как ты вообще живешь с такой гордыней?  
– А как ты живешь с руками из задницы?!  
– Ладно, хватит, – оборвал Дино сам себя. – Ямамото, слушай…  
Но рядом уже никого не было – только дрогнула кряжистой аркой перегнувшаяся через тропинку ветка старого дерева, задетая неосторожной головой. Знойный полуденный сад опять наполнился горлицами и цикадами.  
– Зря ты так, – расстроился Дино. – Он хороший парень. Им всем сейчас трудно – на новом месте, да еще после такого…  
– После чего – такого? – подозрительно спросил Скуало. Отголоски раздражения еще хрипели в его голосе, но любопытство взяло верх.  
Дино запустил пятерню в волосы, рассеянно ероша недочесанный с утра затылок.  
– Савада Цунаёши мне кое-что рассказал, – признался он наконец. – Про академию Коа. Только не говори пока никому, ладно? 

***  
Беспокойство с переменным успехом владело Гокудерой с самого утра. Не в глобальном смысле, конечно. Порой случались хорошие дни, когда вдруг работали техники концентрации и дыхания, которыми его пичкали с самого детства, но этот день был не из таких. А когда спустилась темнота – тревога уже не давала усидеть на месте, разверзлась внутри жадной воронкой, в которой мысли тонули, как корабли в бурном море. Гокудера нуждался в деятельности, без нее он чах и слабел, тугие пружины нервов сжимались так, что вены на лбу пульсировали, и не получалось ровным счетом ничего. Как только зажглись фонари, Гокудера вышел на улицу. Прохладный ветер и физическая активность должны были вернуть его в норму.  
Он шел, глядя под ноги, и незримая сила сметала с дороги всех случайных попутчиков. Гокудера сделал круг, второй, сумерки загустели, как свернувшееся молоко, теплый масляный свет начал резать глаза, а на третьем круге сил разогнать с пути людей вдруг не хватило. Гокудера поднял взгляд, мгновенно оценил ситуацию и заорал:  
– Какого черта!  
Крик разнесся по всей округе, но корпус берсерков – самый шумный – находился от администрации слишком далеко.  
На крыше пятиэтажного здания стоял новоприбывший из Японии кретин, сжимая в руках свой меч. Тот самый, из-за которого теперь Гокудере стыдно было показаться на людях. Так позорно проебаться на арене, у всех на виду! Этого придурка стоило бы убить. Внизу собралась маленькая толпа. Конечно, большинство тенями проскальзывали мимо, притворяясь, будто ничего не происходит, – не первый раз, не последний, сколько их там раскачивалось уже на этой крыше тонкими, не пережившими зиму ростками, – но второй придурочный японец-берсерк с синдромом то ли дефицита внимания, то ли просто гиперактивного идиотизма стоял внизу и пытался докричаться до товарища:  
– Ямамото! Не дури! Что бы ты ни задумал, я экстремально против!  
Он крутился по сторонам и явно боялся уйти с места, дожидаясь хоть какой-нибудь помощи. Ему повезло: из главного входа деловито продефилировал Луссурия – еще один невыносимый, напрочь отбитый, да к тому же отвратительно женоподобный тип, Гокудера его терпеть не мог.  
– Ох, дорогой, что ж ты так кричишь? – запричитал он, а потом задрал голову и запричитал еще громче, обращаясь уже к Ямамото: – Милый, ты зачем туда залез? Собираешься слететь к нам птичкой? Смотри, крылышки-то поломаешь, но насмерть вряд ли убьешься!  
«Сейчас», – решил Гокудера и ринулся внутрь, по пожарной лестнице сквозь распахнутую дверь чердака на чертову крышу, где чертов Ямамото, опозоривший его на всю чертову школу, собирался распроститься с чертовой жизнь, не давая ему, Гокудере, шанса вернуть чертов долг.  
На крыше было удивительно спокойно. И так тихо – ни единого дуновения, будто само дыхание жизни остановилось поглазеть на драму. Голоса снизу казались глухими и невыразительными, бессмысленными потусторонними звуками – а ведь совсем не высоко. За день крыша нагрелась и теперь медленно отдавала тепло; хорошо еще, что корпус у берсерков был типовой, со смоляным плоским настилом и парапетом, а не двускатный черепичный, как у оракулов.  
– Эй ты, придурок, – глухо позвал Гокудера. Ямамото дернулся. – Только попробуй шагнуть, козел. Я тебе обязан, между прочим, а ты тут подыхать вздумал?  
У Гокудеры был в рукаве козырь – телекинетическое поле, уже незримо растянувшееся прямо под парапетом, но Гокудера оценивал силы трезво: телекинетиком он был хреновым. На землю Ямамото невредимым не спустит, слишком тяжело. А с земли и вовсе не поймал бы – только затормозил слегка.  
– Уходи, – так же глухо отозвался Ямамото.  
– Ага, щас. Я что, сюда просто так забирался, поближе послушать, как ты меня нахер пошлешь? Кончай давай с этими драмами. Лучше поговорим, а?  
– Да, пора заканчивать, – сказал Ямамото не своим голосом, качнулся вперед, и…  
Силовое поле швырнуло его обратно на горячую крышу. Гокудера моментально навалился сверху – совсем как Ямамото тогда, на арене, – прижал его собой и с удовольствием врезал по морде.  
– Кретин! – потом вытер кулак о рубашку, встал, продолжая вжимать Ямамото телекинезом в крышу для верности, перегнулся через ограду и крикнул вниз: – Шоу окончено! Расходитесь!  
Гиперактивный японец-дебил показал ему большие пальцы, а Луссурия послал воздушный поцелуй. От поцелуя Гокудера зачем-то уклонился – будто он мог долететь и оставить несмываемую стигмату на коже.  
– Я сейчас покурю, – сказал он Ямамото, – а ты мне все расскажешь, понял, козлина?  
– Да нечего рассказывать, – глухо ответил Ямамото, когда огонек сигареты наконец зажегся: от пережитого стресса Гокудеру слегка потряхивало, и крошечное пламя на кончиках пальцев то и дело гасло. – Я ничего не знаю. Очнулся, а на катане кровь. Вокруг сплошные трупы. Это я их так. Ну, не только я. Мы все.  
Речь его стала отрывистой и невнятной, у Гокудеры предательски защемило сердце, и это было неправильно и бесило – будто он какой-то слюнявый подросток. Ну в самом деле. Но слюнявый – не слюнявый, а дураком Гокудера не был.  
– Уверен, что ты? – вопрос вышел так себе, и Ямамото уставился на него непонимающе. – Я говорю: уверен, что именно ты убил?  
– Да, – просто сказал Ямамото.  
Ответить было нечего. Они помолчали. Гокудера угрюмо смотрел на тонкую ниточку дыма, разлохматившуюся в черном небе, будто ее подрала кошка.  
– Вас там, говорят, пичкали чем-то.  
– Говорят, – болтать Ямамото явно больше не хотелось.  
– Ну так, может, в этом причина? Не в тебе, а в том, что с вами делали? Получается, ты не виноват.  
– Да какая разница?! – Ямамото вдруг сорвался на крик, и теперь вздрогнул Гокудера. – Это были мои друзья, понимаешь?! И это я убил! Неважно почему – я, слышишь?! Может, Хибари и плевать, сколько из-за него людей передохло, а мне что делать?!  
– Жить! – Гокудера зло затушил сигарету, припечатав ее ногой. – Ну или иди умирай. Я тебя спасать больше не стану. Хочешь съебаться, как слабак, – пожалуйста. Зачем бороться с причиной, да? Пусть набирают новых подопытных, пусть опять режут их там.  
Ямамото глядел с отчаянным бессилием и, кажется, боролся с желанием ударить Гокудеру по лицу – но так и не ударил. Злость во взгляде погасла, он весь как-то осунулся и присмирел.  
– Ну, – подытожил Гокудера, – если решил сегодня не умирать, то пошли. Покажу тебе кое-что.  
Он встал и пошел, не оглядываясь, спиной чувствуя, что Ямамото идет следом. Воздух пах ночной свежестью, беззаботные мотыльки бились о яркие фонарные лампы в слепом желании коснуться Луны. Можно ненадолго выдохнуть.  
Идти было недалеко. Рано или поздно, куда ни иди, упрешься в стену с двойной колючей проволокой, накрученной поверху пышной гирляндой. Гокудера намеренно выбрал длинный путь – чтобы следить за потенциальными шпионами. Шпионы им не встретились; Гокудера пробрался к самой стене, за заросли одурительно пахнущей акации, двинул напролом, цепляясь за ветки, и наконец встал. Ямамото наткнулся на него сзади и тоже остановился.  
– Смотри.  
На уровне глаз обнаружилась дырка в стене – небольшая, только руку просунуть. Ямамото недоуменно нахмурился, а Гокудера полез в карман. На ужин был сухая отбивная, безвкусная и тягучая, как резина. Гокудера развернул пропитавшуюся жиром салфетку, оторвал кусок. За стеной что-то шевельнулось.  
– Да смотри же! – Гокудера швырнул мясо в дыру и толкнул Ямамото на свое место. Надавил между лопаток, чтобы наклонился и взглянул.  
– Это… там еще стена?  
– Что? А, ну да. А за ней еще – днем с холма хорошо видно. Как круги ада, – мрачно объяснил Гокудера. – Может, и еще есть, там, ниже. Просто так не сбежишь.  
Из кустов по другую сторону послышался отчетливый хруст.  
– Подвинься! Ну наконец-то.  
Из темноты блеснули глаза, поплыли ближе, затем погасли – видимо, заинтересовались брошенным мясом, – и вновь уставились на Гокудеру, который похвастался:  
– Она каждый вечер приходит.  
– Ты… ты сюда ходишь кошку кормить? – спросил Ямамото.  
– Сам не видишь? Придурок! – моментально взвился Гокудера. – Что, скажешь, глупо, да? Веду себя, как слабак? Ржать надо мной будешь? Думаешь, я идиот?  
Он бы продолжал, но Ямамото вдруг сказал:  
– Нет, – и посерьезнел. С лица исчезла апатичная отрешенность, а взамен пришло нечто новое. Может, все из-за темноты – в темноте легко мерещится то, чего нет. – Думаю, ты классный.  
Это откровение нанесло Гокудере неожиданный подлый удар. Да еще звучало так по-идиотски, что достойный ответ никак не находился.  
– Кретин, – выдал наконец Гокудера и отвернулся.  
– Можно, я брошу?  
Это было уже совсем против правил. Обезоруживающее неприкрытое согласие, невыносимая откровенность, постыдная интимность, от которой Ямамото, к счастью, спас их обоих:  
– Откуда здесь вообще кошка?  
– Не знаю, – буркнул Гокудера, отдавая ему засаленную салфетку. – Она вроде не дикая. Значит, там кто-то живет. Охрана или преподаватели. Только попробуй сказать кому-нибудь! – добавил он угрожающе.  
– Не скажу, – произнес Ямамото клятвой и бросил за стену кусочек мяса. Глаза, круглые, как две зловещие луны, сверкнули и исчезли.


	9. Chapter 9

Воскресное утро началось с того, что на территорию школы в глухом тонированном фургоне ввезли священника. В полдень двери капеллы распахнулись, и у входа немыми столбами замерли двое караульных с автоматами, чтобы после мессы затолкать падре обратно в фургон и увезти из здешнего ниоткуда в манящее инакое никуда. Падре не роптал, хотя ничего не знал о своей пастве – исповедоваться ученикам Эстранео запрещалось.  
Дино опоздал и пропустил обряд покаяния, но обещал себе раскаяться в следующий раз. Капелла была сумрачна и полна глухих шепотков. Дино встал коленями на жесткую подушечку для молитв из выцветшего бархата; из-за опоздания он очутился в последних рядах и оттуда с любопытством разглядывал, кто сегодня испытал нужду в благодати. Возле самой кафедры, как всегда, горбился Тимотео, понурив седины к унизанным перстнями и старческими морщинами рукам. О чем вообще мог молиться этот человек – о вечной жизни? Казалось, он был здесь всегда, правил академией бессменно и безысходно, дряхлея вместе с амбарами на задворках и врастая ногами-корнями в директорское кресло. Он и безбожник Реборн, который не одобрял религию. Бьянки на мессах тоже не показывалась – одобрение Реборна было для нее важнее, чем господне прощение в Судный день.  
Занзас посетил бы церковь только ради того, чтобы испепелить ее стены голыми руками, а когда все догорит, попинать дымящиеся развалины ботинком. У Луссурии, по известным причинам, отношения с богом тоже не ладились. Скуало, впрочем, захаживал иногда – без восторга. Потом пересказывал Луссурии проповеди, дымя контрабандными сигаретами и глумясь над Авраамом, Исааком и Иаковом в таких выражениях, что Дино хотелось сгореть от стыда.   
Зато неподалеку маячила макушка Франа. Фран таскался на мессы с поразительной регулярностью; странно, учитывая, что господь здорово обидел его еще при рождении. Наверное, когда-то родители – были же у этого существа родители, не болотная же трясина его отрыгнула – внушили ему, что если не молиться, то бог рассердится и накажет. Фран всегда был очень чувствителен ко всякого рода наказаниям. Он осоловело моргал, явно потерявшись еще в самом начале. Место рядом с ним пустовало. Оно всегда пустовало – будто Фран оставлял его для Мукуро и ничья нога больше не могла туда ступить, но Мукуро никогда не приходил, а вместо Мукуро была Мадонна, собранная из кусочков стекла на витраже. Потом Дино увидел Бьякурана и справедливо разозлился. Бьякуран корчил из себя добропорядочного католика и каждое воскресенье посягал на его – его, Дино! – Мадонну, смел разглядывать ее без всякого понимания, порочить губами молитвы, в которые вкладывал не больше души, чем безголосый певец в фонограмму.  
Падре начал читать «Глорию».   
Дино торопливо склонил голову и тоже зашептал. Он просил помилования для всех – один, как Иисус в Гефсиманском саду, жаждая искупить грехи своей многотерпеливой семьи и своих сбившихся с дороги друзей. Молил бога усмирить буйную непримиримость Скуало, облегчить порочное наследие Занзаса, ниспослать Луссурии любовь и поскорей лишить Бьякурана разума. Самую важную молитву он всегда берег напоследок, когда падре уже читал отрывки из Ветхого Завета, потому что было в Ветхом Завете что-то ужасающе грозное и непостижимо возвышенное, что напоминало о Мукуро. Если расфокусировать зрение или заплакать, черты Мадонны плыли и складывались в другие – тонкие и страстные, а взгляд становился пронзительным. Дино греховно вздрогнул и отвел глаза, но в этот момент дверь капеллы вдруг закряхтела, впуская опоздавшего, и Дино не удержался, глянул через плечо.   
Слова молитвы от удивления застряли в горле. Ланчия не перешагивал порог церкви уже третий год. И если раньше Дино обязательно спросил бы у него, в чем дело, то теперь – не мог. Потому что Ланчия больше знать его не хотел.  
Они дружили всегда. Ланчия был одним из немногих, кого, как и Дино, иногда отпускали домой – его семья держала большую ферму по производству моцареллы, имела много денег и хороший вес, которые Ланчия должен был унаследовать. Когда-то Ланчия был простым и понятным, и Дино доставляло удовольствие ворочать тяжелые шестерни в его мозгу, говоря о простых и понятных вещах, а потом прямодушный Ланчия вдруг превратился в наглухо запертую шкатулку без замка и ключа. Дино не знал, почему все разладилось. Он приходил снова и снова, как в старые времена, но казалось, маховик заклинило намертво. Ланчия все больше погружался в себя, пока не замкнулся окончательно, озлобившись, как распоследний бродяга с неаполитанских свалок. Не приезжал в гости, отсел в дальний конец столовой, и Дино уже забыл, когда в последний раз слышал его смех. Уму непостижимо, чтобы Ланчия, воспитанный в деревне, в самых закостенелых традициях, вдруг отрекся от бога. И все-таки полтора года назад, когда Ланчия грубо попросил оставить его в покое, Дино решил: хватит. Он сделал все, что мог. В конце концов, не ему осуждать чужой выбор. Что-то сакральное внутри Ланчии дало сбой и, может, однажды излечится – но не рукой Дино Каваллоне.   
Но сегодня ему точно не мерещилось: Ланчия действительно пришел на мессу, занял пустое место, и любопытство победило. Если все вдруг изменилось, Дино, болезненно переживавший любое отторжение, обязан был знать.  
Он зачем-то вытащил из-под колен свою подушечку, стиснул ее в руках и начал пробираться вдоль скамейки, задевая чужие ноги. В рядах молящихся поднялся ропот.  
– Извините, – ойкнул Дино, наступив кому-то на ботинок. Ланчия бросил на него короткий мрачный взгляд и опять без выражения уставился в пол. На Дино зашикали со всех сторон, но он упрямо продолжал лезть. – Извините! Пустите, я быстро.  
Когда ему наконец удалось втиснуться рядом с Ланчией, тот, кажется, сжал зубы до скрипа, окаменел целиком, деревянной статуей, как те, что грозно взирали со стен любого католического собора. Лицо у него было такое же темное и безотрадное.   
– Привет, – позвал Дино.  
Он не ожидал никакого ответа, но Ланчия внезапно буркнул, не поднимая головы:  
– Что тебе нужно?   
– Давно не видел тебя в церкви, – свистяще зашептал Дино, боясь упустить момент. – Что случилось? Ты в порядке?  
– В порядке, – односложно обронил Ланчия.  
Читавший про Иосифа и виночерпия падре сбился, в службе возникла заминка. На них начали оглядываться. Дино замотал головой и поднял кверху большой палец, призывая не отвлекаться, потом молитвенно сцепил руки на груди.  
– Не очень-то похоже, – шепнул он, стараясь говорить тише. – Просто… я рад, что ты здесь. Почему ты перестал ходить на мессы?  
– Каваллоне, – веско сказал Ланчия. – Разве это твое дело? Чего ты лезешь?  
Старую рану кольнуло, и Дино обиженно нахмурился.  
– Не знаю. Решил, раз ты пришел – может, передумал. Слушай, если у тебя какое-то горе, я ведь могу помочь…  
– Нет. Не можешь, – припечатал Ланчия. Дино собирался что-то ответить, но Ланчия ему не позволил – встал и пошел к выходу, переставляя ноги так, будто их оттягивали гири весом с земное ядро. Его шаги отдавались гулким эхом под сводами капеллы. Падре выразительно прочистил горло. Дино ничего не оставалось, кроме как уткнуться обратно в свои руки и замолчать.  
– Аминь, – сказал падре.  
Словно отвечая ему, полуденное солнце выкатилось из-за верхушки векового раскидистого вяза и наполнило собой витраж. Расколотые лучи, пройдя сквозь покрывало и платье Мадонны, окрасили ладони Дино в синий, а подушку – в алый, будто он стоял по колено в крови. В поисках утешения Дино посмотрел наверх. Самый яркий луч изливался сквозь безмятежные небеса и крылья ангелов над головой Мадонны и падал прямо на Бьякурана, который принимал знамение так, будто намеревался вот-вот вознестись. Вся его фигура сияла, волосы топорщились ангельскими перьями, и Бьякуран умиротворенно, вдохновенно улыбался, замерев в божьем свете живописной белой статуей. В этот момент Дино вдруг возненавидел его так сильно – необъяснимой, первобытной ненавистью, где-то прямо в бессознательном, – что даже забыл про Ланчию.  
Зато вспомнил свою главную молитву.  
«Господи! – неучтиво обратился он прямо к небесам. – Если ты позволишь этой змее ужалить Мукуро, то зачем твой сын вообще страдал? Возьми меня на крест, если хочешь. Нашли чуму, саранчу, попроси какую-нибудь жертву. Только пожалуйста, помоги мне его защитить. Иначе я очень, очень разозлюсь. И тебе это совсем не понравится.»

***  
День обещал быть чудесным. Проснувшись, Бьякуран попытался выбрать из сотен нитей судьбы верную и предвидеть что-нибудь сиюминутное: что будет на завтрак или кто первым встретится ему на пути из спальни. Это удавалось ему крайне редко, но сегодня будущее поддалось, раскрылось перед ним, словно раковина с жемчужиной. Два из двух. Бьякуран всегда чувствовал, когда ухватился за нужную нить, поэтому лучезарно улыбнулся и с видом победителя подхватил под локоть поскользнувшегося малахольного Цунаёши, совсем как в своем видении, и отпраздновал это пузатой шоколадной бомболоне, сахар с которой обсыпал весь стол. А затем дела пошли еще лучше: любимое видение скрасило Бьякурану бесполезный для оракулов факультатив по тактике.   
Прекрасный белый замок являлся ему часто, обрастая подробностями. Бьякуран знал в нем каждый уголок: знал имя садовника, устроившего по его приказу чудесную оранжерею с орхидеями, рисунок на фарфоровом сервизе, который использовал чаще других, количество скользких ступеней в подземную темницу, стоптанных тысячей ног до неровности. Он видел себя самого, сверкающего белизной, в таком же белоснежном кресле, и весь мир расстилался перед ним зеленым полотном с прожилками дорог – с террасы открывался чудный умиротворяющий вид на холмы. Вечером они утопали в тумане и казались недостижимо далекими, но Бьякуран чувствовал, что они совсем близко, только протяни руку. Оракул не может быть одинок, секрет его успеха – в удачной телепатической паре, и Мукуро появлялся в прекрасном белом замке с завидной регулярностью, как молнии в грозу. Бьякуран решительно не мог взять в толк, зачем в реальности он так противится неизбежной радости власти и победы. Но какой-то секрет в Рокудо Мукуро явно был, Бьякуран знал это совершенно точно, как ребенок знает, что именно отвечает ему кукла. И то, и другое не требовало никаких доказательств. Все это возбуждало в Бьякуране такой восторженный интерес, что играть с несговорчивой куклой хоть вечно казалось ему сказочной перспективой. И все же ответы искать следовало, чтобы игра ненароком не заглохла.  
За приятными размышлениями время летит незаметно: Бьякуран подошел к капелле позже обычного, как раз, когда выгружали святого отца. В черной повязке он напоминал грозную Фемиду. Бьякуран приблизился и ловко подставил Фемиде локоть – кому-то же нужно направлять волю Господа на верный путь. Он проводил падре до самого алтаря, как отец проводит невесту, и только потом собственной рукой поднял повязку. Очаровательно улыбнулся, поведал о чудесном утре и радости встречи, смиренно занял свое место на скамье и настроился на благоговейный лад, чтобы не пропустить ни крупицы благодати.  
Она снизошла к концу мессы – божественным перстом указала прямо на Бьякурана. Он воспринял это счастливым знаком и надеялся, что остальным достаточно хорошо видно доказательство его исключительности. Но знаков Бьякурану было маловато, следовало подкреплять их действиями. Никто не становится великим, отказавшись от мирских дел, даже ради величия Бога необходима война, иначе паства теряет страх и разбредается.  
Поэтому после мессы Бьякуран, выйдя на свет и жмурясь от яркого солнца, направился в исследовательский корпус – модернизированное здание из стекла и металла, инородное в царящем вокруг возрожденческом колорите.  
– Синьор Шоичи, а вы все работаете, – начал Бьякуран с порога, вытаскивая из-за спины сорванную у входа белую лилию.  
Ириэ Шоичи, молодой приглашенный специалист, вздрогнул и ощутимо напрягся, нервно снял очки и начал деловито протирать их своей бессменной футболкой.  
– Ну что же вы, неужели не рады меня видеть? – наступал Бьякуран. – Я думал, мы с вами друзья, – он подошел вплотную, заглядывая в мерцающий монитор, и положил лилию на клавиатуру. – Даже подарок принес в знак того, как сильно скучал по нашим разговорам.  
– У меня… аллергия, вы же знаете, – как-то неуверенно отозвался Шоичи, избегая смотреть Бьякурану в лицо.  
– Конечно, знаю, – радостно подтвердил Бьякуран. Легко подхватил заваленный бумагами стул, поставил рядом с Шоичи и сел. – Разве это повод брезговать подарком?  
– Чего вы хотите? – спросил Шоичи, так и не решившись возразить.  
– О, синьор Шоичи, я хочу многого. У меня очень большие планы, а вы можете помочь мне в малом. Скромная дружеская услуга, как добрые друзья, мы не должны отказывать друг другу в таких мелочах, – Бьякуран воодушевленно тронул Шоичи за плечо, отчего тот снова вздрогнул.  
– Я уже передал вам всю информацию о Рокудо Мукуро, ничего нового у меня нет. У синьора Мукуро твердая категория В с небольшим потенциалом к росту, чему препятствует его нестабильный эмоциональный фон.  
– Так уж и нет, – обиделся Бьякуран. – Синьор Шоичи, я начинаю думать, что вы не хотите прилагать усилий к моей просьбе. Вы обещали мне его медицинское досье и видео последних тренировок с расшифровкой еще на Рождество.  
– Это не так просто сделать! – взвился Шоичи. – Я не имею никакого отношения к медицинскому корпусу!  
– Бросьте, с вашими талантами достать какое-то досье – просто пустяк. Вы пытаетесь врать мне? – голос Бьякурана вдруг утратил всю напускную сладость, а под ней обнаружился тяжелый осадок.  
– Я… – начал Шоичи, но так и не нашелся.  
– Какая жалость, а такое многообещающее было утро, – с напускной печалью посетовал Бьякуран и тут же переключился, утратив благодушие: – Вы вынуждаете меня, синьор Шоичи. Между прочим, мне очень сложно держать видения в себе. Знаете, прямо жжет вот здесь, внутри, – Бьякуран приложил руку к груди. – Но если вы настаиваете… Вот ясно вижу, первая цифра даты вашей смерти…  
– Нет! – вскрикнул Шоичи и заткнул уши.  
Их отношения продолжались уже несколько лет и были, по мнению Бьякурана, крайне плодотворными и приятными. Бьякуран рано понял, что миром так или иначе правит информация. Кто владеет ей – владеет всем. А еще миром правит страх. Нужно только выбрать правильный рычаг давления, даже самый безумный берсерк чего-то боится. Например, проиграть. Что уж говорить о маленьком пугливом Ириэ Шоичи, благодаря которому лишняя информация о Бьякуране, которой могло заинтересоваться руководство, никогда не попадала в досье.  
– Ну-ну, синьор Шоичи, не хотите прожить остаток жизни, с ужасом встречая каждое пятнадцатое число месяца? – Шоичи уставился на него с отчаянием. – О, да я шучу, может, это будет двадцать первое. Или семнадцатое. Но совершенно точно, это будет летом. Да ну что вы, я снова шучу, – Бьякуран безоблачно рассмеялся, придвигаясь к монитору, где Мукуро уже стоял, готовясь к тренировочному бою, и казался собранным и расслабленным одновременно, податливым и непреклонным, как ньютоновская жидкость.  
– Подключаюсь, – вежливо произнес телепат-расшифровщик, и тренировочная площадка исчезла, сменяясь затуманенным цветочным лабиринтом – ментальным полем Мукуро и его противника Кикё, звезды курса. Бьякуран откинулся на спинку стула и приготовился наслаждаться.  
Бой оказался проходным и неинтересным – пустая трата времени, ничего нового Бьякуран не разглядел. Создавалось впечатление, что с момента прихода в школу Эстранео Мукуро от нестабильных выплесков, сравнимых по силе с классом А, уверенно двигался к ровному безопасному B. О, все это было идеальным спектаклем, четким как арифметика, бесподобным, как итальянская классика, и совершенным. Ни единой фальшивой ноты. У Бьякурана сладко ныло какое-то место внутри, предупреждало о лжи и опасности. Просто восхитительно, Мукуро был прекрасен в своей безупречной игре. Бьякуран обожал его: все эти вызывающие взгляды, таинственные полуулыбки, эротичную брезгливость, кольца, надетые поверх перчаток, челку, косо перечеркивающую лицо. После просмотра видеоархива Бьякурана обычно целый день преследовал романтический флер, туманная завеса розовых грез. Будущее казалось безоблачным и близким, сложное – простым, болезненное – несущественным, как бывает с влюбленными.   
Бьякуран вернулся в корпус воодушевленным и радостным. В общей гостиной сидела одинокая Юни, отрешенная больше обычного. У нее случались периоды жертвенной покорности грядущему. Бьякуран планировал занять ее миссионерской деятельностью: завоевать расположение электората было важной ступенью лестницы к небу.  
– Здравствуй, принцесса, – Бьякуран сел рядом. Юни подобрала ноги на диван и обняла колени руками в девственно белых перчатках с маленькими стальными замочками, чтобы случайно не снять. – Что такое? Неужели мою принцессу кто-то обидел?  
– Нет, просто… Так жалко всех этих несчастных.  
– Кого же?  
– У них совсем нет выбора, никому не убежать от себя. Я могу им помочь, избавить от предопределенной судьбы.  
– О, моя дорогая, – Бьякуран потянулся к ее волосам, но отдернул руку: время для нежности еще не наступило, – ты не можешь спорить с судьбой. И с правилами школы, – Бьякуран улыбнулся. – Но скоро я уйду отсюда и заберу тебя в место, где ты сможешь помогать.  
– Вы видите меня там? – Юни на мгновение утратила пророческий облик, превратилась в обыкновенную девчонку, глаза сверкнули надеждой на принца, человеческая природа перекрыла доступ небесной благодати. – С вами… – одними губами добавила Юни и смущенно отвернулась.  
– Иногда, – уклончиво ответил Бьякуран. Влюбленность – жадная, словно огонь, ей нужно все, поэтому стоит всегда иметь запас поленьев, чтобы не дать ей угаснуть. Чем больше неопределенности, тем радостнее она глотает пищу. А на это сокровище у Бьякурана были очень большие планы и очень крупная ставка. – Хочешь уйти со мной, принцесса?  
Юни не ответила, в глубоких синих глазах печально всколыхнулась решимость – за Бьякураном она готова была идти покорным жертвенным агнцем на край вселенной и еще дальше, туда, где не было ничего, кроме них, она бы оставила обездоленных и несчастных ради туманной перспективы спасти его одного. Это видел Бьякуран в ее бездонных глазах и даже немного слеп от такого яркого чистого желания.  
– Хорошо, – Бьякуран покровительственно тронул Юни за плечо и встал. Смертельно хотелось кофе, сладкого и самого черного, чтобы чем-то затемнить эту обжигающую, как неразбавленный спирт, чистоту.  
Выйти красиво не удалось, чего Бьякуран никак не ожидал – неужели он зря так много тренирует свои способности? Савада Цунаёши, стоило открыть дверь, влетел Бьякурану прямо в живот, тут же отскочил к стене и теперь судорожно извинялся, напоминая взъерошенного воробья.  
– И куда же ты так летишь, дружочек Цунаёши? – спросил Бьякуран.   
Вместо ответа Цунаёши осел. Зрачки переспелыми яблоками закатились за веки, вглядываясь в ткань бытия, пальцы неконтролируемо застучали по полу, отбивая бессмысленный код. Бьякуран охнул и опустился рядом – его всегда завораживали чужие видения. Цунаёши вернулся быстро, минуты не прошло.  
– Что там? Что ты видел? – любопытство переполняло Бьякурана, как пузырьки – бутылку лимонада.  
– Ничего, – Цунаёши инстинктивно отодвинулся, и Бьякуран подался назад – Цунаёши явно его боялся, а страхом откровенности не добьешься. – Я и сам не знаю, – добавил Цунаёши виновато. – Ерунда какая-то.  
– Ну ладно, – с преувеличенным благодушием произнес Бьякуран, – держи вот, – и протянул шоколадную конфету в красивой золотой обертке, – восстанови силы.  
– С-спасибо.  
Что-то было в этом маленьком японце, тяжелое, как древний алтарь. Бьякурану смутно казалось, будто он встречал его раньше, но уловить, когда и где, не удавалось. Кофе захотелось с тройной силой, словно от этого зависела жизнь. И Бьякуран наконец вышел, слегка озадаченный; влюбленный флер выветрился, как шампанское в забытом бокале.


	10. Chapter 10

Будние дни почему-то казались бесконечными, будто резинку натягивают, а потом отпускают, и она бьет тебя прямо в лоб и отбрасывает через выходные в следующий понедельник, так что ты не успеваешь ничего сообразить. Фран как-то дожил до пятницы, что было чистой воды везением и немного – плодом его крайне тщательной работы над собственной выдержкой. Но в пятницу он сдался. Все из-за акации, она клонилась бесстыжими цветастыми ветками к земле и страшным шепотом советовала: беги. И солнце тоже советовало жестокими веселыми лучами лечь на траву и смотреть вверх, даже указывало точные места, куда ложиться, пробиваясь сквозь густые кроны. Бегать Фран не любил, но разве можно ослушаться плотоядное растение? Ну то есть не плотоядное, но это же не доказанный факт, зачем рисковать. Отпрашиваться до обеда было стратегически невыгодно, поэтому Фран сначала запасся едой в столовой, а потом уже побрел в медицинское крыло, где долго заунывно описывал, как именно и с какой интенсивностью у него болит голова, как это влияет на его работоспособность и каковы шансы на выживание у него в таких ужасных условиях. Доктор сдался быстро, а Фран еще даже не начал рассказ о тяжелом детстве и невзаимной влюбленности. С выданной бумажкой он мог теперь гулять, где вздумается, до самого вечера и с чистой совестью пропустить рукопашный бой, который никогда ему не давался, сплошное издевательство, и – главное – основы ментального подавления, где с телепатов был особый спрос, а Франу ничего не спускали с рук. Какой толк от телепата, который позволяет какому-нибудь бесполезному берсерку затащить себя в его ментальное поле или не может обезопасить канал связи от непрошеных гостей.  
Фран интуитивно брел подальше от чужих глаз, чтобы не встретить никого из преподавателей. Врачей обмануть было легко, но какой-нибудь Реборн или Колонелло живо погнали бы его на тренировку, наплевав на все освобождения и вкатив штрафную работу. Впереди маячила закрученная, как сухой осенний лист, крыша крошечной буддийской пагоды. Сюда приходили редко – в академии до недавнего времени было крайне мало азиатов, – но пагода все же была на территории каждой из пяти школ, так им рассказывали. Потянуло прелыми яблоками, и Фран остановился, оглядываясь. Хром почти не было видно – если бы не яблоки, Фран бы вообще не заметил ее, тенью стоявшую у стены старого облупленного сарая: там хранили садовую утварь.  
– Тебе разве не надо на занятия? – спросил Фран и проследил за ее взглядом.  
Там, на ровной каменной площадке перед храмом сидели двое и негромко разговаривали: профессор И-Пин в своем глухом китайском платье с золотым узором, очень подходившем к этому месту и золоченым завиткам по краям крыши, и – Фран ахнул – Хибари Кея, необычно спокойный и сосредоточенный. Наблюдать за этим казалось неправильным, будто смотреть за спящим человеком, будто было в этой сцене нечто хрупкое, хрустальный солнечный отсвет, что разобьется, стоит неверно двинуться. Хром испуганно вздрогнула и взглянула на Франа отчаянно. Прозрачные глаза наполнились слезами, как лужи дождевой водой.  
– Я… – промямлила она, и Фран вдруг все понял. По изменившемуся запаху яблок, по тоскливой песне моря, по наклоненной голове профессора И-Пин.  
– Ну ты и ненормальная, он же полный псих, разве Мукуро тебе не говорил? – Фран уже предвкушал, с каким удовольствием расскажет Мукуро, что его драгоценная Хром заглядывается на его новую опасную игрушку.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо говорить Мукуро-сама, – попросила Хром, едва размыкая губы.  
– Думаешь, он не узнает? Он вообще-то не такой дурак.  
– Я знаю. Пожалуйста, не надо говорить Мукуро-сама, – повторила Хром, как механическая игрушка.  
Профессор И-Пин тем временем пересела ближе и говорила что-то так ласково и убаюкивающе, что это вовсе не нужно было слышать, чтобы почувствовать.  
– Ты точно настоящая? – недоверчиво спросил Фран и тыкнул Хром пальцем для проверки. Она немедленно накрыла место, где он коснулся, рукой, будто Фран сделал ей больно, и снова взглянула со всем отчаянием.  
– Пожалуйста… – начала Хром в третий раз, и Фран попятился. Он просто не знал, как разговаривать с этой пугающей японской куклой, существует ли она на самом деле, не хочет ли убить его, не напекло ли ему голову, пока он гулял. Может, никакой Хром здесь не было вовсе. Он сдавал назад, пока не отошел достаточно далеко, а затем повернулся и поспешил убраться от этого места как можно дальше, лучше всего на противоположный конец территории, поближе к родному корпусу.  
В дальний уголок сада за корпусом телепатов Франа привлекла необычная тишина, искусственная, будто в зале зажглась табличка, запрещающая шуметь. У них в кинотеатре была такая. Фран слышал ее не имеющим названия чувством и видел – неожиданной дырой в миропорядке, наскоро заклеенной полицейской лентой с надписью: здесь ничего нет. Тогда и меня нет, – решил Фран и пошел тише, выставив впереди себя коронный ментальный щит: незаметность удавалась Франу с детства.  
За полицейской лентой сплелись плакучие ивы, свесились вокруг рукотворного пруда, поникнув головами. Под ивами стоял Мукуро, такой же тонкий и покорный ветру. Так казалось, потому что Мукуро жестикулировал, и длинные ивовые листы шевелились в такт его рукам, а может, в такт ветряной мелодии. На камне, свесив ноги почти до воды, сидел новенький берсерк. Франу показалось, он водил носом по воздуху и принюхивался, словно животное. Рядом с ним стоял меланхоличный телекинетик, тоже японец, этого Фран помнил с медитации, отличное имя для дыхательных упражнений. А к стволу самой старой толстой ивы прислонилась Бьянки, сестра нервного Гокудеры и кумир девчонок всей академии. Совершенно не понятно было, что собрало такую разномастную компанию у заросшего пруда в учебное время. Подойти ближе означало рисковать выдать себя, а со своего места Франу ничего не было слышно, поэтому он просто стоял, хлопая глазами, пока Мукуро не взглянул на него в упор. Хотя, может, Франу и показалось, Мукуро стоял слишком далеко, чтобы быть уверенным, но Фран уже бросился бежать и остановился отдышаться, только когда завернул за угол корпуса и спрятался за выступающей бетонной опорой.  
  
– Теперь я смогу вас шантажировать? – с надеждой спросил Фран, как только Мукуро ступил в комнату. Несмотря на температуру на улице, в корпусе было холодно, бетонные стены совсем не прогревались, а маленькие окна не впускали тепло. Фран с пледом, наброшенным на плечи и голову, похож был на унылое клетчатое приведение, которое государство снабдило самым необходимым.  
– Что ты там делал? – от тона Мукуро стало еще холоднее.  
– Болел…  
– Я могу сделать так, чтобы умирал, – заметил Мукуро.  
– Но я же привязался к вам, разве это не жестоко?  
– Я не шучу, Фран. Скажи, мне нужно делать так, чтобы ты ничего не вспомнил, или ты забудешь сам?  
– У-у, это очень сложно: помнить, о чем я должен забыть, в какие двери в вашем поле не должен входить, где вы храните вещи, к которым я не должен прикасаться, никогда не просить ваши фотографии, не критиковать вашу одежду, не говорить о Дино Каваллоне, не вынуждать вас бить людей, не быть…  
– Достаточно, – строго произнес Мукуро, и Фран замер. Он увлеченно загибал пальцы, но сбился где-то на середине и теперь стоял, как дурак, глядя на собственные руки. – Я не намерен это терпеть.  
Франа ударило обжигающей волной, будто где-то разверзлись пучины ада и оттуда вырвалось тугое жаркое облако, злое, как торнадо над океаном.  
– Больно же! – запричитал Фран, оседая на ледяной кафельный пол. – Вы совсем не понимаете шуток, да?  
– Я дождусь сегодня ответа?  
– Я с вами больше не разговариваю, – обиженно заявил Фран, набрасывая плед на лицо. Он просидел так несколько минут, пока не убедился, что Мукуро ушел, и пока ледяной кафель не заставил его встать.  
  
– Будь добр, подойди сегодня к восьми на задний двор, я бы хотел взглянуть на вашу связь с Хром, – голос Мукуро, раздавшийся в голове, громкий и неизбежный, как несущийся мимо поезд, заставил Франа вздрогнуть и разобидеться насовсем. Он живо представил себя на заброшенной станции, где некому даже объявлять поезда, пассажиры несутся в металлическом нутре, меланхолично глядя на опустевшую платформу, и не успевают даже заметить Франа, а он кутается в старый плед и держится за дрожащую вывеску с названием, чтобы не упасть от ударной волны.  
– Не буду! – мстительно сказал Фран, понимая, что обязательно придет.

***  
Двадцать четвертого апреля после ужина Дино, как обычно, упаковал огромный рюкзак. Он уезжал на День освобождения каждый год и возвращался только первого мая, выбивая у администрации парочку выходных между праздниками, чтобы провести дома целую неделю. Неохотно, но все-таки ему разрешали. Ланчии тоже разрешали – раньше они ездили вместе, хотя в последние пару лет всю дорогу туда и обратно хранили гробовое молчание, – но в этом году Ланчия не стал просить выходной. Если подумать, он вообще давно не ездил домой – ни на День единства, ни на Рождество, ни на Пасху. Если бы Дино такое учудил, в ворота школы уже ломилась бы целая делегация от семьи Каваллоне, но у родни Ланчии, видимо, были дела поважнее. Так что в этом году Дино уезжал в одиночестве.  
Вообще-то ему не нужно было столько барахла. Дома у него были свои, по-настоящему личные вещи, получше надоевшего до колик форменного костюма и жестких лаковых туфель, даже зубная щетка была своя, а не эта дешевая, одинаковая у всех, которую меняли раз в месяц; но Дино каждый раз набивал рюкзак всем подряд, чтобы казался побольше: так можно было что-нибудь «потерять», а в освободившемся месте протащить контрабанду. Жвачку, сигареты, журналы, сувениры, иногда даже книжку – хотя на предмет книг досматривали тщательнее, доступная студентам литература в Эстранео контролировалась очень жестко. И все-таки у Дино в шкафу под одеждой валялись томики то Жюля Верна, то Майна Рида, то Дюма. Во время регулярных шмонов книги изымали и терпеливо возвращали семье Каваллоне, но это было не страшно – все равно Дино с детства помнил их наизусть.  
Собравшись, он предпринял вылазку на кухню. Вытерпел там прощальные – мягкие, как перезревший виноград, и очень пахнущие каперсами – объятия Марии Грации и получил в награду брускетту с моцареллой и помидорками. Над холмами тлел беспокойный закат, травянисто-зеленое небо перетекало в лавандовую линию горизонта, обрезанную стеной, будто ножом неумелого хирурга. Стена замыкалась уроборосом, сожравшим собственный хвост, не было у него начала и конца, как не было начала и конца у пытки существования тех, кого держали за этой стеной. Дино шел, пиная мелкие камешки на тропинке из красного песка – парк уже опустел, все разбрелись по корпусам или вечерним тренировкам, и он не ожидал никого встретить, пока не увидел сутулую фигурку на скамейке под кустом акации. Судя по синему балахону и неаккуратно обвисшему шелковому платку на шее, это был кто-то из младшекурсников, а потом Дино узнал Франа. Фран уныло сидел и болтал ногами, каким-то образом умудряясь не доставать до земли, и казался погруженным в глубочайшую задумчивость.  
– Ты чего здесь? – осторожно спросил Дино, подходя ближе.  
Фран скосил на него меланхоличные глаза – точно такого же цвета, как тревожная полоска неба над догоревшим солнцем – и пожелал:  
– Идите себе дальше.  
Дино с удовольствием оставил бы его в покое, но было что-то в этих ссутуленных плечах и неспокойном покачивании ноги невыносимое, что крючками цепляло его мягкую, чувствительную эмпатию, и чтобы уйти – пришлось бы выдирать наживую.  
– У тебя все хорошо? – спросил Дино, садясь перед Франом на корточки, и, немного помедлив в растерянности, вынул из кармана леденец. Он не был уверен, сколько точно Франу лет – с одинаковым успехом можно было дать и тринадцать, и восемнадцать, все зависело от воображения и освещения, – но конфеты еще никому ни в каком возрасте не вредили.  
При виде леденца Фран поднял брови и этим внезапно и неуловимо быстро, но до спертого дыхания остро напомнил Мукуро. Неудивительно, если вспомнить, как часто Фран за ним таскался – или Мукуро таскал Франа за собой, этот нелепый то ли симбиотический, то ли паразитический тандем существовал с тех пор, как Мукуро вообще появился в академии. Было бы странно, если бы Фран не перенимал черты Мукуро – пусть даже как-то по-своему, в искаженной, как кривое зеркало, манере. Уйти из-за этого стало еще труднее.  
– Меня учили не брать угощение у незнакомцев, – протянул Фран, не шевелясь.  
– Но я же знакомый, – Дино почему-то не решился дать конфету ему в руку и просто положил рядом на скамью. – Хочешь зайти в гости? Наш корпус недалеко.  
– Вы нормальный? – в лоб спросил Фран. Дино терпеливо вдохнул и выдохнул, вспоминая наконец, почему не любит этого ребенка. Предлагать помощь расхотелось, и не будь Дино таким щедрым – конфету бы тоже мстительно забрал.  
– Ну как хочешь, – разрешил он, вставая. – Передавай привет Мукуро.  
– Ни за что, – пообещал Фран уже ему вслед.  
Когда Дино вернулся, на столе в гостиной спелой хурмой лежала голова Савады Цунаёши. Подпирая щеку учебником, он царапал что-то ручкой в тетради, не без труда выводя латинские буквы.  
– Дино-сан! – искренне обрадовался он – не то что несносный маленький мерзавец Фран, совершенно не ценивший чужую заботу.  
– Домашнее задание делаешь? – Дино забрался на диван рядом и захрустел брускеттой.  
– Ага, – Савада вздохнул. – Это мне Реборн-сэнсэй отдельно задал, вот… по тактической аналитике. Говорит, я слишком полагаюсь на сиюминутные видения, а надо думать на десять шагов вперед. У вас помидорка сейчас…  
Дино подставил ладонь в последний момент, спасая брюки от пятна. Маленькие полезные предсказания от Савады не бесили так сильно, как от Бьякурана – Савада всегда хотел помочь и ничего не мог поделать, а Бьякуран просто отыгрывался за недовольство самим собой. И радовался, как ребенок, всякий раз, когда предсказания сбывались, когда Дино все-таки опрокидывал тарелку, разбивал колено, наступал кому-нибудь на ногу. Дино не хотелось его радовать, но позволять Бьякурану управлять своей удачей хотелось еще меньше – поэтому Дино позволял неизбежному случиться. Ронял тарелки, набивал синяки, лишь бы Бьякуран не вообразил себе, что Дино Каваллоне нужны его дурацкие пророчества.  
– Дай посмотреть, – в благодарность Дино подвинул к себе тетрадь. – Ну, это легко. Если ты передвинешь отражающий объект F в эту точку на границе поля объекта A, то расширишь поле и сможешь наблюдать за объектами B и E, а фальшивки C и D окажутся на линии преломления, в слепой зоне.  
Цунаёши заморгал, глядя на схему, потом уронил голову-хурму и стукнулся лбом об учебник, делая вывод:  
– Я бесполезен и безнадежен.  
– Такое я от Реборна часто слышу, – Дино засмеялся. – Но ничего, смотри, живой пока. Помочь еще с чем-нибудь?  
– Спасибо, хватит с меня, – отказался Цунаёши и решительно отодвинул учебник и тетрадь. – Зачем вообще Реборну-сэнсэю тратить на меня время?  
– С оракулами так всегда, – объяснил Дино, засовывая в рот остатки брускетты и говоря с набитым ртом. – Их не оставят в покое, пока можно хоть что-то выжать. Как ты собираешься управлять командой без аналитики и планирования?  
Цунаёши содрогнулся: мысль о том, что придется собирать команду, его явно ужасала.  
– Я вообще не хочу никем управлять! Вот Бьякуран-сан – он хороший лидер, его люди слушаются, а я…  
– Бьякуран – просто лжец и манипулятор, – резко сказал Дино. – У него с головой непорядок. Пусть он окружит себя такими же амбициозными негодяями, но это еще не значит, что все захотят его слушаться.  
Цунаёши смотрел на него непомерно большими, круглыми, как рисовые плошки, глазами.  
– Разве вы не пойдете к нему в команду? Он ведь лучший на вашем курсе.  
– Да я скорее с крыши прыгну! – возмутился Дино, и Цунаёши моментально закис, как несвежее молоко.  
– Вы слышали, да?  
– Луссурия рассказал. Извини, я понимаю, Ямамото не от хорошей жизни туда полез…  
– Он, наверное, вспомнил что-то, – тихо сказал Цунаёши. – Что-то ужасное, чего я не помню. Это ведь я тогда забился в угол, а он… у него было оружие. Не пойму, как я мог пропустить такое? Помидорку на штанах вижу, и что паста в тюбике закончилась – тоже, а Ямамото проглядел.  
– Эй, ладно тебе. Ты ведь это не контролируешь, – помедлив, Дино утешительно опустил руку ему на плечо, и Савада обвис пересохшим моллюском еще сильнее. Хотелось потянуть его сверху за позвоночник, чтобы выпрямился. – Вы были близки?  
– Трудно с кем-то подружиться, когда запрещают разговаривать, – буркнул Савада. – Но Ямамото и Рёхэй – хорошие ребята. Они всегда помогали, если что. Хром тоже очень добрая, только никогда не улыбается, и я совсем ее не понимаю. А Хибари-сан – ну, он вообще…  
Дино хмыкнул.  
– Сукин сын?  
– Очень строгий, – боязливо поправил Цунаёши.  
– Но он хорош, – признал Дино не без неодобрения. – Бельфегор несколько лет был комендантом берсерков, с тех пор, как убил предыдущего. Знаешь, почему он, а не Скуало и не Луссурия? Он всегда умел драться подло. Быть незаметным, подкрадываться из-за угла, бить в спину. Обычно берсерки выходят в открытый бой, но Бельфегор был хитрым, и поэтому никто не хотел с ним связываться. А Хибари просто пришел и размазал его.  
– Да… – Цунаёши помолчал. – Где он теперь?  
– Бельфегор? – Дино пожал плечами. – Думаю, в раю.  
– А что такое рай?  
– Неважно, – ох уж эти странные японцы, рожденные из семени своих странных безмолвных богов, веками бегавших друг за другом вокруг столба, чтобы совокупиться. – Просто постарайся никогда туда не попадать, ладно?  
Цунаёши кивнул и принялся возить пальцем по столу, собирая крошки по одной. Дино продолжил:  
– Знаешь, за три года многое может измениться. Ты наверняка заведешь новых друзей, может, даже влюбишься… – Цунаёши вспыхнул до корней волос, словно Дино заговорил о чем-то неприличном. – И все-таки, когда будешь набирать команду, подумай о том, чтобы взять Хибари.  
Если бы глаза Цунёши правда были плошками, из них сейчас посыпался бы рис – так широко они распахнулись.  
– Х-хибари?! – он даже заикнулся. – Это невозможно! Он страшный человек! И ни за что не позволит собой командовать!  
– Правила есть правила, – возразил Дино непреклонно. – Ему придется. Иначе рай будет ждать и его, а оттуда все возвращаются очень покладистыми.  
Саваду передернуло, и Дино встал.  
– Ну ладно, ты извини, мне пора уже. Хорошо бы выспаться перед дорогой.  
– Вы уезжаете? – испугался Савада.  
– Да. Всего на неделю, не волнуйся.  
– Хорошо… – Савада поморгал, кажется, немного успокаиваясь. – Спасибо, что поговорили со мной, Дино-сан. Я вообще-то не очень привык разговаривать.  
– Ты теперь среди итальянцев, привыкай, – Дино улыбнулся, а потом вспомнил еще кое-что. – Ты ничего не сказал об остальных двоих… как их? Все время забываю имена.  
– А, – Савада замялся. – Кен-сан и Чикуса-сан. Их и в нашей академии никогда будто не замечали. Они странные. Вроде не похожи на друзей, но совсем не расстаются. Знаете, когда все закончилось, то есть когда мы очнулись и перестали, ну… убивать друг друга… кажется, я их не видел. Сначала подумал, что они погибли, мертвых ведь никто не считал, потом – что просто исчезли. Но их посадили в самолет вместе с нами.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Дино, стуча пальцами по дверному косяку. – Не переживай так, Цуна. Все будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю.  
Савада слабо улыбнулся.  
– Удачной дороги, Дино-сан.

***  
– Долго будешь там ныкаться? Выходи давай! – Гокудера скрестил руки на груди и с чувством превосходства наблюдал, как Ямамото вылезает из густого куста, цепляясь за ветки и шурша на всю округу.  
– Привет, – Ямамото, несмотря на разоблачение, выглядел как ни в чем не бывало и ответил радостно, будто Гокудера сделал ему одолжение.  
– Какой еще «привет», какого хрена ты там делал?  
– Хотел кошку покормить, а потом увидел, ты идешь. Ну и спрятался, – глаза у Ямамото так и светились прямодушием, и даже Гокудера не мог заподозрить его во лжи. Какой-то гребаный источник истины: сунешь руку, и если врешь, вода обратится в кислоту и разъест ее.  
– Зачем?  
– Подумал, ты расстроишься, – Ямамото замолчал, запустил пальцы в волосы и вдруг рассмеялся: – Не знаю. Глупо как-то, да?  
– Ты дебил, что ли? – выпалил Гокудера, и прозвучало так агрессивно, что пришлось добавить: – Ладно, проехали. Оставайся, раз пришел.  
Кошка никак не шла. Может, ее покормили раньше, а может, что-то случилось: по ту сторону стены плыли сумерки, а скоро пришла полная непроглядная темнота, из которой никак не показывались кошачьи луны. Без них было одиноко, Гокудера устал ждать и разлегся на траве, уставясь в небо на луну человеческую.  
– Пойдем со мной в команду Цунаёши? Вы точно сработаетесь, – неожиданно сказал Ямамото, и Гокудера сел.  
– Чего? На хрена мне твой Цунаёши?  
– Ты просто его не знаешь. Он тебе понравится, – просто сказал Ямамото и повернулся к Гокудере. Зрачки отразили круг луны, бесконечно маленький во вселенной чужих глаз.  
– Делать мне больше нечего, как знакомиться с твоими Цунаёши, – проворчал Гокудера, отводя взгляд.  
– Ну, можешь и не знакомиться. Считай, что я тебя зову с собой. Если вдруг надумаешь, я буду рад, – и все это так искренне, что больно слышать, пронзительно, как выболтанный секрет. Гокудере почему-то было стыдно за все это: за приглашение, за пронзительность, за искренность. Все слишком прямолинейное, чистое, как ручей, – а еще говорят, японцы скрытные. Он так и не ответил, просто лег назад на траву. Что тут вообще ответишь?  
– Здесь небо другое, – вдруг выдал Ямамото, укладываясь рядом.  
– Везде небо одно, дурак. Ты же узнаешь свой меч, если смотришь с другого ракурса.  
– Здесь – другое, – упрямо повторил Ямамото. – Будто ненастоящее, как если бы я заснул и заблудился там, во сне.  
Гокудера приподнялся на локте, а затем захохотал, падая назад. Казалось диким, что кому-то эта чертова академия и эти чертовы стены могли казаться снами, причем не кошмарными. Для Гокудеры не было ничего реальнее этих проклятых стен:  
– Херовые же у тебя сны, – сказал он наконец. – Но прошлая реальность еще херовее. Так что лучше здесь.  
Одинокое облако подтаявшей сладкой ватой накрыло луну, сквозь него кратеры казались дымящими вулканами, смотреть на них сквозь вуаль было проще, не так больно. Когда Ямамото закрыл собой свет, Гокудера совсем ничего не понял: черные глаза, черные волосы и только вокруг – белый лунный ореол. Вместо прохлады с темнотой пришел жар, накатил на Гокудеру чужими губами, одним большим расползающимся темным пятном, запретным, постыдным, как торопливая дрочка в душе. Возмущение душило горло, так что прошла целая вечность, секунды две, прежде чем Ямамото отшвырнуло телекинетической волной.  
– Ты охуел?! – заорал Гокудера, забывая об осторожности.  
– Прости! Прости! – Ямамото примирительно выставил перед собой руки и выглядел потерянным. – Я подумал, если это сон, то не такой и херовый, ну…  
– Заткнись! – в Гокудере клокотала бессильная ярость, как он мог, этот японский придурок, как ему вообще в голову пришло! Телекинетические волны не стихали, напротив, расходились от Гокудеры все с большей амплитудой, Ямамото прятался от них за дерево и прикрывался руками.  
– Да ладно тебе, я не буду больше, если тебе не понравилось, – он снова выглядел растерянным существом, не умеющим врать. Будто с другой планеты, где социальные связи не строятся на лести и этикете.  
– Свали отсюда, урод! – Гокудера сжал кулаки, сдерживаясь из последних сил. – Проваливай, я сказал!  
Ямамото постоял, хлопая глазами, и наконец пошел прочь, оставляя Гокудеру в одиночестве. За стеной послышался шорох: кошка наконец пришла к знакомой дыре с доброй дающей рукой. Потому что ни одно животное не забудет, где и когда ему предлагают еду и ласку.


	11. Chapter 11

Тестирование связи на прошлой неделе можно было с чистой совестью назвать провальным. Фран наотрез отказался разговаривать с Мукуро, Хром совершенно не могла сосредоточиться, пытаясь скрыть свои мысли, они роились над ее головой грязным шерстяным комом, потом его намочила морская вода и все стало совсем плохо. Разочарование Мукуро вылилось язвительными комментариями и отравило атмосферу на добрые несколько дней. Вопросы Франа тонули в мрачном омуте этого упаднического настроения, сотрудничать Мукуро не собирался. Весь прекрасный песочный замок понимания, который Фран построил себе, надеясь на взаимность, оказался призрачным и непрочным, воды реальности размыли его в мгновение ока. Хотелось неповиновения и ясности. Но за неделю злость Франа выветрилась, осталась только обида, она сквозила в каждом дне, оказывалась на дне кружки за обедом и в собственном отражении в ванной, в едва теплой воде в душе и в ровном дыхании, которое Фран тщательно контролировал перед сном. Чтобы Мукуро ничего не заподозрил, конечно. Фран лежал без сна целыми часами, пока не засыпал сам Мукуро, пока не развеивался его туманный щит и не открывалась истинная проблема, с которой Мукуро приходилось сосуществовать каждый прожитый день.  
– В Диснейленде есть специальные лифты, которые отвозят маскотов под землю, чтобы никто не видел, как они меняются. А ночью ожившие толстые костюмы Микки Мауса и Джессики Рэббит выходят наружу, чтобы захватить новые тела. Давайте поедем в Диснейленд? Меня захватит Микки Маус, а вас – Джессика, – сегодня Франу хотелось говорить. Слова лились из него сплошным потоком, будто разобрали плотину и теперь воду ничем не сдержать. Он молчал почти неделю, так что теперь все случайные факты следовало вкачать прямо Мукуро в голову. Фран получал от этого настоящее болезненное удовольствие. От того, как Мукуро морщится и отходит все дальше, но слова настойчивыми птицами вьются вокруг и поклевывают его мозг. Франу казалось, он даже видит этих птиц, воронкой кружащихся над Мукуро.  
– Раздельщики селедки должны были жить отдельно, им не рекомендовалось даже жениться, чтобы жены не разболтали секрет разделки горькой селедки. А вы хотите жениться? Если что, селедка, отбившаяся от косяка, испытывает большой стресс и обязательно гибнет.  
Мукуро бессловесной мыслью отправил Хром в ее комнату и продолжил удаляться к дальней границе школы, а Фран просто сел прямо на землю и заговорил снова. Хром слышала его прекрасно, он чувствовал, как она иногда улыбается там, у себя в мыслях. Мукуро не улыбался. Кажется, Фран давно превысил лимит толерантности: у Мукуро страшно болела голова, болезненные волны распространялись, как далекий колокольный звон, но Фран глушил их собственной звуковой вибрацией.  
– Вы же идете ужинать? А вы знали, что в Африке прямо на улице при вас готовят баранью голову. Ее сначала опаляют на огне, потом жарят, переворачивая палочкой, а затем распиливают надвое, но не до конца, чтобы барашек продолжал смотреть в обе стороны, как сиамские близнецы. У него совсем запекаются глаза, поэтому он, наверное, ничего не видит, а мозги внутри не прожариваются. Вам кладут все это в пакетик, и можете идти наслаждаться едой.  
Сам Фран уже ужинал, поэтому бараньи головы его не смущали, хотя природная брезгливость не позволяла ему прикасаться даже к креветкам. Из-за множества лапок. Для верности Фран отправил Мукуро визуальный образ сиамского барана, поместив его на вершину своего любимого столба на рыночной площади. Фран даже соорудил из него карусель: на самом верху вертелась нанизанная на штырь человеческая голова, пониже – колесо от старой телеги, и на нем уже – бараньи головы на потертых бечевках. Головы стукались друг о друга, летели то высоко, то низко, сталкивались глазами и носами. В общем, совершенно чудесная забава, горожанам внизу очень нравилось. Но Мукуро почему-то обрубил связь. Будто выключил телевизор, экран мигнул серым шумом и погас.  
– Еще раз покажешь мне это, и я прослежу, чтобы до конца жизни ты ел исключительно бараньи мозги, – пообещал Мукуро и пропал с радаров. Где-то наверху вздохнула Хром – ей тоже не понравилось. С ней Франу все еще было сложновато поддерживать связь, постоянно случались помехи, будто нить к яблоку Ариадны идет сквозь лабиринт, петляя и путаясь. Зато сигнал Мукуро был всегда чистый. Наверное, с его стороны это выглядело иначе, но Фран видел его мысли проносящимися поездами: они летели по бесконечной железной дороге, уходящей круто вниз на границе взгляда. У Франа поезда не получались, только гигантские гусеницы и ветхие дрезины, которые приходилось долго катить, чтобы они набрали скорость и рухнули в обрыв, из которого приходили поезда. За несколько дней им троим удалось создать целый Бермудский треугольник, накрывающий общим ментальным полем все пространство школы. Этого Мукуро было мало, он отправлял Франа все дальше, жаловался на медленных гусениц, на минотавров в лабиринте, а вот свою дорогую японскую куклу почему-то совсем не ругал. Все это казалось Франу несправедливым и совершенно не приближало к пониманию дел Мукуро.

***  
Мукуро сидел один, без своей малолетней свиты. Похожий на сумрачную неясную тень, ментальный оттиск кого-то из телепатов, уже ушедших в корпус, он неторопливо ужинал. Медленно и аккуратно, словно вокруг не обшарпанная столовая, а мишленовский ресторан. Бьякуран давно доел и теперь просто наблюдал за ним, положив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы. Мукуро был хорош, как нераспакованный подарок, таинственен, как запертая дверь в стене, и ни разу не взглянул на Бьякурана, так что было очевидно: он заметил. Бьякуран досмотрел до конца, и только когда Мукуро отложил приборы – изобразил самую доброжелательную из своих улыбок и подошел.  
– Я припас для тебя персик, любишь их? – Бьякуран протянул руку с персиком, и Мукуро взглянул на нее, как принцесса на жабью кожу: с отвращением. – Ты такой суровый, – кокетливо посетовал Бьякуран и положил персик на стол. Мукуро немедленно встал. – Я провожу тебя до корпуса, не против?  
– Нет, благодарю, – холодно ответил Мукуро и поспешил к выходу, но Бьякуран уже шел рядом, довольный собой и удачным стечением обстоятельств: Мукуро почти никогда не встречался ему в одиночестве.  
– Ну зачем ты так? Скоро нам придется проводить вместе много времени, я хочу узнать тебя получше. Мы станем отличными друзьями.  
Спускались сумерки, и Бьякуран сиял с каждой минутой все ослепительнее, как включившиеся фонари. А Мукуро все больше темнел, как ночное небо, только бледное лицо не давало ему слиться с окружающим пейзажем. Бьякуран находил это очаровательным. Весь их тандем, все эти гармоничные полутона, элегантное черно-белое сочетание их образов. Все же они чудесно подходили друг другу, сплошное эстетическое наслаждение.  
– Боюсь, у меня другие планы, Бьякуран, – отозвался Мукуро с ядовитой вежливостью, от которой у нормального человека немедленно разъело бы язык. Мукуро нельзя было коснуться, не отравившись, но Бьякуран не выходил без антидота.  
– Боюсь, тебе придется их поменять.  
Бьякуран говорил ласково, и голос лился, будто вязкий кисель, обволакивал, сгущал воздух, лип к рукам и горлу, и каждая попавшаяся муха скоро переставала дергаться.  
– И что же меня заставит?  
Они вышли на дорожку у хозяйственных построек, хлипких старых зданий, между которыми залегала темнота, но фонари загоняли ее глубоко внутрь безжалостным искусственным светом. До корпуса было далеко, бежать Мукуро было некуда, эта мысль подсвечивала Бьякурана изнутри, как маяк, к которому рано или поздно приплывут все корабли, если не хотят разбиться. И Мукуро это тоже было совершенно очевидно, поэтому ему следовало взять тот персик и сменить тактику с неприятия хотя бы на неопределенность. Бьякурану хотелось легкости и игры, он видел в Мукуро и то, и другое, но в который раз Мукуро упорствовал и совсем не желал начать наконец партию.  
– Брось, дорогой, мы оба знаем, что ты будешь моим, потому что я хочу тебя. Нужно подождать всего пару месяцев – и мне дадут все, что я попрошу.  
– Но я не хочу. Какими словами я должен говорить с тобой, чтобы ты меня понял?  
Бьякуран начал выходить из себя. Облако раздражения налетело на его райский остров с белым сверкающим песком, корабль вдалеке понесся на острые прибрежные скалы, сладкоголосые сирены замолкли. Бьякуран теребил пальцами в кармане заготовленную сережку – символ принадлежности. Он бы проколол Мукуро ухо сам сразу после выпуска, и боль связала бы их узами покорности. Бьякуран наклонился к Мукуро и интимно прошептал:  
– Я заберу тебя, Мукуро. По-хорошему или силой.  
Мукуро отпрянул так, словно Бьякуран был заражен чумой, и тут же развернулся. На его лице собралась вся прекрасная мощь бушующей океанской бездны, из которой на Бьякурана смотрело угольными пылающими глазами нечто потустороннее, мертвое и безумное.  
– Я планирую умереть от отвращения, если ты когда-нибудь прикоснешься ко мне. А затем я приду тебя убивать и начну с твоего мерзкого лица. Меня тошнит даже от мысли о том, чтобы смотреть на твой ментальный щит. На твоем месте я отошел бы подальше, чтобы не запачкаться.  
Мукуро пренебрежительно поморщился, на лицо вернулось человеческое выражение, а в следующий момент он уже шел прочь, стремительный, как легкий фрегат на полных парусах. Бьякуран наблюдал за ним несколько секунд, желая кары небес, но кара не случилась, и он в сердцах швырнул зажатую в кулаке сережку куда-то во тьму. Этот упрямый корабль предпочитал разбиться о рифы, в планы Бьякурана это совсем не входило, а значит – не входило и в планы всего мироздания.

***  
Из-за аварии на развязке в окрестностях Милана машина застряла в пробке, и Дино, как ни торопился, к ужину опоздал. Когда он втащил набитый подарками рюкзак в свою комнату и кое-как переоделся в форменный костюм, плюнув на галстук, который в спешке никак не хотел нормально завязываться, часы на капелле с гулким буханьем отсчитали восемь. Дино мысленно дорисовал гигантскую кукушку с головой Бьякурана, которая на тугой пружине выскакивает из дверей капеллы, будто черт из табакерки, и хихикает: «Ку-ку, Каваллоне!». Младшекурсники, которые всегда приходили в столовую позже, уже разбредались стайками голубых соек – такие же синие и взъерошенные и так же бормотали и иногда вскрикивали своими детскими ломающимися голосами. Скуало не было видно, но он всегда заглатывал еду, как последний раз, и долго не задерживался; поэтому Дино решил, что искать удачи в столовой бессмысленно и отправился сразу на кухню. Он привез для Марии Грации подарок – маленькую золотую булавку со стрекозой из цветных стекляшек. Это явно было больше, чем когда-либо дарил ей недотепа Нджулино. Мария Грация так растрогалась, что помогла Дино завязать галстук, кое-как пригладила волосы мокрыми руками с запахом кухонного полотенца и дала с собой большую тарелку паэльи, даже разрешив выковырять оттуда всех улиток.  
Нагруженный паэльей и сэндвичем с каким-то очень липким текучим сыром, Дино выбрался на воздух. Сквер перед хозяйственным корпусом стихал, запах акации пронизывал сизые тусклые сумерки золотыми нитями, и в этом запахе было столько одиночества и тревожной тоски, что сердце Дино вдруг на секунду ухнуло вниз и шмякнулось оземь вместе с сэндвичем. Он присел, чтобы подобрать развалившиеся куски чабатты, а когда поднялся, то увидел Мукуро и Бьякурана.  
Они брели мимо хозяйственных построек и оттуда, конечно, никого не замечали. Дино не слышно было, о чем они говорят, но он знал это выражение – в лице Мукуро, во всем его теле, натянутом, как слишком тонкая леска, на которую клюнула слишком большая рыба. Бьякуран щурил глаза в узкие морщинистые полоски, а Мукуро смотрел рассеянным нетерпеливым взглядом перед собой. Дино решительно бросил грязный сэндвич прямо в тарелку с паэльей и пошел за ними. Контролировать эмпатию получалось плохо, от Бьякурана расползались такие давящие, тягостные ментальные волны, от Мукуро фонило раздражением, все сплеталось в упругий клубок, и эмоции Дино против воли подстраивались под них и отталкивались, как одинаково заряженные полюса магнита. Дино вяз, как вязнешь во сне ногами в густом воздухе, когда пытаешься бежать, борясь за каждый шаг. Ему понадобилось огромное усилие, чтобы поднять щиты, и вовремя – потому что Бьякуран интимно наклонился к самому уху Мукуро. Видимо, его слова упали последней каплей в чашу терпения, она просто перелилась через край. Мукуро остановился как вкопаный, отшатнулся так резко, что Дино сам будто налетел на невидимую стену, и ответил что-то, полное глубочайшей неприязни, которой сквозил каждый его вдох, каждое подрагивание ресниц. А затем развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Бьякуран взмахнул рукой, словно собирался закинуть лассо и тащить Мукуро обратно в петле. Когда клубок эмоций развалился и ноги Дино перестали вязнуть в земле, он бросился бегом, чтобы нагнать Бьякурана, но тот и не думал уходить – так и стоял посреди дороги, опустив голову, фонарь выбелил ему волосы, а сумерки бросили на лицо тень. Дино никогда не видел его таким – мраморной маской, выточенной из холодного гнева, глаза выцвели и потемнели, рот поник и изогнулся, как лепесток безнадежно увядшей лилии. Если бы бедняжка Юни увидела сейчас твою сахарную рожу, мстительно подумал Дино, подходя вплотную, вот она испугалась бы! Жаль, что никто не видит.  
– Эй, ты! – сказал Дино.  
Еще мгновение Бьякуран пялился на него неузнающе, а потом тень сдуло порывом ветра и его лицо расцвело, засияло привычной фальшиво-радостной улыбкой, от которой у Дино скрипело на зубах.  
– О, Дино Каваллоне! Вернулся, значит? Я и соскучиться еще не успел! – он взглянул на тарелку в руках Дино, где безнадежно смешались в кашу паэлья, сэндвич и песок, и добавил: – Это что, твой ужин? Выглядит не очень-то аппетитно.  
Но Дино не позволил увлечь себя в бессмысленную пикировку.  
– Если я размажу все это по тебе – как, сможешь такое предсказать, а?! – он ткнул краем тарелки Бьякурану в грудь, прямо в хрустящую от крахмала рубашку. Бьякуран придержал тарелку кончиком пальца и укоризненно закачал головой:  
– Ай-яй-яй, Дино Каваллоне, ведь не тебе потом отстирывать, неужели тебя совсем не волнует, что наши милые работницы сотрут об это пятно свои нежные руки? Я думал, ты за всех на свете волнуешься, – он вкрадчиво понизил голос, – особенно за тех, кто тебя вообще не должен касаться.  
– Слушай, – проговорил Дино, чувствуя, как гнев ферментируется внутри него и начинает бродить, сначала молодым кислым вином, потом белой граппой, а потом прорастает виноградной лозой, и щупальца ползут, ползут цепкими усами по пищеводу, листья распускаются в горле и мешают дышать. – Ты бы оставил Мукуро в покое. Не гневи господа, в самом деле.  
– Я? – изумился Бьякуран и заулыбался еще шире. – Что ты, как я могу? Он же мой телепат!  
– Черта с два! – ствол лозы разбух и скрутился, завернувшись кряжистым драконом. Дино позволил листьям и гроздьям прорваться из своего рта: – Не хочет он в твою команду, не видишь, что ли?! Да кто вообще захотел бы! Ты же высосешь и разрушишь его раньше, чем он выйдет за порог академии! Лучше сразу вышибить себе мозги, чем кормить ими тебя!  
– Вот как, – деликатно поддакнул Бьякуран.  
– Именно! Или ты надеешься долго продержаться?! Можешь не надеяться, ты уже ненормальный, безумие – вон оно, за углом! И Мукуро за этот угол я тебе затащить не позволю!  
Дино умолк, чтобы перевести дыхание, хотя внутри клокотали еще слова, болезненные, ревнивые, яростные, а еще клокотал страх неизбежности – извивался змеей, которую должен был пронзить сияющим солнечным копьем всадник Веры верхом на кобылице божьего суда.  
– Неужели, – опять ласково подбодрил его Бьякуран, а потом вдруг переменился в лице. Уже знакомая тень сковала черты, и теплый, карамельный голос упал гильотиной. – Знаешь, мне что-то начали немного надоедать эти брачные танцы. Как хорошо, что есть такая замечательная вещь, как предопределенность, верно? – Бьякуран улыбнулся, но в улыбке не осталось ни следа фальшивой радости. – Всего месяц-другой – и мой прекрасный Мукуро больше не сможет капризничать. Он будет делать все, что я прикажу.  
– Это мы еще посмотрим, – просто сказал Дино. Разговаривать с таким Бьякураном, искренним в своем безумии, было легче. Такой Бьякуран мог напугать кого угодно, но избавил Дино от всякого страха.  
– У тебя есть варианты? – Бьякуран рассмеялся. – С удовольствием посмотрю, в последнее время мои видения приятны, но несколько однообразны.  
– Зато под собственным носом ты ничего не видишь, – напомнил Дино мстительно. Бьякуран сдвинул брови.  
– Как некрасиво тыкать человека в его слабости, Дино Каваллоне! Я же молчу, что у тебя шнурок развязался, – он вернул всю фальшь одним махом и пошел спиной вперед, отдаляясь, прячась в густеющие сумерки. – Ты такой злой, потому что голодный, лучше поужинай, пока совсем не озверел…  
– Да когда ты сдохнешь наконец! – заорал Дино и швырнул ему вслед тарелку. Швырнул метко, она обязательно должна была попасть в голову, но Бьякуран, конечно, увернулся – может, предвидел, а может, просто повезло.  
– Ужас, ужас… – некоторое время еще слышался его удаляющийся смех, а потом сумерки заглушили все звуки и окончательно проглотили и Бьякурана, и его самого. Реальность осталась только в пятнах фонарного света, по которым Дино отправился обратно в корпус оракулов, как по лунной дорожке, ругая себя, на чем свет стоит. Отлично, просто отлично! Это же надо было так сорваться! Он нечасто терял контроль, а вспыхнув, быстро остывал, но всякий раз потом чувствовал себя виноватым и опустошенным. Сейчас не помешали бы дыхательные практики или чайная церемония от строгой безмятежной И-Пин, но волнение никак не унималось, отстреливало иглами в кончики пальцев, а виноградные гроздья наливались соком и лопались, и вино текло реками, дорогами, ведущими со всех концов планеты в один-единственный город мечты. От гнева и испуга Дино пьянел, и страшно подумать, что сейчас творилось бы, обладай он хоть капелькой разрушительной силы.  
Юни и Савада спустились ему навстречу. Глядя в их одинаковые лица с ясными, честными глазами и печалью, спавшей в глубине, как карп в застоявшемся мутном пруду, Дино окончательно устыдился. Нужно было как-то замолить грехи, поэтому он начал с раздачи подарков.  
– Это мне? Спасибо, – удивился Цунаёши, когда Дино вручил ему огромный кусок мягкой яичной нуги с орехами – в Эстранео такую варили только на Рождество. Он был такой маленький, словно воробей, и такой неодолимый в своей простоте, что хотелось подарить ему все сладости на свете, лишь бы радовался, ведь если он загрустит – рухнут столпы миропорядка и вселенная пошатнется, а звезды, наперсники древних оракулов, поменяют свой извечный путь. Юни достался мешочек фруктов в карамели.  
– Как вкусно! – воскликнула она, пробуя и очень стараясь не запачкать перчатки. – Синьору… – тут она запнулась, будто выболтала что-то чересчур интимное, и закончила уже тише: – Бьякурану бы понравилось. Ничего, если я с ним поделюсь?  
«Вот еще!» – мысленно возмутился Дино, но вслух благородно разрешил:  
– Конечно, – не стоило тревожить Юни их сварами – одержимость Бьякурана Мукуро наверняка и без того доставляла ей много болезненных минут. Поэтому он оставил ее и Цунаёши жевать сладости, а сам торчал в душе, почти в кипятке, отмываясь от неприятного разговора, пока не кончилась горячая вода.  
Около девяти заглянул Скуало. Дино выразительно шлепнул перед ним свежий, нераспечатанный выпуск «Плейбоя».  
– О! – обрадовался Скуало, хватая журнал, а когда дошло – отшвырнул его, как ядовитую гадюку. – Твою мать, Каваллоне! Жить надоело?!  
– Что это такое? – Цунаёши с любопытством перегнулся через стол, пытаясь разглядеть обложку.  
– А ты, пиздюк, засунься обратно! Мелкий еще! – рявкнул Скуало и потянул журнал к себе. Цунаёши залился таким густым румянцем, что сделался похож на вяленый помидор. Дино расхохотался, чувствуя, как на душе становится легче.  
– Можешь передать кое-что Ланчии? – попросил он Скуало перед уходом, вытаскивая из кармана открытку с видами Больцано, где желтые тирольские домики с покатыми крышами уютно лежали в ладонях гор. Скуало пожал плечами:  
– Он не возьмет.  
– Все равно передай, – Дино упрямо сунул ему открытку. Какая-то непокорная часть его души все еще надеялась, что при виде родных мест внутри Ланчии что-нибудь отомрет и шестерни его разума скрипуче тронутся, смазанные надеждой на возвращение.  
Когда Скуало ушел, Дино рухнул на диван, прикрывая глаза рукой.  
– Вы в порядке, Дино-сан? – робко спросил Цунаёши. Дино улыбнулся ему сквозь пальцы.  
– Все отлично, Цуна, не беспокойся. Я просто отдохну здесь немного, ладно? Дорога была такая долгая.  
– Конечно, конечно, – засуетился Цунаёши, принимаясь сгребать тетрадки. «Плейбой» глухо шлепнулся на пол, заставив его снова мучительно покраснеть. – Я пойду позанимаюсь наверху, не буду вам мешать!  
Дождавшись, пока легкие ноги Цунаёши затопают вверх по лестнице, Дино перекатился на спину, сунул руки под голову и моментально задремал, а проснулся, когда часы на капелле пробили одиннадцать раз.  
Отбой. Смена караула. Коменданты прикалывают к рукавам кипенно-белые повязки и выходят в ночной патруль. Послушные дети, вроде Савады Цунаёши, ложатся в свои кровати и смотрят, как шевелятся тени деревьев на потолке, погружая академию на морское дно, где безмолвно и холодно и каждая тварь норовит схватить тебя щупальцами. Дино встал, преисполненный решимости, – и пошел в своем золотом доспехе, презрев всякую опасность. Где-то там, в темных переулках, наверняка бродил новый король Хибари Кёя, кидаясь на каждый шорох, но Дино верил, нутром чувствовал: даже если они встретятся, Хибари не сделает ему ни-че-го. Ничто не могло сбить Дино Каваллоне с пути.  
Корпус телепатов он знал хорошо. Когда у телекинетиков рухнула часть стены, а двое малышей-пирокинетиков едва не задохнулись в пожаре, Дино отселили к телепатам – и он неплохо уживался там, с осторожными и скрытными соседями, пока одному нестабильному бедняге не выпала участь проснуться от собственного кошмара в здании, полном криков боли. Только тогда Дино наконец спрятали в глубине парка, в особняке с зелеными ставнями, где прошлое неотделимо от будущего, а оракулы пьют по утрам кофе, обсуждая сводки завтрашних новостей.  
Но все-таки он помнил кирпичные стены этого сумрачного чистилища и окно Мукуро на втором этаже. Сколько раз бросал туда камешки, с восторгом замечая, как блики в стеклах подрагивают – значит, кто-то касается рамы, кто-то смотрит! Рядом проходила водосточная труба, и Дино ухватился за нее и полез, упираясь ногами в кронштейны. С высотой он не очень-то дружил, но потолки в типовых корпусах были низкие, и Дино карабкался, пока не сумел ухватиться за подоконник, заглядывая в окно. Снаружи в слепую черную дыру ничего было не разглядеть, поэтому Дино просто решительно и громко постучал.  
Внутри мелькнула тень. Потом к стеклу прижалось призрачно-белое лицо и заморгало дымчатыми, бликующими в свете фонаря глазами. Дино принялся жестикулировать, умоляя открыть, и призрак спрятался.  
– Теперь вы начнете считаться с моим мнением? – послышался тягучий голос Франа. Ответом ему была зловещая тишина. – Вы сказали, что после второго пришествия обязательно начнете. Это разве не второе пришествие?  
Еще секунда – и окно распахнулось внутрь. Мукуро держал его обеими руками, будто собирался прыгать, и не хватало только незримого кинематографичного ветра, который всколыхнул бы ему волосы перед прыжком.  
– Какого черта, – сказал Мукуро.  
– Привет, – сказал Дино.  
– Я скину тебя отсюда, Дино Каваллоне, – пообещал Мукуро. Фран маячил за его спиной ведьминым фамильяром.  
– Давайте нашлем на него монстров из-под кровати?  
– Не надо! – взмолился Дино. – Можно, я войду? Тут вообще-то высоковато.  
– Даже не вздумай, – предупредил Мукуро, отходя на шаг. Дино ухватился покрепче и кое-как втащил ноги, опасно балансируя на узком подоконнике, всклокоченный и взмокший. С облегчением потянул с плеч пиджак и начал расстегивать верхние пуговицы на рубашке.  
– Что тебе нужно? – резко спросил Мукуро, будто Дино творил на его глазах что-то непристойное.  
– Я скучал и волновался, – честно признался Дино и вдруг заметил, что Мукуро одет. И еще – что Мукуро мал форменный костюм: между рукавами пиджака и перчатками виднелись голые запястья, как черепаха, которая выросла из своего панциря. – Ты куда-то собираешься?  
– Наверное, на свидание, – встрял Фран, явно сбитый с толку, но горевший желанием поучаствовать. – А когда вы вернетесь? Хотите, я с вами схожу, покараулю...  
– Фран, – сказал Мукуро, не оглядываясь, напряженно и непререкаемо. – Подожди в коридоре.  
– Вы меня выгоняете?! – ужаснулся Фран. – Но там же темно и страшно, хотите, чтобы я сидел один-одинешенек, а если меня кто-нибудь заметит…  
– Фран!  
– Пожалуйста, – добавил Дино.  
Фран насупился. С уныло поникшими плечами, закутанный в клетчатый плед до самых глаз, поплелся из комнаты. За ним мстительно хлопнула дверь. Слышно было, как он бубнит оттуда, будто в испорченный микрофон, жалобы сливались в одну бесконечную литанию, и Мукуро яростно потер пальцами между бровей, словно надеясь изгнать из своей головы демонов. А Дино смотрел и молчал, растеряв слова, потому что вечность истекла, сорок лет скитаний вынесли иудеи, тридцать серебреников прошли семь стадий трансформации и стали золотом, а девственницы в мусульманском раю состарились и зачахли с тех пор, когда Мукуро был так близко. И выглядел он таким надрывно-усталым и одновременно собранным, что виноградные реки замедлили бег, разбившись о стены города, куда вела всякая дорога.  
– Ты сошел с ума? – поинтересовался Мукуро с вежливым бешенством. – Как тебе вообще такое в голову взбрело?  
Дино рассмеялся, смущенно зарываясь пальцами в волосы, потом вдруг вспомнил:  
– Я привез тебе подарок, – и вытащил из нагрудного кармана платок. Он увидел этот платок на праздничной ярмарке и долго прижимал к лицу синий шелк, убитый тоской и желанием. И угадал ведь: оттенок был точь в точь, как глаза Мукуро – пронзительного цвета океана, который наверняка накроет землю после потопа, когда наступит вечная ночь.  
Мукуро посмотрел на платок и снова на Дино. Он боялся волхвов, поэтому никогда не принимал дары, но попробовать стоило.  
– Ну… как дела? – спросил Дино, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Разговор катастрофически не клеился.  
– Ты за этим пришел?  
– Нет, – Дино глубоко вдохнул и облизнул горячие губы, смочив русло для скованных смертельной близостью виноградных рек – и они потекли опять, вздымаясь под стенами города волнами. Он ждал вопроса «тогда зачем?», но Мукуро не делал того, чего от него ожидали. Пришлось продолжать: – После ужина я случайно – клянусь, случайно! – видел тебя и Бьякурана, и не похоже было, что ты очень-то радуешься. Вы ругались, да?  
– Не помню, чтобы это тебя касалось, – Мукуро сложил руки на груди.  
– Но экзамены совсем скоро, а этот подонок болтает направо и налево, что ты будешь его телепатом, что ты уже – его! Он будто отравил тебя и теперь таскается, ждет, пока ты упадешь замертво и он сможет тебя забрать…  
– Забрать?! – от Мукуро дохнуло арктическим холодом, таким, что створки окна покрылись изморозью, а все реки должны были заледенеть, если только это не реки лавы, бурлящей на склонах вулкана, и если вулкан не извергнется – мосты не спасти. Дино пришел в отчаяние.  
– Зачем ты это терпишь?! Я столько раз предлагал помощь, почему ты отказываешься!  
– Господи, – Мукуро вдруг надломился и упал на кровать, опять сжимая пальцами переносицу. – Чем, Дино Каваллоне? Чем, по-твоему, ты можешь помочь?  
Дино умолк на мгновение, а потом жарким шепотом сказал:  
– Хочешь, я убью его?  
– А, ты действительно сошел с ума, – подытожил Мукуро после долгой звенящей паузы. – Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно?  
– Значит, я сделаю невозможное! – упрямо воскликнул Дино.  
Казалось, Мукуро ждет, что Дино сейчас рассмеется и признается в нелепой шутке. Когда смеха не последовало, он поднял голову.  
– Ну допустим, – согласился он медленно. – А что потом?  
– Да плевать! – Дино взмахнул руками, отцепившись от подоконника, и едва не загремел вниз, но все-таки умудрился охватить целый мир – какая разница, что у него не было команды и никаких внятных перспектив, он все равно предлагал Мукуро этот мир, возвышаясь, как статуя Христа-искупителя, со всеми винодельнями и пекарнями, с гробницами и пустынями, с затерявшимися в океанах ковчегами, с огнями на Эйфелевой башне и крокодилами в желтых водах Амазонки. – Главное, что Бьякурана больше не будет! Разве тебе нужен оракул? Уезжай со мной, куда угодно, неважно, ты будешь свободен…  
Арктические льды раскололись и покрыли лицо Мукуро тонкой, сочащейся талой водой коркой усталости. В дверь комнаты занудно поскреблись. Дино смотрел на него, тяжело переводя дыхание, глотая едкую кислоту в горле.  
– Почему ты молчишь?  
– А я должен что-то сказать?  
Снаружи опять постучали. Тогда Мукуро встал, распрямившись, как проволока, по которой ударили молотком.  
– Тебе пора.  
– Еще даже полуночи нет! – воспротивился Дино.  
– На полночь у меня совершенно другие планы, – резко сказал Мукуро.  
Дино всегда думал, чтобы попасть в ад – нужно умереть. Оказалось, это не обязательно, если ад уже клокочет внутри, выплевывая все новых и новых голодных и жаждущих демонов.  
– Ну да, точно. Свидание.  
Мукуро секунду смотрел молча, будто окончательно забыл свою роль. Или раздумывал, хватит ли высоты второго этажа, чтобы Дино Каваллоне свернул шею. Потом вдруг выдернул из его пальцев забытый платок и повторил настойчивей:  
– Уходи.  
– Ладно, – сказал Дино, не двигаясь.  
– Забери свой пиджак.  
– Ладно.  
– Я уже говорил, что скину тебя отсюда?  
– Ладно!  
Дино швырнул сначала пиджак, потом, стараясь не глядеть вниз, – сырая, покрытая росой трава выглядела не очень-то мягкой и дружелюбной – выпрыгнул следом, приземлился неудачно и тут же принялся нянчить ушибленную лодыжку.  
«Возвращайся к себе», – раздался голос Мукуро прямо в его голове. Дино замер на одной ноге, схватившись за другую обеими руками. – «И учти, я узнаю, если ты попытаешься меня обмануть».  
Дино возмущенно задрал голову, собираясь крикнуть, что ему не нужны никакие предупреждения, но лицо Мукуро наверху исчезло, словно крепость свернула белый флаг, раздумав капитулировать. Где-то глухо стукнула дверь.  
– Входи, несносный ребенок! – услышал Дино, а потом: – Так вот, если хотите знать мое мнение… – тут окно наконец захлопнулось, и Дино обессиленно беззвучно засмеялся. Отвечая ему, издалека донесся окрик:  
– Эй! Кто здесь? А ну стойте, паршивцы!  
Дино пригнулся и, подгоняемый демонами, захромал перебежками из тени в тень. Корпус оракулов, как путеводной звездой, светился только одним окном – почему-то в спальне Бьякурана.


	12. Chapter 12

– А Бьякуран будет? – Кикё нужен был мотив. Вообще-то на арены он не ходил, считая их плебейским развлечением. Но последняя предвыпускная арена – исключение, туда традиционно допускались даже оракулы, потому что на последней арене не делали ставок. Это был красивый и в некоторые годы популярный способ самоубийства, чтобы не становиться марионеткой на всю оставшуюся (часто недолгую) жизнь, и последняя возможность показать себя, если все еще не выбрал команду.  
– Я ебу? Опять со своим Бьякураном. Дался он тебе, – Закуро лениво перевернулся на бок, наблюдая, как Кикё сосредоточенно укладывает отросшие волосы.  
– Я не собираюсь становиться телепатом у какого-то второсортного козла, – волосы не ложились, Кикё раздраженно бросил расческу, прикрыл глаза, сделал несколько размеренных вдохов и постарался расслабиться – по продвинутой медитативной технике, которую профессор И-Пин советовала выдающимся ученикам.  
Он сменил имя одним из первых, сразу вслед за Бьякураном. Многие решали символически покончить с прошлым и взять себе подходящий псевдоним; школа шла им навстречу, даже всячески содействовала. Кикё хотел этого сильнее прочих. Его крайне религиозные недалекие родители все детство таскали его по святым паломническим местам, показывали монахам, приобщали к аскезе, проводили обряды экзорцизма, чтобы избавить Кикё от страшной сатанической болезни и вырвать из лап демонов. Когда академия забрала его, у Кикё на счету было уже четверо наисвятейших чудотворцев, потерявших рассудок. И от своего претенциозного в церковных кругах имени – Розарио – он избавился в первую очередь. А затем убедил и Закуро взять подходящий псевдоним. Уже тогда Кикё был уверен, что им предстоит работать вместе, так почему бы не подготовить базу заранее. Благо Закуро от природной лени забил на японский и массу других предметов, так что нужно было просто подобрать приятное по звучанию слово – значение Закуро не интересовало, только бы Кикё отстал.  
– Я вообще не собираюсь ни на кого работать, пусть распределяют, куда хотят, и не ебут мозги, – Закуро зевнул: без зрелищ, хотя бы таких скромных, как причесывание, он мгновенно становился статичным, словно камень на дне реки. Никакого движения, пока поток не подхватит и не утащит за собой.  
– Прекрати, – строго произнес Кикё. – Ты пойдешь к Бьякурану, все давно решено. Лучшим есть смысл идти только в лучшую команду.  
Бьякуран заприметил Закуро давно: пирокинетиков всегда было мало, а настолько сильных и потенциально готовых к сотрудничеству – единицы, несколько штук за последний десяток лет. Терять такой кадр Бьякурану было, конечно, не с руки. А если бы не Мукуро, то и Кикё был бы для него идеален. Но Бьякуран вцепился в этого полоумного смертельно, смешался с ним всеми реальностями, будущими клятвами, прошлыми мыслями, как вирус смешивается с кровью. Оскорбленные чувства Кикё прятал за восхитительным, безупречным фасадом учтивости. Может, Бьякуран и был крайне многообещающим оракулом, но для величия ему нужны были правильные люди. Со времени появления в академии Мукуро, Кикё ни разу не дал Бьякурану понять, что не видит своим оракулом кого-то другого. Достоинство, прилежная учеба, рассудительность и точность: вот четыре столба – по количеству мертвых чудотворцев, – на которых мир устоит, даже если все остальное рухнет. Кикё готов был терпеливо подождать, когда мир начнет рушиться, чтобы занять в нем свое место.  
– Да ну нахуй, – отмахнулся Закуро. – Если ты не пойдешь, то я-то за каким хером должен тащиться?  
– Очень мило. Но тебе придется.  
С Закуро было легко. Главным образом потому, что он не любил усложнять. А еще Закуро уважал силу, Кикё же умел применять ее грамотно, поэтому их тандем сложился еще на втором курсе и продолжал существовать до сих пор с некоторыми оговорками, добавленными возрастом.  
– Так я не понял, – с глухим недовольством произнес Закуро, – мы идем на последнюю арену или ты свои патлы будешь до ночи завивать?  
– Больше думай головой, тогда поймешь, – посоветовал Кикё и оскорбленно отвернулся. И все же снова взял расческу – идти стоило, было бы крайне опрометчиво пропустить такое. Следовало взглянуть на всех потенциальных смертников – на случай, если ему не дадут возможности подождать с командой до следующего выпуска. Кикё было бы удобно распределиться в команду с короткой линией жизни.  
– Чё сказал? – Закуро напрягся, но под пристальным взглядом Кикё опять растекся по дивану: начинать активный конфликт ему явно было лень. – Да пошел ты, крути свои патлы, – разрешил он флегматично.  
За окном моросило, что обещало непроглядную беззвездную ночь. Последнюю, когда можно уйти от обязательств и судьбы.

***  
– Ну, что будем делать? – спросил Скуало у Занзаса, который угрюмо таращился куда-то в земные недра сквозь залитую кровью арену и выглядел одновременно подавленным и упрямым. Занзас встречал любые удары судьбы с бараньим упрямством, а вольная жизнь была ударом. Бросить свое маленькое королевство, свой трон наблюдателя, откуда Занзас иногда попинывал участников вечной войны сапогом, встретить мир без границ, а потом биться до самой смерти башкой о невидимый потолок – об этом ли они мечтали, первый раз взяв оружие? Скуало был готов разрубать перед Занзасом любые границы, Скуало мечтал о войне куда более масштабной, о битвах со всеми Голиафами земли, он хотел славы, блеска и страха, но Занзас был заперт внутри своего мрачного разума и не умел мыслить масштабно. Его мало интересовали вещи на расстоянии дальше плевка.  
– Кто? – лениво отозвался Занзас, не меняя позы.  
– Мы! – Скуало широко, как мечом, повел рукой. – Ты, я, Луссурия. Бельфегора мы просрали, оракула не выбрали. Звучит как полная задница.  
Он говорил «мы», хотя негласное лидерство Занзаса было делом решенным – кулаками и кровавыми соплями – еще в первые пять минут их знакомства. Луссурия примазался позже, заморочил им головы своей болтовней, а потом всего один-единственный раз прямо тут, на арене, раздробил кому-то череп несколькими ударами и вернулся через месяц – полностью исцелившийся, с фонотекой попсовых мелодий в мозгах. Занзас смирился с его присутствием молча и безразлично, будто Луссурия был рядом всегда.  
– Я не понял, – наконец отвлекся от созерцания земного ядра Занзас, – тебе мало, что ли?  
– Ты и один мне поперек горла, – огрызнулся Скуало. Беспокойство накатывало тревожным штормом. – Но трое – это не команда. Втроем нас отсюда вышвырнут разве что на кладбище. Может, перестанешь залипать и осмотришься? Еще есть шанс куда-нибудь набиться.  
Занзас поднял взгляд – на него, Скуало, не на других. Зыркнул давяще, как на чужака.  
– Тебе надо – ты и набивайся, – никто, кроме Скуало, не учуял бы в его голосе обиду. Это была обида такая честная, что Скуало на секунду поплохело – сердце захолонуло, как перед безнадежным боем. А Занзас сказал: – У меня будет своя команда.  
Скуало уставился на него. Даже открыл рот, но слова, если оттуда и вылетели, заглохли в восхищенном улюлюканье – внизу кто-то победил, а ставок сегодня не было, радовались все.  
– Тебе не разрешат.  
– Мне насрать, кто там что разрешает. Будет, как я говорю.  
– Но…  
– Собрался спорить?  
Скуало закрыл рот, открыл снова, шторм взметнулся и рухнул вниз, накрывая берега его аргументов десятибалльной волной. И тогда Скуало ответил:  
– Нет. Как скажешь. У нас будет своя команда.  
– Ну и захлопнись тогда, – посоветовал Занзас. Было видно, как его отпустило. Пистолет дал осечку, дуло ушло со лба Скуало и оставило его один на один с эйфорией и безнадежностью. Сволочи-оракулы называли это «предначертанием». Скуало никак не называл, просто покорялся и отпускал куда-то в глубину. Своя команда. Это он понимал. Это было невозможно, это был заведомо провальный вызов, это была блажь и дурость – и это было единственное решение, которое мог принять Занзас, а значит, единственно верное.  
Будущее менялось так резко – как Скуало умудрился это проморгать? Совсем ослеп от долбящей по мозгам рутины. Кирпичи правил складывали в бастионы и цементировали намертво, и он привык смотреть наружу из бойницы, а Занзас в это время, оказывается, закапывал бомбу под фундамент. Сукин сын. Сукин сын!  
– Трое – все равно мало, – выпалил Скуало, захлебываясь острым возбуждением и предвкушением неприятностей.  
– Ты мне кого втюхать пытаешься, отброс? – угрожающе спросил Занзас. – Уж не Каваллоне ли своего?  
– А почему нет? Ему больше некуда идти, – Скуало убавил тон и заговорил миролюбивей. Когда речь заходила о Каваллоне, Занзас по-скверному напрягался. Слава богу, для Каваллоне заключительные арены были уж слишком кровавыми – не стоило ему знать об этом разговоре.  
– Он бесполезен.  
– Он полезен в защите. У нас сплошная атака и никакого прикрытия.  
– А твоя задница такая нежная, что ее обязательно надо прикрывать?  
– Занзас, – сказал Скуало веско.  
– Нет, – повторил Занзас и отвел глаза. – Каваллоне я не возьму. Хочешь его – можете вместе идти нахуй.  
Скуало мыслил рационально, но рациональность годами разбивалась о заморочки Занзаса, а детские заморочки взрослели и начинали клубиться и рокотать, как готовый извергнуться вулкан, которому не хватает только маленького подземного толчка. К счастью или к сожалению, но Скуало хватало ума не трясти землю. Занзас жаждал полной власти, безоговорочного подчинения; подчинить придурка-Каваллоне у него не вышло бы никогда. Придурок-Каваллоне развалился бы поперек его трона, не ощущая собственной тяжести, пока ножки не хрустнут под общим весом и их обоих не задавит обломками. И его, Скуало, заодно. Только Луссурия упорхнет мятым павлином служить новому королю.  
Жизнь без Каваллоне чудилась непривычной, беспокоило в ней что-то неправильное, будущая потеря ощущалась свербящей дыркой в стройной иерархии чувств и приоритетов Скуало, а еще он ненавидел, когда Занзас прав – он ругался, спорил, обижался, угрожал. А потом выбирал Занзаса. Снова, снова и снова.  
– Ладно, черт с тобой, нет – так нет. Может, телепата? Без телепата паршиво придется, – Скуало оценивающе оглядел горстку хилых созданий в «ложе». Бойцы из телепатов были никудышные, вечно выжатые, высосанные досуха, будто мозговые паразиты давали им индульгенцию не поднимать ничего тяжелее вилки, но хороший телепат, способный обходить чужие ментальные щиты, стоил десяти самых упоротых берсерков – это Скуало, скрепя сердце, признавал. Кикё, под накрученными, как у девки, кудряшками и маской высокомерной любезности, стоил двадцати. – Давай заберем Кикё, – дельно предложил Скуало. – Можем успеть. Это он сейчас сохнет по Бьякурану, но когда зефирная морда усвистает с Мукуро – спохватится, тут-то мы и будем первые…  
– Вот еще одного педика мне в команде не хватало! – оборвал его Занзас с возмущением.  
– Посмотрите, блядь, какой разборчивый! – Скуало сложил руки на груди, тоже привычно начиная заводиться. – Тебе, может, мёдом помазать?!  
– А тебе если дерьмо мёдом помазать – сожрешь?  
– Ой, мальчики, мальчики! – Луссурия ворвался в их ругань так внезапно, что Скуало подавился едким, но еще не оформившимся ответом. – Гляньте, кто пришел!  
За спиной Луссурии выпрыгивал и тянул шею берсерк-малолетка, которого тот притащил с собой:  
– Кто это? Ух, какой экстремальный здоровяк! Луссурия-сэмпай, куда делать ставку? Ставлю на него – двадцать кругов вдоль стены!  
– Сегодня никаких ставок, золотко, не перевозбуждайся, – охолодил его Луссурия.  
Скуало развернулся к арене, предчувствуя неладное, – и моментально забыл про ссору.  
– Твою мать, это же Леви!  
– Похоже, его наконец-то выпустили, – Луссурия светился счастьем, будто при виде лучшего друга, едва в ладоши не хлопал, извращенец. – Ох, ну до чего некрасивый! – он прижал ладони к сердцу, демонстрируя то ли инфаркт, то ли поэтический экстаз. – Мальчики, он собирается драться!  
Никто уже не ожидал когда-нибудь увидеть Левиатана, которого упрятали в Рай много недель назад – какое же это было облегчение, внезапно осознал Скуало, не зная, то ли стонать, то ли хохотать при виде вытянувшейся рожи Занзаса. Впрочем, Занзас быстро вернул на лицо угрюмое безразличие и даже не вздрогнул, когда Левиатан воздел руки к небу и взревел:  
– Занзас, ты смотришь?! Я снова дерусь для тебя!  
Скуало закатил глаза, поборов желание швырнуть сверху что-нибудь тяжелое – ничего тяжелее собственных моральных устоев у него все равно не было. Левиатан, это несуразное чудище, преследовал их, как надоедливый ночной кошмар, годами. Преследовал жалобно и неотвратимо, повиснув на шее Занзаса камнем, бесконечно ввязываясь в нелепые драки за честь своего идола, пока не устроил в столовой за ужином такое, что молчаливые охранники утащили его, слепо вырывавшегося, в Рай и накрепко заперли двери. Тогда Скуало мысленно попрощался с обузой, но похоже, даже Рай не переварил этого идиота и отрыгнул обратно живым и невредимым.  
Левиатан исступленно взирал снизу, дожидаясь хоть какого-нибудь знака благосклонности. Природа явно задумала его берсерком, но по ошибке наделила даром телекинеза – из него можно было бы слепить целый пяток тщедушных телекинетиков, которым, чтобы размазывать противников, как слоеное тесто, требовалось только усилие мысли. Левиатан, сражаясь, напрягал каждую мышцу, словно даром управляла не голова, а мускулы – Скуало бы не удивился, мозги-то у него наверняка были с наперсток.  
– Прошу, Занзас, смотри! Думаешь, я ослабел? Нет, я стал только сильнее!  
Воцарилась издевательская тишина, только смутные смешки раздавались тут и там. Ржать в открытую себе не позволял никто – кому хочется рассыпаться по арене горсткой пепла? – но конечно, они смеялись, невозможно было не смеяться, и это злило гораздо больше, чем идиотизм несчастного, безутешного в своей преданности Леви. Занзас скучающе зевнул. Его брезгливое напряжение ощущалось без всякой телепатии.  
На арену вышел противник. Мышцы Левиатана забугрились под кожей, поднимая толстый энергетический щит. Какой-то придурок вдруг захлопал – и остальные подхватили, весь ангар разразился аплодисментами, начал скандировать:  
– Ле-ви! Ле-ви! Ва-ли! Ва-ли!  
Скуало пришлось нагнуться к самому уху Занзаса, чтобы их перекричать.  
– Давай уйдем!  
Занзас глянул мутно, мрачно. Потом встал, едва не сшибив плечом Луссурию. Тот всплеснул руками:  
– Как, пропустишь самое интересное?  
– Отъебись, – сказал Занзас, не оглядываясь.  
Скуало вышел следом. Тишина была оглушительной, будто звуки отсекло невидимой стеной, воздух – черным и неподвижным. Тревожная чуйка Скуало, после разговора поселившаяся внутри маленькой юркой рыбиной, в этой тишине заплескалась звонче. Он шумно вдохнул.  
– А хорошо, да? Если честно, у меня в печенках уже эти арены. Надо было раньше… – собственный голос показался вдруг неестественно громким. Занзас ничего не ответил. Он шел, сунув руки глубоко в карманы и пиная камешки. Один камешек отлетел вбок, Скуало проводил его взглядом и в мгновение подобрался, как собака в охотничьей стойке, становясь бесшумным и невесомым. Вдоль тропинки неподалеку им наперерез двигалась мутная длинная тень – явно не комендант, коменданты топали по-солдатски.  
– Эй! – окликнул Скуало. – Кто здесь?  
Тень издала глухой смешок, призраком мелькнула мимо и теперь снова удалялась. Скуало проследил за ней, узнавая Рокудо Мукуро скорее по ментальному фону, чем по очертаниям.  
– Чего это он шляется? На арену вроде не приходил.  
– Тебе не похуй, кто и где шляется? – недовольно спросил Занзас.  
– Но там наш корпус, берсерков, – Скуало махнул рукой в направлении, откуда шел Мукуро. Занзас хмыкнул.  
– Боишься, что он тебе лягушку в кровать подсунет?  
Вообще-то Скуало боялся совсем другого, но свет фонаря вдруг упал Занзасу на лицо, выхватив резкие цыганские черты, жаркие, злые глаза и упрямую челюсть, и земля ухнула из-под ног в какую-то блядскую дыру, и Скуало забил хвостом, чтобы его не утянуло в водоворот окончательно и не разбило об дно.  
– Ага, – сказал он невпопад и, кажется, хрипло засмеялся.


	13. Chapter 13

– Пусть умрет, – произнес Бьякуран, и как только вывели гонца, что осмелился принести дурную весть, швырнул кружкой нежного белого фарфора в такую же белую стену. Ангельские чертоги запятнались, уродливая зеленая клякса ядовитыми слезами потекла вниз. Сиреневатый закат обещал прекрасное завтра, а сегодня уже проиграл сизым сумеркам. – Внесите, – скомандовал Бьякуран, махнув рукой в форменной манжете с золочеными запонками.  
Тяжелые двери залы торжественно открылись, четверо ребят в униформе занесли главное блюдо со всем пафосом. Бьякуран жестом велел ставить носилки прямо на стол. Он раздавил бы Мукуро шею собственными руками, но этикет диктовал использовать приборы. Например, его же трезубец, бесполезные вилы для письма на воде. Для бесполезного бога, живущего на суше. Мукуро лежал тихим надгробным изваянием, идеальным, гладким, монолитным мрамором. Его, конечно, следовало разбить, как ложную скрижаль. Бьякуран склонился над телом, наставил трезубец на горло и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы вся ярость стекла на острие и прожгла мрамор насквозь.  
– Ты пожалеешь, – сказал Бьякуран исступленно и надавил на рукоять. Что-то пошло не так. Неправильно. Абсурдно. Мукуро под его рукой открыл глаза, мертвенная белизна раскололась, обнажив ледяные синие сосуды под кожей, голубую королевскую кровь, что косвенно оскорбляло само существование Бьякурана в этих стенах. Торжество плоти сосредоточилось в красном глазу, мертвенный синий определенно проигрывал ему в яркости, как стерильные небеса проигрывают азартному запалу преисподней.  
– А ты умрешь, – Мукуро улыбнулся, красная радужка вскипела вулканическими кратерами, что-то внутри нее взорвалось, и лава выплеснулась наружу, смертельным пылающим фонтаном прямо Бьякурану в лицо. Он закричал, слепо тыча трезубцем в нетленное мягкое, словно масло, тело, старинные часы зашлись боем, отсчитывая последние секунды, он раздавался у Бьякурана в голове трубным зовом, Мукуро издевательски смеялся на фоне, лава заливала рот, а затем Бьякурану удалось вскочить на кровати. Било девять, и это значило, что к началу речи директора он неумолимо опоздал. Надо же было случиться такой досадной неудаче! Столько ожидания и приготовлений – чтобы все утонуло в нелепом сне? Отвратительное начало вечера.  
Бьякуран наскоро взглянул в зеркало, придирчиво поправил несколько прядей, улыбнулся себе и вылетел из комнаты, резко распахнув дверь.  
– Ой, – с ужасом выдохнул Цуна, округлив глаза до размера монеты, которой хватило бы Харону на три поездки.  
На белоснежном пиджаке, в котором Бьякуран планировал сиять сверхновой звездой весь праздничный вечер, образовалось отвратительное зеленое пятно, ядовитыми слезами стекающее вниз. Перед глазами потемнело, и Бьякуран пришел в себя, только когда его собственные ногти врезались в ладони – так сильно он сжал кулаки. Лицо профессора И-Пин, появившееся следом, вызвало волну кромешного гнева, но техники дыхания вспомнились. Бьякуран просто стоял молча и глубоко дышал, пока не нашел в себе силы для улыбки:  
– Ничего, Савада Цунаёши, – произнес он и ушел, задев Цунаёши рукой и полой пиджака.  
– Простите! – Цунаёши наконец вышел из ступора и закричал ему вслед, хотя было совершенно очевидно: Бьякуран не простит.  
– Бьякуран! – возглас Блюбелл заставил оглянуться всех.  
Старик Тимотео уже закончил свою речь и предоставил будущих выпускников самим себе. Присутствие для выпускников было обязательным, но некоторые, конечно, плевать хотели на правила. День Республики традиционно заменял в Эстранео выпускной вечер; в распоряжение учеников отдавали весь первый этаж главного учебного корпуса, где будущие команды интуитивно собирались группами, а младшие курсы и одиночки просто шатались вокруг, порой примыкая к кому-нибудь. В полутемном зале уже царило тревожное праздничное настроение, как бывает в ночь перед началом войны: каждый знает, что завтра мир изменится, но сегодня ночь темна, и в голове пусто и радостно. И надо все успеть, потому что никогда больше у тебя не будет такой ночи, когда все еще живы и веселы, а впереди – петляющей лентой дорога на горизонт.  
– Я же просил прийти в белом, – посетовал Бьякуран.  
– Ты опоздал! – Блюбелл укоризненно надула губы. Она и так выглядела сущим ребенком, а с этим капризным выражением на выпускницу не тянула никак. Бьякурана, впрочем, не интересовал ее вид, только способности, а здесь малышка Блюбелл была уникальна.  
– Вот, Дейзи – молодец, – из угла зала к ним поплыло белое сияющее пятно – Дейзи все время сутулился и ходил, уперев взгляд в пол, так что лица сразу не разглядишь. Он был самым слабым из берсерков, которых Бьякурану приходилось видеть, и не осознавал своей феноменальности, поэтому управлять им было легко и приятно. Драться Дейзи не любил и не умел, из-за чего ему все время доставалось от других, так что в его глазах навсегда застыли ужас и мольба – хороший психологический удар по противнику. Все, что он умел, – плакать и регенерировать. Мгновенно, как чудовищная инопланетная ящерица. Бьякурану казалось, что даже снеси ему голову – на ее месте вырастут две и запустят мифологический сюжет.  
– Где ты был?! – не унималась Блюбелл.  
– Завали уже, дура, – лениво произнес Закуро. Он единственный занял собой весь свободный диван.  
– Сам придурок! – голос у Блюбелл был визгливый, как у морской чайки. – Бьякуран, он обзывается!  
– Ты ему просто нравишься, Блюбелл. Закуро у нас не умеет сдерживать чувства. Правда, Закуро? – Кикё появился ниоткуда, просто соткался из зеленоватой дымки надежды, висящей в воздухе. Напряженный кокетливый взгляд Закуро не выдержал, вяло отмахнулся и уронил голову назад, на низкую диванную спинку. Конфликт был подавлен в зародыше.  
Все замолчали, и Бьякуран услышал себя. Внутренний голос велел прислушаться и идти следом, искать. Но искать не пришлось. Бьякуран безошибочно разглядел смутную фигуру в другом конце зала. Мукуро звучал бьющимся стеклом и звоном лабораторных пробирок, гулким грохотом рушащегося дома, от которого перехватывает дыхание, и нервным страшным смехом в ловушке пустого коридора. Бьякуран немедленно пошел через зал, и людское море расступилось, а в голову словно ударило волной – Мукуро бессловесно отказывался от разговора. Бьякуран примирительно поднял руки и по дороге ловко подхватил бокал со стола, потому что интуитивно понимал – нужен дар. Сегодня всем разрешалось спуманте, очень кстати. Мукуро стоял, почти сливаясь с обстановкой, поодаль от всех, так что сразу не заметишь, и всем видом выражал нежелание. Общения, развлечения, существования, жизни и смерти.  
– Скучаешь? – начал Бьякуран по-светски. От бокала Мукуро решительно отказался – проигнорировал неизбежный факт нарушения своего одиночества, и Бьякуран с удовольствием оставил бокал себе.  
Мукуро безмолвствовал. Бьякуран читал людей легко, но с Мукуро почему-то не справлялся. Слишком много тумана. Видимо, следовало снизить скорость и попробовать пройти на ощупь.  
– Мы слегка повздорили в прошлый раз. Я даже рад, знаешь? – продолжил Бьякуран как ни в чем не бывало – пузырьки обещали легкость, его любимое состояние. – Немного скучно, когда в команде идеальная иерархия. Так что мы можем даже драться, если тебе такое нравится.  
Бьякуран был настроен на общение, и собеседник ему был, в общем-то, не нужен. Он почти касался Мукуро плечом и улыбчиво оглядывал зал.  
– Ну брось, посмотри на них, кого ты собираешься выбрать? Неужели Занзаса? Он даже не пришел, ни один оракул не согласится с ним работать, это просто кучка неудачников, – Мукуро смотрел в сторону крикливого Скуало с компанией. Там с ними, конечно, толкался вездесущий Каваллоне. – Расходный материал. Боже, – Бьякуран картинно ужаснулся, – только не говори, что Лонгчемпа! Нет, не может быть, это антиэстетично. Так кого же, Мукуро?  
– Я хочу отрезать тебе язык и скормить бродячим псам, – размеренно произнес Мукуро.  
– Желания – начало возможностей! – радостно поддержал тему Бьякуран. – Значит, драки тебе по душе? Я могу делать с тобой все, что пожелаешь, – Бьякуран игриво наклонился к плечу Мукуро и почувствовал дыхание удушливой туберозы и чего-то тяжелого, смоляного и предвечного, как ладан. Где только Мукуро раздобыл туалетную воду? – Мне нравится твоя непокорность.  
– Отойди от меня, – сказал Мукуро так гладко, что ни шагу не ступить – непременно поскользнешься. Бьякуран промедлил, смакуя момент, а в следующий – Мукуро ударил. Не телепатически, а совершенно тривиально, как обыкновенный берсерк, выбил из рук Бьякурана бокал. Звук бьющегося стекла получился пронзительным, перекрыл собой разговоры, так что весь зал одновременно оглянулся, и в воздухе разлилась дрожь нарастающей ментальной волны.  
– Ну зачем ты так? Хочешь зрителей? – Бьякуран отскочил и встал в боевую стойку. Худой мир лучше доброй войны? Так может говорить лишь проигравший. – Ты такой эгоцентрик, Мукуро. У тебя нет выбора, мы оба это знаем, но можешь не смиряться. Я буду ненавидеть тебя в ответ. И любить.  
– Неужели? – Мукуро вдруг засмеялся тем самым больным пойманным смехом. – Даже с оторванной головой?  
– Прелестно, очень угрожающе, – Бьякуран перестал улыбаться. – Я получу удовольствие, а ты пожалеешь.  
– Нет, – глаза Мукуро потемнели, словно темнота из углов впиталась в радужку и просочилась сквозь его эфемерное тело, – ты умрешь.

***  
Оказалось, что самым большим праздником в академии Коа считали новогодний пост на травяной каше и молитвах. Услышав, что будут угощать десертами и поить алкоголем, Савада порозовел от любопытства. В жизни нужно все попробовать, настаивал Рёхэй, а Ямамото опасливо спросил, придет ли Гокудера. Не придет, обещал Дино. И виновато развел руками, когда они столкнулись с Гокудерой и Бьянки у парадных дверей. Насупленный Гокудера, кажется, пытался протереть ботинком дыру в земное ядро и нафаршировать неугодную планету динамитными шашками, чтобы превратить в милый сердцу метеоритный поток, хотя на самом деле всего лишь тушил сигарету. Бьянки терпеливо ждала. Она верила, что Гокудере нужно социализироваться – по крайней мере, разговаривать с людьми, а не фантастическими монстрами и инопланетянами. По мнению Дино, в чем Гокудера действительно нуждался – так это в хорошей трепке ремнем по заднице. Слава богу, Бьянки отказалась от идеи, что Дино должен заменить ему брата, отца, деда и всех прадедов до седьмого колена.  
Дино ласково взял ее под локоть и торжественно вошел – будто успешный премьер-министр, любимец народа, в окружении жены, детей и верных телохранителей. Бьянки великолепно смотрелась рядом, плавная и сильная, с убранными вверх волосами, оставляя за собой аромат пионов и белого перца. Дино привозил ей духи с разных концов Италии, надеясь угадать; и даже угадывал иногда, а куда девались остальные – не его забота, наверное, Бьянки раздаривала их подружкам-младшекурсницам. Дино восхищался ей; все восхищались. Бьянки была ядовитой, как скорпион, и это делало ее невыносимой. Но она искренне верила в любовь – и это делало ее мудрой. Дино тоже верил. Любовь привела его сюда, как изжога ведет старого пьяницу к врачу. Он надеялся, что Мукуро придет, и ждал, когда им удастся остаться наедине.  
Мукуро действительно пришел, хотя не было ни единого повода, но пока удалось только перекинуться ничего не значащими приветствиями. Мукуро держался холодно, как еще не ожившая Галатея, будто тоже ждал чего-то – и явно не Дино Каваллоне. Потом Бьянки зачем-то отвлекла его, она говорила и говорила о пустяках, глядя со странным выражением, пока Дино не потерял Мукуро из виду. Бьянки называла это «сияж» – вот, что Мукуро оставил после себя, воспоминание в воздухе, намек на очертания в пространстве, как если долго смотреть на яркую лампу, а затем смаргивать пятно света перед глазами. Как если написать что-нибудь на воде. И когда Мукуро исчез, Бьянки увела Саваду и его друзей-лоботрясов дегустировать спуманте под ее строгим надзором.  
– Ты проебал своих головастиков, – ядовито заметил Скуало. Он выглядел до странности взрослым сегодня – может, потому что Занзаса не было рядом. Занзас, конечно, был выше детской возни и остался плевать в потолок у себя в комнате.  
– Пусть господь о них заботится, – отмахнулся Дино.  
Теперь ему смертельно хотелось напиться, но вкус миндаля и смородины от золотого, как тосканские пшеничные поля, спуманте уже прогорк во рту, холодные ладони взмокли, возбуждение отбивало в висках полночь, а легче не становилось. Не радовала даже свежевыбритая голова Луссурии, торчавшая из радужных перьев, – это боа Дино купил ему на китайском рынке за пять евро. Правда, День Республики напоминал скорее тризну, чем выпускной, но Луссурия умудрился бы устроить кабаре даже из похорон.  
– Они же язычники, – не унимался Скуало. Церковь не имела на него никого влияния, и католические догматы он воспринимал крайне примитивно, как и мир в целом. – Разве твой боженька не сбрасывает таких в ад?  
Споры о религии со Скуало оскорбляли чувства Дино даже больше, чем его безбожные эскапады. Поэтому Дино только усмехнулся:  
– Хуже, чем здесь, все равно не будет.  
Он лукавил, конечно, – хуже бывало. Им показывали документальные фильмы о других академиях: Дино поразили когда-то укутанные облаками ледяные каменные плато на Земле Франца-Иосифа, унылые пляжи с твердым, как сердце монахини, песком, стены толщиной в три локтя, увитые колючей проволокой до самого неба. Там жили узники академии КОЛОС – научно-исследовательского института по коллективному обучению людей с особыми способностями. Бежать оттуда было некуда, архипелаг омывали ледяные моря, и оттуда Россия, до зубов вооружившись автоматами, с собственным ядерным запасом, недружелюбно перемигивалась с Америкой. «Иосифы» хранили свои тайны в сырых подвалах, к ним не лезло даже высшее руководство. Зато в хвост и гриву гоняло бедолаг из академии Розенкройц, которым спрятаться было некуда. «Кресты» в форме времен Второй Мировой маршировали стройными рядами по плацу и до блеска начищали золотые значки, готовясь к военной службе на благо Евросоюза, как служили когда-то Третьему Рейху. Студенты Эстранео содрогались от жалости и омерзения – здесь фашистские порядки давно отжили свое, в сыновья волчицы больше не записывали с рождения, а Христа больше не нарекали защитником «черных рубашек», хотя Реборн и любил посетовать, что при Муссолини управлять школой было бы приятнее. В общем и целом, им везло: вместо ада досталось чистилище.  
Тимотео сегодня говорил много и долго. Впрочем, Дино слышал эти речи из года в год – о том, что командные узы крепче брачных, ведь их хранят до самой смерти. Что дальнейшая судьба каждого зависит от разумного выбора. Что бывает жизнь, сгорающая, как бенгальский огонь, а бывает жизнь, которая одинокой звездой скитается в пустоте, но и после, спустя тысячи, миллионы лет, еще можно увидеть ее сияние. «Некоторые из вас погибнут сразу, а некоторые будут сражаться, пока не поседеют от горя и старости», – истинный смысл его речей понимал любой младшекурсник. Небеса лимба были разъедены сыростью до желтизны, тревожные, как перед Судным днем.  
Гокудера наконец отбился от сестры и, пользуясь безнаказанностью, одиноко курил в углу. Дино тоже предпочел бы одиночество, но был уж слишком заметным – со своим бокалом, ростом и удивительным даром, как статуя Давида в неприкрытой вопиющей наготе. Мало кто понимал толком, как его использовать, но многие понимали, что Дино Каваллоне – будущий молодой политик, богатый и перспективный, если оказать ему надлежащую поддержку. Первой ему сделала предложение Орегано. Она высокомерно игнорировала Скуало и Луссурию и ждала ответа с надеждой: видимо, приняла когда-то его старую, мимолетную романтическую любезность за обещание.  
– Извини, – ответил Дино мягко, но твердо.  
– Ты хорошо подумал? – Орегано выразительно протерла очки краем пиджака. Даже сегодня она была в форменном костюме, ни на минуту не теряя своего ригоризма, но сквозь аскетичную чопорность пульсировали голые нервы. Отбор в ее команду больше напоминал отбор в воскресную школу. Дино поцеловал ей руку, чтобы сгладить неловкость.  
– Поверь, я думал много лет.  
За Орегано подошли еще несколько человек. Дино польщенно, но бесповоротно отказывал каждому. Скуало ревниво наблюдал и все больше хмурился.  
– Слушай, – наконец сказал Дино, утомленный его мучениями, – кончай изводиться. Я не ждал, что Занзас позовет меня в команду. Мы… как бы помягче? – на разной волне.  
– Два барана на мосту, – неделикатно напомнил Луссурия. Дино рассмеялся.  
– Точно! Если честно, по доброй воле я бы с ним связываться не стал. Я тебя не осуждаю, – поспешил он добавить, хотя, конечно, осуждал. Скуало хмыкнул. Он не был идиотом, но все-таки его отпустило. Дино хотел спросить, в чью команду намеревается вступить Занзас, но тут его ткнули острым локтем:  
– Это твое?  
Хибари Кёя держал глупо улыбавшегося Саваду, как мешок с мусором, и излучал холодное бешенство. Сзади виновато топтались Ямамото, Рёхэй и Бьянки.  
– Он перебрал. Уведи его, пока я не выбил ему зубы.  
– Это вино с пузырьками такое вкусное, Дино-сан! – восторженно поделился Савада.  
– Экстремально вкусное! – подтвердил Рёхэй. – Цуна выпил два бокала!  
Дино всплеснул руками.  
– Бьянки!  
– Я же не знала, что ему так ударит в голову! – покаянно оправдывалась Бьянки. – Нужно вывести его на свежий воздух, только отгони этого сумасшедшего!  
– Я?!  
– У вас есть минута, чтобы скрыться с моих глаз, – предупредил Хибари.  
– Не многовато на себя берешь, шпана малолетняя?! – возмутился Скуало.  
– Не ругайтесь, пожалуйста, – встрял Ямамото. – Кёя, давай мы лучше пойдем, – он потянул Саваду за другой локоть, как плюшевую игрушку, но Хибари продолжал буравить Дино ожесточенным взглядом, будто Дино Каваллоне нес личную ответственность за происходящее. И разумеется, именно сейчас, будто небеса решили обрушить на Дино все испытания разом, подковылял, спотыкаясь, Найто Лонгчемп – взъерошенный, как всегда, нескладный, с лихим и придурковатым видом, он явно набирался храбрости до последнего и тоже уговорил порядочно спуманте.  
– Заварушку решил устроить, а, К…каваллоне? – совершил он бойкий заход, бесчеловечно икая. – Поклонники за тебя дерутся?  
Луссурия взял его на себя, возвращая любезность:  
– А ты где своих поклонниц растерял, Казанова? Мы ведь не наткнемся на них где-нибудь в темном углу? – он театрально взмахнул радужным боа. Лонгчемп был неплохим оракулом, правда, паршиво запоминал свои видения, зато обладал замечательным даром окружать себя женщинами – чужими отвергнутыми воздыхательницами, потерявшими последнюю надежду. Царствование в гареме отнимало у него столько времени, что застать его в общежитии было редкой – хвала господу – удачей.  
Лонгчемп осознал, что зашел с невыгодной стороны, и по-совиному заозирался.  
– Это кто? Он тоже пьян? – Хибари сузил глаза в блестящие раскосые бритвы. Самое время было расхохотаться и провалиться сквозь землю, утекая грунтовыми водами в океан.  
– Давай я облегчу тебе задачу, Найто, – сжалился Дино. – Нет. Я не хочу в твою команду.  
– Как же так, – огорчился Лонгчемп. – Только не говори, что тебя Бьякуран переманил!  
И вдруг – словно имя Бьякурана магически воздействовало на энтропию вселенной – раздался звук бьющегося стекла. На мгновение всякое движение замерло. Хрустальный сосуд полумрака набух отторжением, тонкие стенки треснули и раскололись, и лопнули звенящие струны, протянутые от выкрученных до предела колков к чьим-то неумелым пальцам. Ощущение было знакомым, как вкус рождественской чечевицы.  
– Извините, – сказал Дино, ткнув своим бокалом Луссурии в грудь.  
Сражаясь на своих невидимых фронтах, Дино пропустил последнюю охоту. И теперь Бьякуран, как матовая лампа, силился разогнать тьму, которая уже готовилась его проглотить. Тьма билась в капкане, отравленная, злая, и скалила зубы, обещая смерть; Мукуро еще никогда не казался Дино таким хтонически красивым, как в эту секунду.  
– Пошел вон, – сказал Дино, глядя поверх плеча Бьякурана в черные глаза Мукуро. Неслучившийся телепатический удар замер в воздухе каменной плитой, и плита эта висела на волоске.  
– Дино Каваллоне, – в этот раз Бьякуран не притворялся счастливым. Он неторопливо развернулся, закрывая Мукуро собой, и ласково посетовал: – Ты так бесцеремонно влезаешь в личные разговоры, неужели совсем не волнуешься за свое здоровье?  
– Мукуро не хочет с тобой разговаривать.  
– Каваллоне, – сквозь зубы попросил Мукуро, – уйди.  
– Не уйду, пока не уберется этот подонок!  
– Хочешь увидеть, как мой прекрасный телепат наконец ответит мне «да»? – изумился Бьякуран. – Твоя тяга к страданию так велика, это весьма романтично – и достойно сожаления, конечно…  
Дино ударил. Весь гнев, бродивший в нем долгие месяцы, вся исступленная ненависть и вся беспомощность наконец прорвались черным гноем, и Дино двинул Бьякурану прямо в лицо, со страстным облегчением животного, которому наконец бросили кость, чтобы в нее вцепиться. По залу пронесся вздох – те же глаза, что смотрели на них, когда-то жаждали распятой христовой плоти, как хлеба, и его крови, как вина.  
– Вали его! – гаркнул подоспевший, но еще не разобравшийся, что к чему, Скуало.  
– Дино-сан! Что случилось? – это Цунаёши. Кажется, протрезвел. Звуки доносились, будто сквозь вату. Бьякуран медленно провел кончиками пальцев под губой, стирая кровь, осмотрел ее с каким-то недоумением.  
– Смотрите-ка. А я все ждал – покажешь ли ты свой дурной нрав?  
Не слушая и не дожидаясь ответного удара, Дино оттолкнул его плечом. Мукуро натянулся веревкой висельника, его ноздри дрожали, сквозь туман проступали адские врата, откуда рвались, воя и рыча, демоны, которым Дино бросал на растерзание свою душу.  
– Мукуро, – выдохнул он. – Если не сейчас, то когда?  
Мукуро молчал.  
– Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной.  
– Зачем, – сказал Мукуро, не шевелясь.  
– Потому что иначе я убью его. Убью прямо сейчас.  
– Зачем?  
– Потому что кто-то должен тебя защитить! – крикнул Дино, и каменная плита рухнула.  
– Защитить?! – повторил Мукуро таким тоном, что у Дино зазвенело в ушах, как от пощечины. Бьякуран сзади расхохотался, кто-то ахнул. У Дино закончились аргументы – все, до последнего, сказать было больше нечего. Тогда он сделал еще шаг и поцеловал Мукуро в сжатые бескровные губы.  
Повисла пауза, как бездна тьмой, наполненная молчанием. Потом Мукуро без всякого выражения спросил:  
– Почему ты решил, что у тебя есть такое право?  
– Что? – переспросил Дино.  
– Разве я сделал что-то, что давало бы понять, будто я хочу этого?  
Дино, ослепленный сбывшейся безумной мечтой, не находил ответа. Мукуро отвернулся, хлестнув его полой пиджака, волосами, мертвым взглядом, и пошел прочь, гулко стуча каблуками.  
– Вот ублюдок, – первым очнулся Скуало. – Пусти, Каваллоне, я ему врежу!  
– Не надо, – сказал Дино.  
– Еще как надо! Что он о себе возомнил?!  
– Стоять, – Хибари ошпарил присутствующих ревнивой жгучей яростью, словно арктический океан проломил льды и собирался пожрать черные берега. – Никаких драк на моей территории.  
– А ты вообще иди нахуй! – выплюнул Скуало. – Говнюк узкоглазый, мы еще Бельфегора из-за тебя потеряли, в печенках уже сидишь!  
Блеснули тонфа. Скуало привычно схватился за меч, нащупал пустоту и провалился в транс – моментально, будто Хибари макнул его в свой ледяной океан. Зал восхищенно взвыл, предвкушая бойню.  
– Нет! – вдруг крикнул Савада.  
Реальность взвизгнула несмазанными тормозами и трансформировалась в сон. Душный, вязкий сон, в котором невозможно шевельнуться, чтобы убежать. Время завыло одной растянутой нотой, наматываясь на циферблат, пока стрелки не встали. Перемотку заклинило на замершем кадре, и только щуплое тело Савады чужеродным, вклеенным спецэффектом метнулось вперед, вставая между Хибари и Скуало. Удар тонфа размазывался по его щеке эоны лет. Империи вырастали из песков и рушились обратно в пески, орбиты планет смещались, Шеша развернул кольца, на мгновение разбуженный беспорядком в естественном ходе вещей, и свернул, засыпая обратно; и тогда только время опять помчалось вскачь, нагоняя упущенное. Скуало налетел грудью на ладонь Савады. Тонфа звякнула об пол.  
Савада медленно опустил руки.  
– Извините, – робко сказал он, выглядя обалдевшим и абсолютно бессильным, каким только может выглядеть человек, который остановил время. На его щеке наливался синяк.  
Никто не ответил. Бьякуран задумчиво щурился, казалось, позабыв обо всем остальном.  
– Не деритесь, пожалуйста, ладно?  
– Как ты это сделал? – голос Гокудеры неожиданно раздался совсем рядом. Он держал сигарету возле рта, не затягиваясь, и тоже смотрел – по-детски распахнутыми зелеными глазищами.  
– Случайно, – смутился Цунаёши. – Наверное…  
– Это было здорово! – восхитился Ямамото.  
– Экстремально круто!  
– Маленький герой, – мягко сказал Бьякуран.  
Хибари подобрал упавшую тонфа, сунул под пиджак и удалился с гордо расправленными плечами. Дино уперся трясущейся рукой в стол, закрывая лицо. Голова звенела осколками вечности. Некоторые жизни, говорил Тимотео, сгорают, как бенгальский огонь. Врата ада заволокло туманом, и Дино больше не чувствовал ничего – ни жадного рычания демонов, ни ударов с той стороны. Только молочная белизна и красный огонек сигнализации. Сунешься – убьет.  
– Эй, Гокудера, – кажется, говорил Ямамото, – слушай… я тут подумал. Это было правда глупо – ну, то, что я тогда сделал.  
– Дошло наконец, – буркнул Гокудера без особой злости в голосе. – Поздравляю. Кретин.  
Ямамото засмеялся.  
– Нам, наверное, пора уже. Да, Цуна?  
– Ага, – согласился Савада.  
– Я вас провожу, – вызвался Гокудера. – Можно?  
– Конечно!  
– Пойдем, старик, – Скуало положил руку ему на плечо, и Дино вздрогнул. – Здесь больше делать нечего.  
Дино взглянул на Бьякурана, но того уже окружили прихвостни – небритый громила Закуро, визгливая девчонка-телекинетик, мальчик-плакса, умудрившийся обогнать Луссурию по скорости регенерации, даже манерный Кикё, все были там, готовые утешить свого маленького языческого божка.  
– Пойдем, – устало кивнул Дино.  
А некоторые – одиноко скитаются в пустоте, и через тысячелетия, может, некому уже будет любоваться их светом.


	14. Chapter 14

Неделя – очень много, когда ждешь чего-то приятного, но бесконечно мало, когда знаешь, что впереди – безнадежная печаль разбитым глазом фонаря на дороге. Фран хотел, чтобы время выпускных экзаменов никогда не наступало, поэтому неделя пролетела для него мгновенно. Фран за год существенно вытянулся, рукава официальной праздничной рубашки стали ему коротки, а воротничок передавил шею. Днем Фран пошел жаловаться в хозяйственный блок, выпрашивал там новый костюм добрый час, сетовал на невыносимость бытия, угрожал являться каждое утро, сухая строгая северянка оставалась непреклонной: костюм он получит на следующий год и не раньше. Фран был так раздосадован, что не мог думать даже о завтрашних экзаменах, только о воротничке. Ведь если воротничок будет сдавливать его шею, как он сможет сосредоточиться, а еще он уже не такой белый, но если тереть его, он станет отвратительным, в траурной белой Японии на праздники носят на животе огромный белый помпон, как пучок птичьего пуха. Кому вообще такая одежда может показаться праздничной? Но если не почистить воротничок, то как он пойдет завтра на экзамены? А что если внушить экзаменаторам, что воротничок – нормальный? Или вообще не приходить, тогда его оставят на том же курсе, но какая, в сущности, разница, если номер курса – конвенциональное понятие, а правда в том, что все планеты летят на космической скорости сквозь космическую тьму, и поезда летят сквозь туннели, а птицы просто хаотично летят на воображаемый юг или к ближайшему мусорному контейнеру. За попытку рассказать эту правду Реборн без разбирательств давал Франу затрещины. Наверное, желание истины в нем давно иссякло, и он даже не понимал всего ужаса ситуации, но Фран знал совершенно точно, что никогда таким не станет и не будет бить людей за правду и поиск.  
– Есть такие птицы, – начал Фран, расстроено открывая дверь в комнату. Но Мукуро не оказалось. И Франу пришлось продолжить про себя: есть такие птицы, у них на теле сильнейший яд. Они бы убили вас, если бы могли, но слишком малы для этого. Но если собрать их в стаю, обязательно убьют. Сначала вы будете кашлять, потом яд парализует ваше сознание, и вы умрете. Как муха, за которыми они охотятся.  
Фран усиленно транслировал свои мысли прямо в голову Мукуро, но линия вышла из строя, железнодорожные пути казались заброшенными, и Фран шел и шел по шпалам, пока не наткнулся на поваленное дерево. Он пытался призвать бобров или что-нибудь такое, но дурацкие птицы все испортили: слетелись только дятлы. Они долбили древний ствол своими маленькими клювами, красные головки то и дело мелькали перед глазами. К сожалению, под корой оказалась целая экосистема, и дятлы все время отвлекались на мясистых толстых личинок и колонии тли. Дело затягивалось. Фран твердо решил ждать. И никуда завтра не ходить. И повесить душащую рубашку белым пугалом на ближайшие провода. Ветер сорвал его планы, рубашка улетела в траву, за ней пришлось идти, теперь на спине и груди образовались еще и пятна от пыльцы и зеленые разводы.  
Ничего не происходило.  
За окном поморосил и прошел неожиданный дождь. Это было странно после безоблачного июньского дня с его нестерпимым зноем, будто кто-то там, наверху, рассматривает тебя через лупу, и если не двигаться – прожжет, как обыкновенного муравья. Вечер спустился свежий, в комнате запахло мокрой травой и асфальтом. Может, Фран, конечно, придумал себе запахи. В его сознании вечер тоже принес прохладу. Фран устал ждать дятлов и пошел по шпалам до самого обрыва. Он надеялся, что сможет спуститься сам и добраться до станции. Обрыв оказался непреодолимым, рельсы уходили вниз отвесно и сразу скрывались в тумане. Наверняка по облакам можно ходить, если очень захотеть, но Фран боялся потерять веру и утонуть в облачных глубинах.  
– Эй! А вы там? – он сложил руки рупором, чтобы слова полетели вниз, а не закружились у головы. Туман заглушил их мгновенно. Фран грустно лег прямо на рельсы и уставился туда, где они исчезали в дымке. – Не хотите разговаривать, так бы и сказали, – наконец Фран решил обидеться, но все же не прекратил ждать ответа.  
За окном зажглись фонари, а вечер вдруг помутнел – видимо, назавтра погода обещала испортиться, и с холмов медленно наползали влажные облака, стелились по земле, собираясь в туманные комья, которые сливались между собой и все густели и густели, пока не превратились в вязкий молочный коктейль. Фран не знал, сколько времени, но четко ощущал, что ужин давно прошел. Мукуро безмолвствовал. Интересно, если попросить немного гриссини, может, кто-нибудь сжалится?  
У Франа вдруг заколотилось сердце: а вдруг Мукуро заблудился в туманной хляби и не может вернуться? Вдруг он промок, и теперь одежда не дает ему идти? Вдруг туман пришел за ним, и поэтому Мукуро прячется в зловещих темных руинах старых корпусов? Вдруг он не вернется никогда? Это осознание накрыло Франа ледяным ужасом, пальцы мгновенно промерзли и перестали слушаться. Где-то внутри распахнулась клетка и разлетелись запретные мысли: он неожиданно ощутил во всей полноте, что им с Мукуро осталась неделя, максимум полторы, а потом он выпустится, а Фран – останется. Он понимал это и раньше, но всегда успевал найти другие темы для разговора. Сидеть в темной комнате дальше было невозможно. Фран вышел и немедленно пропал в мутном мареве. Он шел сквозь туман, прощупывая пространство вокруг телепатически, и держался гравиевой дорожки. Сознание услужливо находило в каждом дереве – застывшую ледяную фигуру с мертвыми глазами, совсем рядом шумел прибой и выплескивал пузырящуюся пену, и плыли уродливые рыбы, и капала вода с мокрой тряпки, намотанной на батарею, и мутноглазая Хром, такая же чудовищная, стояла прямо на дороге, опустив окровавленный меч. Фран наконец сбросил (под восторженный вздох толпы) со столба человеческую голову и толкнул к ней, чтобы прилетела прямо под ноги. Но голову поглотил разлитый вокруг молочный суп. Фран пошел быстрее, но чем больше он старался, тем больше тускнела Хром, принимала в себя туман смертельными дозами, пока сама не превратилась в него. А затем перед Франом вдруг возникли двери обеденного зала, и все кончилось. Двери оказались закрыты, пришлось плестись к кухне, там еще мог кто-то оставаться.  
Фран завернул за угол и наткнулся на монстров. Они стягивались к медблоку, уродливые темные сгустки с панцирем на спине. С опозданием Фран разглядел в них держащихся за живот скрюченных учеников.  
– Тебе плохо? – из белого марева выплыл белый халат взъерошенного помятого доктора Шамала. Фран испуганно уставился на него и помотал головой. – Посмотри на меня! – строго сказал Шамал, но Фран и так смотрел, стеклянными жуткими глазами. – Пойдешь со мной, – заключил Шамал, подтолкнув Франа вперед.  
– Сколько? – отрывисто спросил Реборн, выходя из тумана у самых дверей медблока.  
– Уже тридцать восемь, – холодно ответил Шамал.  
– Прогноз?  
– Выживут.  
– Диагноз?  
– Интоксикация. Все отравлены одинаковой субстанцией.  
– Отравлены… – повторил Реборн, круто развернулся, шагнул в сторону, и туман немедленно поглотил его.  
Фран воспользовался случаем и тоже шагнул в туман, подальше от доктора Шамала и панцирных монстров. Что-то закопошилось справа, Фран дернулся, пробежал несколько шагов, замер, чтобы не привлекать внимания шумом. Воздух был мертв, туман погрузил академию в тишину – ни пения цикад, ни шума крыльев, ни веселой надоедливой мошкары. Грузный ночной мотылек, потерявший луну, врезался прямо в щеку и пополз к губе. Фран взвизгнул, как девчонка, мазнул по лицу рукой, с ужасом почувствовал, как пальцы раздавили нежное толстое тельце, и бросился бежать, не разбирая дороги. Пока не споткнулся о корень или камень и не растянулся, проехав носом и животом по траве добрый метр. Из носа тут же пошла кровь, Фран сел, обхватил колени и собирался заныть от жалости к себе, но из тумана послышалось:  
– Тебе пора. Уходи.  
Этот голос Фран знал лучше всех остальных. И пошел на него, как крысы идут за зачарованной флейтой.  
Он был там. Все они были. Хмурый молчаливый Ланчия, очкастый телекинетик Чикуса, диковатый берсерк, имени которого Фран так и не запомнил. И, конечно, Мукуро. Кто-то проскользнул мимо Франа неясной тенью, но Франу было плевать. Он вдруг понял все: и эти странные встречи, и исчезновения Мукуро по ночам, и безысходность собственного положения. Из тумана прорастала стена, росла из небытия и уходила в небытие, Фран видел только ее фрагмент с зияющей на уровне глаз дырой. Берсерк подсадил Чикусу с садовыми ножницами в руках, и он в несколько щелчков избавился от колючей проволоки, а затем проворно спрыгнул вниз. На ту сторону.  
– Почему ты в таком виде? – голос Мукуро прозвучал ровно и тихо. Мукуро сделал знак Ланчии, чтобы шли без него, а сам оказался рядом с Франом в два стремительных шага, будто перелетел по воздуху.  
– Я упал, – ответил Фран, не узнавая свой голос, и вытер нос рукавом. – Вы… – горло сжалось, так что не выдавить ни звука, словно Мукуро решил придушить его своим туманом. Фран никак не мог понять, что здесь можно сказать. Вы… уходите? Ничего мне не сказали? Как вы могли? Возьмите меня с собой? Вы бросаете меня? Вы… бросаете меня? Бросаете. Меня. Бросаете.  
– Очень жаль, – произнес Мукуро ответом на все вопросы в мире.  
– Но… – Фран снова замолчал. И это «но» повисло между ними черным блокирующим экраном, дырой, поглощающей любые излучения, волшебной сферой, снова и снова отвечающей «нет».  
– Я должен идти, – произнес Мукуро, но смысл этих слов доходил до Франа с опозданием, тяжело просачивался сквозь плотную белую пелену, пока Фран смотрел и смотрел Мукуро в лицо, в совершенно темные матовые глаза – туман все делал матовым, – на спадающую челку, на тонкую линию плотно сжатых губ. Мукуро развернулся и пошел к стене, только тогда Фран ожил. Побежал за ним, потому что разве можно верить волшебным сферам, разве можно прощаться на «но». Он обхватил Мукуро сзади, как панцирь, и Мукуро остановился. Фран слышал и чувствовал руками, как вздымается его грудь, а потом Мукуро накрыл его руку ладонью в шероховатой перчатке и мягко отстранился, выскользнул из объятия, словно воздух. Коротко произнес: – Не бойся, – и легким черным вороном перемахнул через стену.  
Фран остался один.  
Несколько минут он еще слышал удаляющиеся голоса, затем замолкли и они. Фран сел. И осталось молочное траурное молчание, мокрая трава и пустота.  
Фран сидел на траве, пока штаны полностью не пропитались влагой, а потом поднялся и апатично поплелся в комнату, которая немедленно стала чужой и унылой.  
Сквозь туманную дымку едва горели фонари, просвечивали тусклыми желтыми пятнами, подчеркивая наставшую жизненную неопределенность. Фран то и дело спотыкался, в голове настала такая же пустота, как снаружи, дятлы справились со стволом, но рельсы проржавели насквозь и заросли травой, словно никто не ездил там вот уже много лет. Франу было все равно. Нос мерзко болел и штаны мокро облепили ноги, хотелось пожаловаться на это хотя бы дереву у дороги. Или панцирному монстру.  
– Нарушитель.  
Хибари Кея вынырнул бесшумно и цепко схватил Франа за плечо. Почему-то стало смешно. Так глупо, что Хибари патрулирует прямо сейчас как ни в чем не бывало, что завтра – экзамены, что оракул всегда лидер и выбирает себе команду сам, особенно подходящего телепата, что Бьякуран никогда не взял бы к себе Франа, и они с Мукуро все равно расстались бы через неделю навсегда, что вся Академия спокойно спит, кроме отравившихся монстров, что у Франа больше ничего нет. Наверное, улыбающийся, мокрый, с разбитым носом и отчаянием во всем виде Фран смотрелся умалишенным и жалким. Бить его Хибари не стал.  
– Ученикам запрещено ходить после отбоя, – произнес Хибари заученной формулой, безэмоционально, как робот. – Ты идешь в корпус, – и он поволок Франа к самому безрадостному зданию во всей Академии. Ни одно окно в корпусе телепатов не горело.  
– Я заблудился, – неожиданно объяснил Фран уже на крыльце.  
– Умойся, – глаза Хибари сузились, он повернулся и пошел прочь. Его тут же поглотил белый печальный туман, а Франа поглотила тьма.


	15. Chapter 15

Дино проснулся от грохота и ощущения утраты и помчался вниз, слепо натыкаясь на стены.  
В гостиной Юпитер изрыгал молнии, Сатурн пожирал своих детей, титаны бились с богами. Хаос скручивался вокруг Бьякурана – исполинской фигуры, подпиравшей головой потолок, – а сквозь хаос смотрело множество глаз. Бледная расстроенная Бьянки, неколебимый, но натянутый Скуало, Савада с его рисовыми плошками, Лонгчемп, грызущий губу. Все уставились на Дино, оглушив его секундной тишиной.  
– Что происходит? – спросил Дино, замирая с ногой, занесенной над порогом.  
– Осторожно, Дино-сан! – крикнул Савада.  
– Ты! – у ног взорвалась осколками и метелью лепестков ваза белых гортензий. Грани реальности опять поплыли.  
– У него наконец-то съехала крыша?! Где Юни?!  
– Юни в госпитале, она тоже отравилась, – виновато сказал Савада. – Это я виноват, не предупредил…  
– Отравилась?! – ахнул Дино. – Как же…  
– Ты сядь, Каваллоне, – посоветовал Скуало.  
– Мукуро сбежал, – одновременно с ним сказала Бьянки.  
Титанов низвергли в Тартар, земля провалилась дырой, и Дино провалился вместе с ней.  
– Нет, – сказал он.  
Смерч вдруг рухнул на него, дыша в лицо безысходной, исступленной яростью, хватая за воротник, будто пытаясь задушить.  
– Слышали?! Он говорит «нет»! Идиот! Ты все похерил! – Дино машинально вцепился в холеные пальцы, которые трясли его, стиснутые, как клещи, они едва не завалились вместе с Бьякураном, но Бьякуран оторвался сам – закашлялся рвотным позывом. – Все из-за тебя! Чтоб тебя… – Пока он держался за грудь, Дино толкнул его с дороги и побежал по осколкам и обломкам, не чувствуя ног.  
– Каваллоне, постой! – крикнула Бьянки.  
– Пусть идет! – лающе захохотал Бьякуран. – Он уже проиграл, а я нет! Нет, я еще не проиграл!  
– Каваллоне!  
Дино вырвался в сияющее утро. Сзади грохнула дверь.  
– Каваллоне!  
Его нагнала вязкая, как патока, телекинетическая волна. Он на бегу взмахнул рукой. Зеркальный доспех широко развернулся в воздухе, замерцал мириадами солнечных отражений, вернул удар, и голос Бьянки стал вскриком боли, а Дино даже не оглянулся.  
Когда он распахнул дверь в комнату Мукуро, сразу стало ясно, что это место необитаемо. И не было никогда – здесь жили только призраки. Осиротевший Фран неприкаянно сидел на кровати. Дино схватил его за плечи и встряхнул с такой силой, что чуть не оторвал голову.  
– Где он?!  
Фран заморгал. Когда-то в детстве в маленькой рыбной лавке Дино видел аквариум с хвастливой табличкой «живая рыба». Рыбина там была всего одна. Она еще не всплыла брюхом кверху – висела у самого дна в мутной воде, хвост был ободран, чешуя облезла и обнажила уродливую мягкую кожу. Дино тогда так щемяще жалко стало эту рыбину, что он расплакался. Фран был точь в точь та одинокая рыба. Он ничего не знал. И Дино отпустил его. Бросился к шкафу, распахнул дверцы в никуда – только безликие крахмальные рубашки болтались на вешалках, – потом сдернул одеяло с кровати, перевернул подушку, заглянул под кровать, ища хоть что-нибудь. Записку, прощальный подарок, пусть даже синий платок, пусть бы Мукуро бросил его, это значило бы, что он помнил о Дино, когда уходил. Это объяснило бы что-то. Конечно, кровать была стерильна и безжизненна.  
– Я же только недавно все застелил, – вяло пожаловался Фран. – Почему где вы, там всегда хаос?  
Дино взглянул на него неузнавающе и вышел из комнаты.  
Акация тоскливо пахла осенью в садах Персефоны. Все сады должны были умереть с уходом Мукуро, но они цвели – цвели как никогда, даже шиповник, который Дино обломал собственными руками, отрастил новые ветки, и по этому мировому древу Дино спускался, через тернии и школьный двор, к самым корням. К основе, с которой все началось, к своему сакральному месту. В парке было много фонтанчиков с питьевой водой, но только один рос из земли большим хрустальным цветком, разбрызгивая прохладу в глубокую чашу. Вода текла по замшелым, источенным временем уступам, несла с собой плесневый запах истории. Возле этой чаши ноги Дино подогнулись.  
Он будто повис вверх тормашками в перевернутой, искореженной груде железа, горячий металл еще дымился, колеса медленно вращались, воняло кровью и гарью, но боли не было. Внизу, над головой, струились радужные спирали галактик. Одинокие кометы вспыхивали и гасли, где-то там наконец обретая покой. Дино отрешенно чувствовал фантомную нехватку – словно ему оторвали руки и ноги, и брешь в ткани бытия больше не затягивалась.  
Он опустился на колени, ткнулся головой в каменный бортик и замер.

***  
Три года назад на Феррагосто, пока вся Италия любовалась звездопадом, Дино высадили у ворот академии. Его всегда отпускали добираться до корпуса самостоятельно – в темноте, подальше от любопытных глаз. Коменданты были предупреждены и не лезли. Но той ночью Дино не заметил бы, даже повисни на нем все коменданты разом, такую тяжесть он волок на своих плечах. Он брел нога за ногу, бездумно пиная камни, а в голове вопила истошная пустота.  
Он остался один. Совсем. Абсолютно.  
Эти верные люди, что-то вроде семьи, которые проводили осиротевшего Дино добрыми напутствиями и надеждой, из их тел можно было бы сложить Голгофу и водрузить туда крест. Нет, горе не свалилось внезапно, но Дино все равно оказался не готов. К этому ядовитому одиночеству, которое жадно проросло из страха перед будущим и неуверенности, полного, кромешного незнания. Что дальше, кому верить, как со всем этим справиться? Спать не хотелось; Дино сомневался, что вообще теперь сможет когда-нибудь уснуть. Тоска гнала его по темным аллеям без всякой цели, просто не возвращаться туда, ни к друзьям, ни к чужим, никуда.  
Тогда-то они и встретились.  
На бортике фонтана сидел незнакомый мальчик, по виду ровесник Дино, и читал, держа книгу худыми болезненными пальцами в черных перчатках. Дино никак не ожидал увидеть кого-нибудь в парке среди ночи, это противоречило законам и здравому смыслу.  
– Привет, – сказал он от неожиданности. – Ты кто такой?  
Незнакомец оторвался от книги и посмотрел на него с насмешкой.  
– Я же не спрашиваю, кто _ты_ такой, Дино Каваллоне.  
– А, – выдавил Дино. Незнакомец перелистнул страницу.  
– Значит, твоего отца убили, – заметил он без всякого сочувствия. – Прискорбно.  
– Кто сказал? – ахнул Дино. – Об этом что, вся школа уже знает?  
– Нет, никто не знает, – отозвался незнакомец и уткнулся обратно в «Страх и трепет» Кьеркегора.  
В эту секунду Дино был мучительно близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться – так сильно ему хотелось облегчения и понимания. Но он не мог. Не здесь, не при этом человеке.  
Вместо этого Дино пошел к нему, как к старому падре за своей первой Евхаристией. Сел на землю у ног, готовый принять хлеб и вино. На причастии вино попало ему не в то горло, и маленький Дино долго кашлял, заплевав кровью господней пол и сутану падре. Тогда он уверился, что бог не принял его, и потребовалось много месяцев, чтобы пережить тот ужас.  
Дино сложил руки и голову на чашу фонтана, как на плаху, и через некоторое время глухо сказал:  
– Они обещали защитить его.  
– Чьим обещаниям ты веришь?  
Возникло чувство, будто незнакомец рассматривает его, но тот не смотрел, поглощенный книгой. Он не обращал на Дино больше никакого внимания, и Дино остался сидеть, сквозь ресницы глядя на резкий полумесяц профиля, высвеченного луной. Спустя вечность ему померещилось, что полумесяц качнулся, спустился ниже и коснулся его лица острым краем. Дино закрыл глаза и позволил себе воскреснуть, а на рассвете проснулся совершенно один – никого и ничего не было у фонтана, кроме горькой, как слезы, утренней росы.  
Он нарочно прибежал в столовую раньше всех и ждал в пустом зале. Незнакомец явился вместе с телепатами, но броня враждебного высокомерного одиночества окружала его, как темное стекло. И все-таки он существовал, живой, настоящий, ломкий и страшный, и Дино умирал и воскресал снова и снова, глядя, как он заправляет волосы за ухо, как брезгливо касается столовых приборов, на тусклые гроздья его колец.  
– Кто это? – спросил он у Ланчии, когда тот сел рядом. Ланчия выглядел странно, будто давно не спал, угрюмый и весь какой-то пришибленный, между бровей залегла мученическая складка. Он бросил взгляд туда, куда указывал Дино, и буркнул:  
– Новенький. Привезли, пока тебя не было. Назвался Мукуро или вроде того. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Кажется, я целовался с ним вчера ночью, – мечтательно объяснил Дино.  
– Это вряд ли, – Ланчия покачал головой. – Ты будешь свой круассан? Если нет, отдай, я доем.  
Дино было плевать на круассан – Мукуро невидяще смотрел в его сторону, не притрагиваясь к еде, и Дино махнул ему, против воли расплываясь в сумасшедшей улыбке. Мукуро заметил. И взглянул на него с такой оторопью, с таким недоверчивым, изумленным презрением, как на конченого безумца, только виском у пальца не покрутил, что сердце Дино сначала ухнуло в пятки, а потом он рассмеялся своей нелепости.  
– «И все в тебе – восторг, и все в тебе преступно!» – прошептал он.  
– Чего? – переспросил Ланчия с набитым ртом.  
– Ничего, – Дино взял кофе дрожащими пальцами и, конечно, немедленно обжегся. – Это Бодлер. Всегда таинственна, безмолвна власть твоя…  
Ланчия взял салфетку и бережно обернул его обожженную руку. Даже если бы Дино знал, что это в последний раз, он и тогда забыл бы сказать «спасибо».

***  
Мир накрыла тень.  
– Дино Каваллоне, ты решил врасти в землю? Будешь вечно торчать тут Пьетой, чтобы школьники приходили тереть твой нос перед экзаменом?  
Слова донеслись диссонансными джазовыми аккордами – «ка-вал-ло-не», «пье-та», «эк-за-ме-ны». Одна какофония, никакого смысла. Он не шевелился.  
– Посмотри на меня, – еще один бессмысленный аккорд. Как рассохшаяся от старости марионетка, Дино повернул голову, а разбитая машина перевернулась обратно на колеса. Мир не изменился – абсолютно. Неистово благоухал шиповник, политый его кровью. Золотая от июньского солнца вода текла по древнему мрамору и сладко пела. Вся земля была такой старой, ничего не менялось тысячи лет, она крутилась в объятиях вселенской пустоты и жила, цвела, и не заметишь этой мертвой пустоты, пока не посмотришь в небо. Дино увидел небо, где не было ничего, и теперь оно навсегда поселилось внутри.  
Бьянки покачалась в этом небе черным силуэтом, но потом села рядом на траву. Ее колени были разбиты, на блузке – грязь. Дино ощутил бы вину, если бы чувствовал хоть что-нибудь.  
– Мне жаль, что тебе плохо. Но ведь могло быть гораздо хуже.  
– Почему, – хрипло пробормотал Дино. – Почему он ушел, почему, почему.  
– Потому что выбора не было, – Бьянки положила руку ему на волосы. – Все эти брачные пляски – это же просто игра, развлечение. Конечно, Бьякуран хотел заполучить Мукуро добровольно, но нужно-то было только вписать имя в список – и все. Любое его желание будет исполнено. Он получит, что захочет, даже пальцами не щелкая. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь.  
– Я бы такого не допустил. Я же предлагал...  
– Ничего ты не мог предложить, Каваллоне, – неожиданно жестко сказала Бьянки. – Чтобы защитить Мукуро, тебе нужно все пять академий разрушить до основания, всю систему под корень. Для этого нужно быть кем-то. А ты сейчас никто.  
Дино вздрогнул и поднял голову, посмотрел на нее опухшими глазами больного животного.  
– А если завтра его поймают и убьют?!  
– Не убьют. Он не один, его есть кому защитить.  
– Кто… – голос вдруг пропал.  
– Двое тех странных новичков из Коа. И Ланчия.  
– Ланчия.  
Знакомое лицо взглянуло на Дино деревянными глазами статуи доминиканца в капюшоне до самого подбородка. Страдальческое глухое молчание, складка между бровей, тупая враждебность. Все это началось тогда, когда Мукуро впервые появился здесь. Ланчия никогда не говорил о нем. Ланчия закрыл все засовы на своих дверях, когда увидел, что Дино Каваллоне смертельно влюблен. Это невозможно. Не может быть. Нет.  
– Почему! – выдавил Дино. – Почему он, а не я!  
– Ты сам поймешь, – виновато сказала Бьянки. – Так было лучше.  
– Почему ты так уверена?! Откуда ты знаешь… – Дино запнулся. В его голове с мерзким скрежетом сложился паззл. – Это ты. Ты помогла. Ты отравила всех, вот что ты сделала… – Бьянки молчала, и Дино вскочил, небо сломавшейся каруселью завертелось вокруг, в глазах запрыгали искры. – Что ты натворила! Ты не дала мне даже шанса, ты просто… просто предала меня!  
Бьянки смотрела снизу вверх, словно не боялась мести и ненависти, ужасно маленькая и твердая, как скала.  
– Я сделала это ради любви.  
– Да не было никакой любви! – выкрикнул Дино и задохнулся, пытаясь остановить бешеную карусель. – Я все эти годы гонялся за тенью! Надо мной смеялись, а он даже не смотрел! Может, и его самого никогда не было! Может, мне все это приснилось!  
– Думай так, если хочешь, – согласилась Бьянки. – Но тогда ты и впрямь идиот. И непонятно, зачем я вообще трачу с тобой время.  
– Так убирайся, я тебя не звал!  
– Боже, – Бьянки вдруг встала; больше она не казалась маленькой. – Посмотри на себя. Жалкое зрелище – Дино Каваллоне впервые не получил, что хотел, и расклеился, как сопливый маменькин сынок!  
– Я в жизни маму не видел, – глухо выплюнул Дино. – Что ты вообще обо мне знаешь?  
– Я очень хорошо тебя знаю, – сказала Бьянки жестко и с совершенно неожиданной нежностью продолжила: – И Дино Каваллоне, которого я знаю, совсем другой. Он не жалеет себя. Он сияет, и никто не может сделать ему больно. Я знаю, что Дино Каваллоне – это небо, которое разбивает сердца и лечит сердца, а этого ноющего сопляка я впервые вижу.  
– Иди ты к черту, – запал ушел, джазовая какофония рассыпалась на одинокие тоскливые всхлипы. – Иди к черту, Бьянки. Оставь меня одного.  
– Оставлю. Но потом ты соберешь свои драгоценные яйца в кулак и справишься с этим. Не доставляй Бьякурану удовольствия видеть тебя разбитым. Это он все потерял, а не ты.  
Дино долго устало молчал, а Бьянки зачем-то ждала. Не вынеся этого мученического ожидания, Дино наконец отозвался:  
– Хорошо.  
– Обещаешь?  
– Да. Пожалуйста, уходи.  
Бьянки ушла, унеся с собой ощущение непоправимости. Проклятая карусель, чертово колесо для богов, именуемое вечностью, наконец-то завершило очередной оборот. Океан доисторического хаоса проглотил кусочек безмятежного неба – но его воды закрыли собой пустоту, оставив только страх маячившей на горизонте смутной, апокрифичной смерти. Страх был подвластен Дино, он был понятен, а потому уязвим для золотого доспеха. Дино сорвал немного увядший цветок шиповника, привычно ободрав руки, посмотрел на царапины и улыбнулся.  
Разрушить до основания.


End file.
